What is Now and What Should Never Be
by Lady Viva
Summary: Secrecy is everything. The true love of a woman is what he yearns for. What he and his brothers all crave...and cannot have...Chapter 5 contains adult content, though NOT graphic.
1. Dilemma

RELOADED AND REVAMPED FOR YOUR REVIEW!

I wish I could claim the Tracy boys as my own, but sadly, I cannot. Gerry Anderson created them, Carlton International owns them. The characters: Margo Marin, Francesca Micari, Madison Logan, Cameron Northington, Kendra Thornhill, and Reina Flores are mine.

Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics

Many thanks to MCJ for all the encouragement and terrific suggestions for my very first attempt at fan fiction. Thank you Daria, for your input and enthusiasm.

**Chapter 1 – "Dilemma"**

"That was one tough mission." Scott Tracy wiped sweat from his brow and settled into the cockpit of Thunderbird 1. "Getting those people out of that crumbled gorge and tearing through the twisted monorail was one of the worst things we had to do. I am just beyond exhausted. If Dad knew how tired I was, he would be upset knowing I'm thinking of heading home. It's only a few hours and I can handle it. I've done more with even less sleep. Besides, we really need to talk."

Scott double-checked to make sure all of mobile control was properly stowed along with his extra equipment. Satisfied, he prepped Thunderbird 1 for takeoff. It would be just around three hours on normal cruise speed from Dublin to his island home somewhere near Auckland, New Zealand.

Scott's communication console beeped and his brother John's face materialized on the screen.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1."

"This is Thunderbird 1. Hello John."

"Scott, I just wanted to check on you. How are you doing? Virgil and crew are nearly home. What's up? I thought you may want to stay in Dublin for a bit and rest."

"No John," his voice sounded weary, "I thought about it since I had to stay behind and take care of some things with the city's rescue officials. They're really at a loss in terms of logistics after that disaster."

John heard his spent brother sigh heavily.

"I decided I just want to get home and take care of some personal matters. Yeah, I told Virgil to head on home, as I had every thing covered here. There was no need for them to stick around."

"Alright Big Bro. I'll be checking in with you later on to make sure you're OK. Give a shout if you need anything."

"F.A.B., John and thanks."

"You're welcome. John, out."

Scott stretched and got ready for liftoff. "I can cut an hour of flight time if I pad the normal speed. I want to shower, chill out and have that overdue talk with Dad. I doubt if it will be pleasant, but this can't wait any longer."

As Thunderbird 1 lifted up gracefully into the air in her horizontal flight mode, Scott made the necessary adjustments and settled in the chair. Weather was cooperating so he programmed the autopilot and allowed himself to relax just a bit. It is the rare moment when his mind is free that thoughts he has been trying to keep at bay invade.

"Damn, I can't believe the impact this is having on me. It's all good, yet it is tearing at me still. For years, it has only been my brothers, Dad, Grandma, and the others so like family on Tracy Island. Just us and International Rescue, and that's how it always has to be."

The troublesome thought has been on Scott's mind for nearly two years. "Dad and I are going to have a serious talk as soon as I get back to base. I can't continue like this. I feel like my life is parallel to that old comic book character, who was it? Oh, yeah, Spider-Man. What was it that kept him from pursuing the woman he loved? He is cursed. That's it. The powers he had and the responsibilities that went with them. The powers he had to help whenever needed. A blessing and curse combined, that will prevent him from ever experiencing mutual love in a relationship. There will be no fulfillment there, as he cannot bring someone into such turmoil and ongoing secrecy. Fulfillment is the key word. My life is not fulfilled and that is what's missing."

Reaching for his thermos, Scott poured coffee and continues with his musings.

"Well Hello, Scott Tracy. Welcome to Spider-Man's world! I am feeling like that comic book character. The power of International Rescue and the responsibilities that come along with it are isolating me from a normal life. It's a blessing to those who may need us, a curse for me to have a life."

Scott's jaw was set firmly, as he whispered, "Damn!" and continued monitoring his bird. The flight is uneventful, allowing Scott to try to come up with a game plan for dealing with his father.

"Alright, I have to map this out. I can't go in half-cocked about this with Dad.

I have been seeing Margo Marin for more than a year. She has questions and I so want to give her answers. She is putting up with the evasiveness because she loves me. I know that, feel it when I am near her and it makes me crazy when I am not. I have never been one to exhibit much emotion, but this woman has plumbed my inner soul and she brings it out of me. She is definitely the one.

I want to bring Margo into my life permanently. I have to tell her I am International Rescue. I want her to become a part of my family along with all the dynamics that entails. Come to think of it, that is asking a lot of a woman.

Dad will just have to deal with it. I cannot live my life like Spider-Man. I'm a thirty-year-old man; I need some normalcy in my life. How can Dad refuse that? He has experienced the bond of a loving woman, the results of that love and bond being my brothers and me. How could he not understand I have needs for a relationship such as that in my life? Yeah, Margo is the woman with whom I want to build a family. Fulfillment is the key word. My life is not fulfilled and that's what's missing."

Scott stretched in his chair as his jet-rocket just kept humming along.

"Unlike some of the other women, it's not a matter of physical release and occasional companionship. Margo is so much more to me than that. I feel her all around me, night and day. Her presence is that strong. I can only block it when I am in the midst of a rescue where focus is necessary. Once the mission is over, all I want to do is be with her, relax with her and know she's a reason to come home to."

"Stop it, Scott," he thought to himself, "The missions and secrecy of International Rescue must come before creature comforts, wants and needs. That has been the creed from the day its conception. International Rescue as it stands is safe from any government interference. It belongs to no one and is free from any global interference. Once the identities and location are known, kiss that goodbye and the good of International Rescue will be forever compromised."

Scott poured another cup of coffee and frowned, "OK, fine. If Dad comes up with anything similar to that, I will have to lay down the ultimatum. It's Margo coming to live with me on Tracy Island as my wife, or I have to relinquish International Rescue. It's cold and hard and I sure don't want to walk away from it, but I need this woman in my life."

Silently, Scott began to assess his brothers' relationships. "Virg is torn up because he can't allow Madison to move more closely into his life. He has been running out to Chicago whenever he gets a chance to steal as much time away with her as possible. It is killing him, holed up on Tracy Island for so long without that special companionship. It is amazing how lonely you can feel despite a mass of Tracys all over the place. Virge never complains he just carries on. For how long is the question. One of these days, something is going to give.

Gordon is nowhere near ready to settle down. He's had a long recovery from the W.A.S.P. hydrofoil wreck and is finally emerging from the loss of his special lady friend and some of his colleagues. He's pretty much being wild on the waters of the world and the women just seem to fall along wherever he may be. He's starting to have fun again and it may be a while before he even thinks about making a commitment. When the time comes, Gordo will want to blow this island as much as I often feel like doing.

John. Quiet, thoughtful, unassuming. He has often spoken of making an honest woman out of Francesca. He's not pleased with the limbo their relationship hovers in now. Francesca, absorbed by the mysteries of space like John, would be a great companion for him now and then while he is serving on Thunderbird 5. She would have home fires roaring on the island and in the tin can. John needs to talk with Dad about that too. Trying to find time to hop to Florence and stay for significant days can wear a guy out. I ought to know, as getting to New York City under the same circumstances is no picnic for me either.

Alan doesn't realize how fortunate he is to have his lady already a part of the team and living on the island. Funny how he and Tin-Tin connect with each other, affection that began at their early ages, matured over time, and continues today. He may finally realize just how lucky he is, come to his senses, and marry the woman. He had better do something before Eddy Houseman makes another play for her. I am sure she will say yes. Tin-Tin is great for Alan and he is a much better man because of her influence.

As for Virgil, John and me, how much longer can we keep these blasted secrets from the women who mean so much to us? Yeah, living on the island is paradise, but many times, it is true hell as well.

Margo would not only enrich my life; she'd be good for International Rescue too. Yeah, that is how I can broach this with Dad. Margo's a commercial pilot. She captains a Bombardier Challenger 600 and Learjet 60 and home base is in New York. I can train her to fly Thunderbird 1 very easily in case there's ever an emergency. Margo will easily check out in the other jets and she and Tin-Tin can handle those when necessary. The woman is fearless and would be an asset to International Rescue. Well, to a certain degree. I know she'll think it's chauvinistic of me, but I will not allow her to go out on many rescues, the danger factor is too high. I will maintain my stand on that one and I'm sure Dad will agree. Tin-Tin still gets annoyed that she's only been on a few.

Margo. I will propose to Margo this coming weekend. Dad does like her very much but has no idea how I truly feel. He will find out today. Margo, if she accepts comes to live at Tracy Island and all that goes with it. The risk of something going wrong in the marriage is worth it. I for one believe in taking the risk, as I love this woman. I feel we will have a good strong, marriage. She will understand the need for such secrecy. If for some reason our marriage does not work, well, I'll cross that bridge if we ever get there, but that is not the frame of mind I will enter this union in. I will not live my life in solitude. If Dad says 'no way,' I'm out of International Rescue. It will have to be that way.

OK, nearly home. I'll be debriefing with Dad in less than two hours. I'll shower, change and rest a bit. I will call Margo, tell her how much I miss her and make plans to be in New York in a couple of days. Once the conversation is over, I'll talk with Dad. This could be a very long night. On the other hand, I could also grab the uber-jet, Excelsior, get to New York in time for breakfast with Margo, and just get lost in her love for several days.

Being with that woman is like taking a dive into a hot steaming abyss. That deep, rich, mocha complexion of hers makes me think of my favourite chocolates; Godiva. She likes how I've taken to calling her my 'Lady Godiva.'"

Scott's communicator board beeped pulling him from his thoughts. Looking at the console, John's smiling face filled the screen.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1. Come in Scott."

"Go ahead, John."

"Hey Big Bro, just thought I'd check in again with you. I know how tired you said you were in our earlier conversation. How are you doing?"

"Fine bro, just thinking. The weather is calm and Thunderbird 1 is on auto pilot, so I'm just thinking."

"About what, may I inquire?" John's smile was impish.

"Margo and our trip to Las Vegas."

"You know, come to think of it, I never heard the Las Vegas story and neither has Virgil, or how you two even met. How about telling us about that which will help pass the time and we'll know you're awake. Virg is nearly home but after that rescue, we could all use a good story. Remember, he's got the kids with him, so if you don't want them to know, just talk to me."

"OK. I don't mind if Gordon and Alan hear the story, too. They're crazy about Margo. This means you and Virgil will have to tell me about Francesca and Madison."

"F.A.B. I've wanted to talk with you about that anyway."

"Hey, is there a way to conference us so Dad doesn't inadvertently hear us and a band will remain open for him if he needs us?"

"Sure is," said John mischievously, "Thanks to Brains we can talk amongst ourselves without dear old Dad hearing a thing. He set up a separate band for this sort of thing. Way to go, Brains! OK, have to go switch over. John, out."

John's image faded away while Scott smiled at his brother's antics and those of their engineer, Brains.

Beep…beep…beep. John's image filled the communications console again as he said, "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1 on secure band. Come in Scott."

"I'm here John."

"OK, let me get Virgil and the kids. Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2. Come in Virgil."

"This is Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5. What's up John?"

"Virgil, I've got Scott on a secure conference line so we can keep him company. He is tired, so I convinced him to tell us how he and Margo met and about that first dinner date in Las Vegas. In return, we have to talk about our women, too. Are you guys up for it?"

A chorus rang out from Thunderbird 2, "Oh yeah!" Alan piped up in the background, "We want all the steamy details, too."

Scott jumped in and said, "Squash it kid, or you'll get sent to sick bay."

Alan winked at him and quieted down as Scott started his story.

"It all started at Teterboro Airport, just outside New York City. When I first saw Margo Marin, she moved around that LearJet like a predatory cat. It was sensual to watch as she reviewed her pre-flight checklist. I was mesmerized, even more so when I found out she captained the plane. She was getting ready to fly a politician to Seattle. I asked her if she would be returning to that airport and she said she would be back towards the end of the week. Her answer was deliberately vague which I certainly did not expect. C'mon, this woman is flying for Bombardier and their crews know their itinerary days in advance.

Virgil sensed the indignation in Scott's voice and chuckled, finding it amusing a woman did not immediately fall victim to the infamous Scott Tracy Charm and he did rub it in.

"So, she made you work for the honour of seeing her again, eh? I'll bet that sent you into a bit of a tailspin!"

A chorus of raucous laughter echoed throughout Thunderbird 1's speakers as the dig honed into Scott's ego.

Scott looked unflinchingly into the monitor and cleared his throat, "Hey, she was pressed for time. Anyway, I pulled a few strings with Bombardier and got hold of her flight plans. I was there the day she returned, as I intended to see her again and whisk her off to dinner. Vegas had come to mind!" He smiled at the thought and said to himself, "Yeah, Scott…that worked."

Alan cut in, "She was getting ready to captain a LearJet when you met her? Cool! My first thought would be to meet her, too and find out everything possible, especially since she left you shrouded in mystery." Laughter filled the background.

"Calm down, Alan, but you're right. That was my gut reaction. There's nothing like seeing a woman knowing her way around a jet."

Alan smiled to himself thinking of Tin-Tin and her red jet, the LadyBird. "Yeah, Scott, you're right about that!" His tone was somewhat wistful.

Scott continued, "What a trip it was trying to get Margo to agree to go to Las Vegas. She was somewhat reluctant at first as she had some doubts about me, thanks to all the damned tabloid fodder. It also didn't help she just came from the other side of the country and I was talking about flying three-quarters of the way back for dinner. Margo didn't want to be in a plane for another four or five hours and of course, she did not know Excelsior flies at nearly twice the speed of sound. I had to convince her we could make Las Vegas in no time. I wish you could've seen the look on her face when she saw Excelsior. It was better when she found out I designed it."

"Go on Big Bro," John said, "it's quite entertaining already."

"Margo then protested I didn't give her time to change out of her flight suit and would have nothing decent to wear. I had that covered. I took a guess at her dress size and had some designer thing hanging in a garment bag behind the right seat in the cockpit. By the way, if you guys ever get stuck with a fashion thing for a woman, the New York staff at Versace is extremely helpful."

Alan, the most fashion conscious of the brothers sighed, "Versace! Scott, you certainly went to the right place. Two points for you!"

"Thanks Alan, but Tin-Tin deserves credit for that suggestion. Margo's flight coordinator was able to give me her shoe size, since their boots are ordered. Tin-Tin also advised me to go to Manolo Blahnik for the shoes and promised I would not go wrong there. She was right. Women are crazy about that place and with some help; I picked out a pair of high heels to go with the dress. I'm not into that shopping thing, but I did have a feeling she would love the items.

OK, Margo agrees to go and as she is boarding Excelsior, she sees the Versace garment bag behind her seat. She asked what it was and I told her. I then said if for some reason it doesn't fit, I can return it to Versace in Vegas and we will go to Bellagio to find something else. The look on her face said it all and I knew we were in for a fantastic first date."

"Oooohhh, Scott whipping out the smooth moves." Gordon said, "That was way cool. How'd she like Excelsior?"

"Gordon, her eyes lit up like the lights of New York when she saw Excelsior's cockpit. I knew she wanted to take the controls and I let her handle them for a bit. There's no doubt Margo loves that jet!"

Virgil cut in, "C'mon, on with the date."

"Once we landed in Las Vegas, we went into separate lounges at the airport to change. Margo was breathtaking and that dress fit her perfectly. When I described her to the manager at Versace, she picked out the dress and colours. It was a perfect fit, short and flirty. The colours were so vibrant against her dark skin. The turquoise and hot pink on her made me think of an island paradise, well yeah…Kyrano's orchid garden. "

Clearing his throat John cut in, "Mmm, getting hot up here in this tin can. Carry on."

"Well, between the dress and the shoes from the store Tin-Tin told me about, I knew I had my million dollar lady and she was fine! As for me, a Brioni tux put a major smile on her face. Dinner was at Isis."

Virgil, the foodie in the family purred at the mention of Isis. "Scott, what a great choice. Did you know it's one of the top ten gourmet restaurants in the States, or did you make a lucky guess? Whoa, Isis is heavy duty if you want to impress someone."

"Virg, after years of Red Flag, don't you think I'd know about Isis? I've been out to Nevada too many times to not know where to go."

"Well Big Bro, I'm just very impressed."

"And me." added John. "Whoa, Isis! That means, ah-hem, you two were at the Luxor Hotel. So, uh, what happened after dinner?"

A little bit of a growl escaped from Scott as he looked at his brothers on the screen, and calmly replied, "Nothing."

Alan and Gordon boomed in unison, "Nothing?"

"Look guys, we had a delicious dinner and talked into the very late hours. Since Las Vegas never sleeps, there was no rush. Margo was and still is very easy to talk with. Our personalities fell into a beat and it's still going on. We then retired to adjoining suites, outfitted with a change of clothing for the next day. We said our good nights and headed back to New York after a wonderful brunch. I was the perfect gentleman because I knew and was determined there would be date number two. As you guys know, the rest is history."

The brothers were laughing when Scott, grinning at John said," Let's hear how you met Francesca. It's a shame we haven't had a chance to meet her."

"Well you know, it's not that I don't want you guys to meet her. My time is so limited when I'm home I just don't want to waste a moment stressing over Operation Cover-up. I can't do it. One of these days, Dad is going to have to lighten up so we can have some normalcy in our lives."

"Hear! Hear!" from all.

"OK…here's how Francesca and I came to be. As you may remember, I was lecturing in Paris a little over a year ago about my new book on astronomy and some of the new theories I had developed. Francesca Micari was in the audience at the symposium. When I completed the lecture, during the meet-and-greet she introduced herself to me and had some questions about the book. She told me she was an associate professor of astronomy at the University of Florence and had just begun using my book in her class. She had quite a few things to say about my theories, and I suggested we discuss them over dinner."

Alan piped up again, "Who would believe anything about astronomy would make for a great pick-up line?"

"Bite me Alan!" John said a bit snappishly.

"The first time I went to Florence at her invitation, I discovered her love for gardening was equal to mine. She has a magnificent olive grove tumbling down her traversed grounds and lots of herbs and beautiful vegetables and flowers. Her little villa is so very peaceful. I do not want to give up a minute of that peace and joy for the stress I'd feel having her on the Island. I just can't handle that right now."

Scott interjected and said, "Bro, I totally empathize with you. When I brought Margo home, well…you know I made a scene and Dad had to relent. We were lucky we had no rescue calls that weekend. Whew!"

"Yeah, I remember alright. I was hoping if anything happened the local services would be able to handle it without us. We were lucky."

"Anyway, Francesca and I have a comfortable and loving relationship. That's always been hard for me to be at ease with. She knows I am on an island and I can't really tell her what goes on there. She says life's too short to be concerned about it. As long as it's not illegal, she can handle it and figures I will share it with her when I can. She's more interested in loving me, and that works for me. She said to feel free to bring you guys to her home any time. I definitely want Grandma to meet her. I have told her all about Francesca and she seems to think it's a good thing. I believe the two of them will get along quite well. Dad will love her too. What's not to love?"

Scott said, "I'd love to meet her. If for some reason I have business near Florence, maybe I can."

Virgil, Alan and Gordon were laughing and giving high fives all around.

"Hey Virg," John said, "it's your turn to tell us about Madison."

Virgil's face filled the console with a grin as wide as a soccer pitch. "I met Madison Logan while I was on a shopping jaunt in San Francisco to pick up some art supplies. As you know, that's our layover point whenever we travel from the States to home and vice-versa, so I always make the most of it. Since I was not in a rush to get back to the Island, I booked a hotel for a few days to enjoy the city.

I had decided to attend a concert featuring the music of Chopin. It was positively brilliant. During intermission, I met Madison at the bar where she ordered a glass of champagne. I was so taken with her elegance and didn't notice any rings on that particular finger and struck up a conversation with her."

Alan said, "Mmm, smooth moves with Chopin. That's different."

"That's enough Squirt," Virgil laughed as he continued, "Madison told me she is an internist at a very busy Chicago practice and had come to San Francisco for some much needed down time. She was burned out from her heavy schedule. I asked her if she would have breakfast with me the next day and she said 'yes.' We spent the day together, taking in the city, having great conversation, enjoying excellent food, and music. She loves piano, plays a bit, and enjoys jazz as much as the classics. We stopped at a Steinway store and I found a terrific concert grand and played it for her. I think that did it. I saw a sparkle in her eyes I've been seeing ever since."

Scott smiled at the story as he always hoped Virgil would find someone who would appreciate his many wonderful talents and genuine spirit.

Virgil continued, "Dad and Grandma like Madison very much, as they do Margo. At my insistence, Dad relented and I brought Madison home for a visit. I have to say, John is right, about how stressful coping with Operation Cover-Up is. I didn't feel like I could ever totally relax, though Madison never noticed that.

As for not bringing her back to the Island since that first visit, I get around it by telling her I would rather have quiet and peaceful downtime with her in Chicago than spending it on an Island with the Tracy Bunch. She says she enjoyed herself and loved all the chaos and tranquil setting, but if I needed the space, she understands. She also is cool about not pushing me on what really happens on the Island. Like Margo and Francesca, she trusts me completely and believes I will tell her when I can.

Honestly, I'd like to marry her. I'm just going to give it about another six months before I move with that. I hope Dad does not put up a ridiculous fight when I bring it up. I don't have the desire to get into it with him now."

Virgil frowned a bit at the thought and said, "Hey Scott, how did you handle Margo's multiple visits? I always wondered about that?"

"Prozac and Prayer Bro. Seriously, it was difficult on my nerves but I wanted her home with me, so it had to be. Dad wasn't happy with the many visits, but since Margo and Tin-Tin hit it off, they were often gone for several hours at a shot shopping in London, Milan or wherever. He was always kind to her, as he likes her very much. Dad had the attitude with me. What's up with that? Like it was strange for me to want my lady to visit my home and family. Go figure! Well, then again, he doesn't exactly know the depth of our relationship."

"Scott, maybe he'd be better about it if you said something." Gordon suggested.

"Gordon, I've often thought about it, and have decided tonight is the night I will be discussing it in great detail."

"Hey, do you remember we had one late night rescue when Margo was visiting?"

The brothers all said yes and nodded in unison.

Scott chuckled a bit, "Margo had no clue since the guest quarters are as soundproofed as silos. We were back before breakfast so all was right with the world. It was interesting to hear her talk excitedly about International Rescue, since the story was on the news later that morning.

"You know, she saw us at that rescue at LAX last year. It delayed her takeoff by several hours but she said it was quite an exciting thing to witness International Rescue in action. From where she was, she could just see Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2. It's funny; she has a thing for Thunderbird 1."

Alan burst out, "Yeah, she's got a thing for _your _Thunderbird 1, as well!

"Cut it, kid!" was the terse reply.

Noticing the innuendo, Gordon laughed, "Wait until she finds out you are the pilot. That will be the smooth move of the century!"

Virgil broke into a laugh until Scott quieted him down, "Virgil, don't get too happy. One of these days, I'll tell you what she said Thunderbird 2 brings to mind. It's good for a wicked laugh."

Scott could see Virgil's face cloud over a bit. He can't stand it when anyone cracks on his precious craft. It is always a good way to shut him up when necessary.

Scott said, "Hey guys, this has been great. Time definitely passed by, I'm feeling better, but I need to check some systems and think about some things I'm going to discuss with Dad when I get to Base. It's about Margo and me and this discussion has been a long time coming."

"OK Big Bro," Virgil said, "we hear you. If there's anything we can do, just ask. I hope it goes well with the old man. Actually, we're getting close to Base airspace so I have to get ready to check in."

"F.A.B. Virg! Thanks for the conference John, have a good night."

"You too, Scott. Keep me posted and let me know how things go with Dad. Oh, I'll probably check back with you in a few just to make sure you're OK. Good luck."

"Thanks, Scott out." The console went dark and Scott had more to consider. One thing, he really loves his brothers. He thought it was a great idea on John's part to get him to talk about Margo. First, it did keep him awake, and secondly, it benefited him greatly to share something so special with the brothers he holds so dear, even Alan who can be such a nuisance.

Scott's thoughts drifted to that LAX rescue he mentioned to his brothers and how that conversation with Margo played out. A smile crossed his lips at the memory.

"I had met Margo in New York and she was all excited about a recent trip from Los Angeles. She told me she saw the most fascinating thing while waiting for takeoff at LAX. Ultimately, her departure was scrapped for several hours because of a massive fuel fire at the airport. There were people trapped in the monorail system, all incoming flights were diverted and those scheduled for takeoff had to wait.

She was excited International Rescue was on the scene. She's always heard about them but never saw them in action. She and her co-pilot, Cameron managed to get near the rescue site, where she said she saw two aircraft that were mind blowing, one really cool and the other somewhat funny. Cameron was thrilled as he recognized them as being from International Rescue.

She couldn't believe he knew the aircraft because International Rescue is so secretive. It turns out Cameron was on the scene at a hotel in Sydney, Australia when some storm related disaster struck giving him his first glimpse of International Rescue in action.

Margo was under the impression she had my full attention because of our mutual love for aircraft. I had do everything I could to keep from laughing as she made a comment about my dimples deepening as she told her tale. It was funny hearing her recall the adventure I was directly involved in.

Margo then told me about the huge green aircraft, saying it was the funniest thing she ever saw and that it looked like a melon on steroids. Yeah, a watermelon on steroids. She said she nearly rolled over laughing when it lumbered to the site. Cameron jabbed her explaining that was International Rescue's Thunderbird 2, a freight ship that carried important rescue stuff. Still, she thought it was hilarious looking. Cameron then said it looked like a mutant June bug. Margo said they laughed so hard, their sides hurt. I remember she laughingly gave the green beast credit and saying it does a great job, and probably brings a little humor along in desperate situations. Oh yeah, I do want to be around when Virgil finally hears this one. I definitely want to be there.

Margo…excitedly continued to talk about the other aircraft describing it to me as a cool, sleek black and silver jet-rocket. Cameron had told her it was Thunderbird 1. All she could say was how much style that bird had and how she loved its sexy, graceful look and how it had attitude written all over it. When she teased me, by saying, she wondered who the pilot of that baby is and if he is anything like his craft, I looked at her and just shook my head in mock jealousy. I got a big bear hug out of that, or the best she could muster and loved it when she said it is not an issue, because she would take me, the hot Excelsior pilot any day. I got a great joy looking into her mischievous eyes and telling her to be careful because she may have more than what she bargained for."

It was the memory of the narcotic like effect of her kiss that snapped him back to the here and now.

Thunderbird 1 is just humming along with Scott talking to himself.

"I'll be debriefing and having THE conversation with Dad in less than an hour. Once that is over, I will grab a shower and jump into Excelsior. New York is looking good right now. Have to go, though it is halfway round the globe. I need to find solace within her, gain more strength in her love. All of this thinking of Margo just makes me have to go. Paradise can be on Tracy Island, or it can be on Manhattan Island. As long as I am with Margo, it will not matter where. Dad, it will be your call."


	2. Past, Present, Future

Oh, if only the Tracy's were mine, but alas they are not. No further disclaimer needed.

MCJ, I thank you once again. Daria, you too!

**Chapter 2: "Past, Present, Future…" **

(Scott remembers a hurtful past)

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1!" John's voice stirred Scott out of his deep thoughts as his face illuminated the communications deck. "Yes, John", go ahead."

"Hey Big Bro, Virgil and crew are back on the Island and I thought I'd check in on you once more. You look as though you're in deep thought and all broody again. What's up?"

"Nothing," Scott half answered.

"Scott," John shot back, "don't even try that with me. I am your brother and I can see it on your face. You have more on your mind than you're letting on. I thought you'd be in better spirits after we all talked. Are you thinking about Margo, the rescue, Dad or all three?"

"All of the above. I'm tired and being with Margo would make me feel better. The rescue was very complicated. At one point, I thought we would have to go after Alan thanks to those high winds. He came very close to running head on into a stanchion. Then there's the business I have to take care of with Dad about Margo and me. Honestly, I just want to get home to shower and relax, and perhaps try to get over to New York. I really feel like I need some down time. But when or how is something like that ever possible?"

"OK. I get it. The crux of the matter is your situation with Margo. I can relate. If it'll make you feel any better, Tin-Tin just contacted me. Margo left a message with her for you to please call her at the New York apartment or on her aero-cell if you don't get her at home."

"The aero-cell?" Scott was puzzled, "That means she must be working. I thought she had the next few days off."

"No. She has to run some hotshot theatre producers to London and has a layover there for a few days. She's flying into Heathrow and will be staying at the Meridian in Knightsbridge. Take-off is 1300 hours in the Challenger out of Newark."

"Oh well," John heard him sigh, "that blows that alternate idea."

"What was that, may I ask?"

"I was thinking about possibly dropping off at Base, cleaning up, resting a bit and then taking Excelsior to New York to stay with her for a few days. I really need to be with her for a while. I'm wiped out, but I figured a little rest, some of Grandma's good food and I'd be good for the flight. You know how fast Excelsior is, so it wouldn't be too bad. All I have to do is punch in the coordinates and she does the rest."

"Sorry bro. I'm sure that would have done you some major good. Give her a call. At least hearing her voice will put you in better spirits. Tell her I said 'hello.' Oh, Dad doesn't know Tin-Tin contacted me. You know how he is about using the bands for anything other than IR business. Call her through me and I can patch through to her home phone or aero-cell so it looks like it's coming from a normal line. We're so out-of-area her caller ID won't pick it up."

"Cool…but no eavesdropping little bro. This is private. Would you dial her up for me now, please?"

"No problem. Hey, the apartment line went straight to voice mail, so I'm patching into her aero-cell now."

"This is Margo." Her tone could be so business-like and yet so incredibly sultry.

"Hey, how's my Lady Godiva?" Scott purred.

"Oh, Scott, babe! I'm so glad Tin-Tin caught up with you." Scott could hear the smile in her voice. "I just wanted to talk with you a bit before I took off for London. I wanted to hear your voice and say, I love you."

"I'm glad you did. You've been on my mind the last several hours. I'm missing you madly. I was thinking about dropping this beast off and coming to New York for a few days. I was hoping to be there in time to have breakfast with you. I didn't know you were working. What happened to the days you were taking off?"

"Well, you know there are a couple of really hot shows on Broadway right now. The director and producer of those shows have plans to stage them in London and they're meeting with the financial backers tomorrow. They just got the call and we have to roll today. I have flown these people before and they specifically requested me. Headquarters asked if I am within the mandatory rest period and I said yes. I would have fibbed if I had known you might come to New York. Can you meet me in London?"

"You know Lady, London makes it a bit longer for me, but you're worth it. Let me get this beast home and settle with Dad. I understand you'll be at the Meridian. Book a suite with a king, Lady G. I'll have big plans for you later on."

"Oh Scott! You make a woman blush. After all, I'm just a nice girl from New York."

Margo heard a deep chuckle and then, "Nice girl from New York, eh? I didn't know there was such a thing. We'll see about that."

"Alright, Mr. Tracy! Now, tell me, where are you? Tin-Tin said you had to take care of some very important stuff for your Dad."

Scott felt a pinch in his chest. He hated having to lie to her. "I did. Dad had some contractual things he needed me to handle in Dublin. I'm on the way home from there now. It's all Tracy Enterprises related stuff. Nothing of major interest. I really hate getting stuck with the paperwork aspect of it, but now and then, Dad tosses it in my lap."

"Scott, you're a big help to your father, especially as well organized as you are. I am sure he appreciates it when you step in."

Scott heard a slight gasp.

"Oh no, I'm just catching the time. I'm sorry baby, I have to get ready and head out to the airport. We're taking off out of Newark Liberty. I had to plot a different route, as some strong weather is kicking up over the normal crossing. I'll be flying up more towards Newfoundland over to Greenland and cutting through to the Isles. Remember that former naval aviator I told you about, Cameron Northington? He's my co-pilot so it's all good. We make a great team. Take-off is scheduled at 1300 hours."

"Lady, I know how good you are in the air. It still makes me feel better that someone with Cameron's background is in the cockpit with you." Scott paused, "Please be careful. If it doesn't feel right, you know what to do."

"Scott, please don't worry. I have been doing this for years, and no pilot, except maybe you, could be more cautious than I am. We'll be fine. I love you baby, and I will be waiting for you in London. I'm sorry it's a longer trip for you, than what you had planned."

The thought of downtime with Margo in London filled Scott with an inner warmth and great anticipation. A few days together with no interruptions was nearly too good to be true.

"Lady G…I hope you feel that imaginary kiss because it feels real to me. I love you and have a safe journey. Please call me when you arrive."

The response was a sultry purr, "I will, and yes, that virtual kiss was luscious. I'm looking forward to getting the real thing."

Scott disconnected the band feeling very disappointed that New York was out, but London will work just as well. It will just take a little longer to get there.

Settling back into his chair and checking the instruments he frowned muttering to himself, "I can't stand having to lie to her like that. If only I could tell her I am on the way home from a bitch of a rescue. This woman has no idea about my other life. Funny, she thinks I'm a tad bit eccentric for living on an island, with my brothers and family no less."

Thunderbird 1 continued its streak towards home allowing Scott to reflect on the complexities of his life. Life before Margo Marin. Life with Reina Flores.

"I was happy in the Air Force, based in Nevada and living off base with a wonderful woman. Our life together was good. Reina understood what I did and how I lived for it. I thought she had the makings for being a 'lifer's' wife. I sure did think wrong. I always thought I would be in the Air Force for life. I was also sure Reina would be a part of that life.

The Air Force was a natural extension of me. I was on the fast track for a brilliant career very much like Dad's. It wasn't easy for me because Dad's well-known accomplishments were often a massive burden to me. Many people were under the misconception my fast promotions and honours were all manipulations of Dad. That couldn't be further from the truth. I had to work harder at proving my skills. The truth is, the mechanics of flight comes easy to me, and it's an extension of my being. My skills were innate, natural. Flight is my passion and everything involved with it. Senior officers noticed and the promotions came forward.

My personal reviews always made note of excellent piloting ability, steady nerves, and being capable of making difficult decisions under immense pressure when split second timing was crucial.

I was decorated for valour and received the highest honour one can earn in Red Flag, the Air Force equivalent to the Navy's better-known Top Gun. Some of those honours I now share with Dad.

I remember meeting Reina while out on the town with some fellow pilots in Colorado Springs. The attraction was immediate. She was tall, bronzed, with fire in her brown eyes and confidence in her stride. Reina Flores grounded my heart from day one.

Our relationship smoldered from the very beginning and I was sure I found my soul mate. We moved in together within a few months of dating and for three years, it seemed to be on track to a lifetime together. Reina was working her way up the ladder towards partnership in an industrial law firm. She had her own thing going on, and did not pine away when I was gone for endless days on missions. I thought an Air Force life would suit her because she could apply her legal skills anywhere.

I should have realized something was amiss the time I took Reina to Tracy Island for a daylong visit. Everyone was welcoming, but now that I think about it, not with much enthusiasm. They were nice, but not over-the-top like they were with Margo. Grandma was especially more reserved than usual. I should have heeded the signs.

Grandma said Reina seemed like a nice girl, but came off as rather aloof, as if being around the whole family was a bit of a bother. The brothers picked that up too, saying she was too uptight. I told them the Tracy bunch takes some getting used to, and chalked it up to nerves. Grandma didn't really warm up to her either. In hindsight, that should've been the most obvious red flag.

The first time Margo came to the Island, Grandma took to her right away. She enjoyed Margo's relaxed manner, took pleasure in her easy smile and laughter, and noticed how well she got on with everyone. She especially liked the way Margo gave me little glances with a smile obviously meant only for me. Grandma later told me she believed Reina had a thing about being involved with a Tracy son. Margo has a thing about being involved with me, Scott Tracy not Scott Tracy, son of billionaire, Jeff Tracy. As always, I'm learning Josephine Tracy does seem to know all."

Scott grimaced at the thought as it raced on.

"On the brighter side, Grandma sometimes teased me about what our kids would look like if it indeed came to that. She said that with Reina's Latin heritage and my great genes, there would be no doubt the Tracy good looks would pass on.

Yeah, Dad's call to me about International Rescue snuffed out any possibility of Tracy progeny, at least from this source. The day International Rescue became a reality was the day my world with Reina crashed and burned. Jeff Tracy had a dream, and I was asked to make it happen."

Scott frowned at the memory of Reina looking at him as if he was insane when he asked her to marry him and live on a Pacific Island.

"It took all of my nerve and strength to propose. It was the worst fear I have ever experienced. I wanted so badly for her to say yes. I had mother's engagement ring ready to give, a gift from my soul. A ring reflective of the first woman I ever loved so unconditionally, a ring with a journey worthy of the finest love story that one could ever tell. I thought Reina would continue that legacy.

I never had a chance to even present the ring."

Scott stretched, poured more of the now thick black coffee and let the memory continue to invade.

"She said there's no way she could agree to commit her life to a man who's got to maintain a secret existence in the middle of nowhere. She was livid I couldn't tell her what it is I would be doing and how it would affect her. Her indignant expression at the mere mention of having children ripped my heart out. I thought this woman loved me enough to want to nurture the fruit of my seed. She tossed that idea aside like yesterday's news. She also tossed my heart away and didn't look back.

I'll never forget her terse words, 'You expect me to make a life altering decision when I have less than half the facts? Scott Tracy, I love you, but that is not going to happen! I don't like the idea of being on an island, away from the world, and not really knowing what I would be getting into until after the fact. Scott! What are you thinking? As for kids, they are not and never have been in my game plan. I thought you knew that. I'm trying to make partner at the firm. Now, about that Island, what is happening there? Either tell me now or…'

Yeah, I remember the ultimatum. It ended at that moment. The feeling was devastating, though Reina didn't really seem to show it. To this day, I have never figured that out. She was cool, collected, and distant as she arranged to move her things out. Our final embrace was almost mechanical, chilly, like a formality. What had I done, but offer her my heart and everything I had?

Leaving the Air Force and a promised bright future was difficult. Losing Reina was heartbreaking. Dad called and I felt as though I had to go and dedicate my skills and life to International Rescue. I was to be an integral part of Dad's dream becoming a reality. The hard facts of what that would entail stared me in the face as I looked around the apartment Reina would no longer be coming home to.

Dad made it clear International Rescue would be a 24/7 operation. Knowing us as he does, he reiterated countless times, relationships will be hard to maintain, and would have to be cultivated off the Island. OK, we have shore leaves, and holidays when possible, but life on Tracy Island is top secret. The rule: visitors are welcome occasionally for short stays, like one day, as it will be difficult enough to keep things concealed. For the sake of International Rescue's integrity, it must be family run only. Marrying Reina would have circumvented the 'family-run only' statute."

Scott shifted uncomfortably in his seat, thinking how he had lost a woman he loved so completely, when his mother died, only to have experienced a similar hurt again with Reina. The pain was unbearable, the sacrifice for International Rescue, gargantuan. Scott Carpenter Tracy vowed it would never happen again!

"The only person I ever shared this with was Virgil. We're kindred spirits in the Tracy clan. Virgil, the level headed one, always the font of excellent advice. Virgil told me clearly, 'If Reina truly felt that deeply for you, she would have trusted you, trusted what was here on this island, and come with you. That's how I see it. I know it's a lot to expect from anyone, but it takes a special woman to become a Tracy. We're not an ordinary lot.'

In a way, that pacified me, but not by much. My vision of a beautiful wife and children got caught in the slipstream the day I headed home."

Stretching to reach for some coffee Scott shook himself from the grip of the grim thought. "Stop it!" he scolded. "It's been several years, and now there's Margo. Virgil said after spending time with her she has the right stuff to become a Tracy. He's right. She's opened my eyes to things I never thought I would see or feel again. I will not lose Margo to International Rescue.

Nearly two years with this woman and I'm a much better man for it. I sense Margo's feelings for me run far deeper than Reina's ever did. The big difference is Margo has complete trust in me, even with so many unknowns in front of her. She believes in me and unlike Reina, has a very generous spirit towards me."

Scott felt a touch of contentment as he thought, "She's given me the greatest gift of unconditional love.

Whatever! I'm over it. The pain I experienced with Reina is more of an experience of life. As devastating as it was then, I realize now, something was amiss. Funny, Grandma always thought so, too. My future is with Margo. Tracy Island or Manhattan Island. Dad, it will be your call."


	3. Destiny Calls

Thank you Gerry Anderson for creating "Thunderbirds" now licensed to Carlton who took a great deal of license with them.

MCJ, you helped me see what my eyes were too tired to see.

Daria, thanks for helping me see the light on some things that totally slipped by me.

Murray B., my flight instructor and former captain of both Challengers and LearJets, thank you for your technical advice. How you gave up those two fine sexy jets to fly Hawkers is beyond me!

**"Destiny Calls"**

Executive Airlines, a segment of Newark Liberty International was busy as always.

Margo saw members of the rock group, "Spitfire" waiting for their pilot and crew to take them wherever. She shook her head thinking, "Those guys came from nowhere and rocked to the top of the charts. Glad I don't have to deal with any of that crowd, too rowdy on the planes." A friend of hers frequently flew for Spitfire and he griped every time he had a run with them.

Margo settled into the pilot's lounge, grabbed some coffee and began her flight plans to London. Jared Austin, Luke Harris, the Broadway director and producer, and four members of their party should be arriving shortly.

Sipping her coffee, she felt a warm flow that had nothing to do with the hot elixir streaming down her throat. It was warmth brought on by thoughts of Scott and from hearing his voice.

"I've got it bad," she thought, "really bad. The thing is I think he does too. C'mon, girl," she whispered, "time to get busy."

Cameron Northington, Margo's co-pilot was going over some pertinent information necessary for the flight. Both were a bit worried about running into possible storm systems. The Atlantic has not been much of a friendly space these past few months of hurricane season. Margo felt sure the safest route would be over Newfoundland towards Greenland and then down to the British Isles. Cameron agreed.

Margo left the lounge for pre-flight inspections. The Challenger 600 loomed before her as she approached it, magnificent with its bright silver and black imposing colours. The high noon sun blazed across the T-Tail, standing tall with the registration NA8955 emblazoned across the horizontal plate.

"What a beautiful aircraft." she thought, "I'm lucky to have her."

Margo often wondered why aircraft, such as the one Scott flew her to Las Vegas in, were not available for commercial use to the public.

"That Excelsior of his is phenomenal! It gets from coast to coast in record time. A plane like that would be great in the private jet industry. Not everyone wants to be on FireFlash. It's big and fast but way too expensive".

When she had mentioned it to Scott, he said there would only be one Excelsior and that would be for Tracy Enterprises, solely.

"Oh well, the public has no idea what they're missing."

On to pre-flight. This required all of Margo's concentration, so she forced herself to shake Scott out of her mind. Everything looked good and they were ready to roll. Margo paged Cameron and asked him to escort Jared, Luke and company out to the jet, as it was time to go. Kendra Thornhill was also on board as the party's flight attendant.

Margo stepped out of the cockpit to greet Jared, Luke and the others. Kendra was busy explaining the safety features of the craft and what to do in case of an emergency landing over sea or land. It was all the usual fare. Once everyone was settled, Margo and Cameron readied the Challenger for taxi.

The tower cleared Margo for takeoff and the Challenger glided down the runway and, with a mighty thrust, eased into the sky.

They were off. Every takeoff was a high for Margo. The joy of "skydancing" is what she called it.

Everything appeared to be going smoothly and Margo switched the instruments to autopilot once they leveled off.

Kendra stepped into the cockpit and brought some coffee for Margo and Cameron. They were busy checking the various flight data and keeping track on the storms that were whipping up near the areas they would be flying.

Margo tapped Cameron's shoulder, "If worse comes to worse, we'll just increase altitude and fly over it. I think we'll be OK." The two of them settled into an easy pattern, one born of familiarity, and let the Challenger pretty much fly herself.

A little over an hour out, the plane unexpectedly went dark and silent. One engine shuddered and flamed out, then the next.

The silence was screaming.

Margo and Cameron snapped to attention.

"Oh damn!" she said, "I don't believe this!"

The Challenger rocked side to side then slightly nosed over. There were no instrument readings at all. No panel lights, nothing. Suddenly a loud screeching whine pierced the cockpit as the ram air turbine deployed from the nose. Gradually, lights began to flicker, control panels were working, the transponder began to beep and the radios were working. Essential electrical instruments were once again operating but Challenger was going down.

Kendra burst into the cockpit, jaw set tight and looking very pale.

Margo in a calm and steady voice said, "Kendra, we have both engines out. Something must have been wrong with the fuel. The best we can hope for is an in tact ditching. We're going down. Please prepare the passengers for an emergency landing."

"Cameron!" Margo snapped, "Help me pull up the nose. It feels like the hydraulics are compromised. At this flight level, we've got to get her into a Mach-point-7-O glide, and it's got to be now!"

Margo knew she needed to treat the jet like a huge glider. They were going to ride some major thermals heading towards the sea at about 200 knots if they were lucky.

"God help us," she prayed.

Margo adjusted the mouthpiece of her headset and urgently spoke into it, "Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5. We have engines out over 52:50 north–35 west at flight level 340. Breaking off course 90 degrees, preparing to ditch. "

Descending at 1500 feet per minute, Margo and Cameron soon saw the massive swells of the Atlantic Ocean below. They had to be thirty to fifty feet at least.

Margo's jaw was set tight as she thought, "This is going to be a bitch of a ditch."

Again, Margo spoke into the mouthpiece, "Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Captain Margo Marin and Co-Captain Cameron Northington. Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5. We have engines out…over 52:50 north–35 west. We have come off course 90 degrees and are preparing to ditch. Please, call for the Coast Guard. Help us, please."

"Margo," Cameron's voice was eerily low, "we have to ditch parallel to the back end of these swells. It's the best shot we have at remaining in tact."

"I know, Cameron," Margo groaned. "I was hoping we'd see a tanker or something in the area, and there's nothing. The weather is so bad, and we will be on our own. Have you ever ditched while you were in the navy?"

Working with all their might to pull back on the controls, Cameron said, "Yeah, a very bad storm put me down 200 miles out of Hawaii. I thought I had a better chance at putting her into the sea instead of punching out. Either way I was damned. I got her down but it was extremely tough because of the high swells. This is different Margo; the controls are mushy. We've got to really work on pulling this nose up."

"Just keep helping me Cameron. Listen, once we ditch, we have to deploy the life rafts immediately. It will not be safe to stay in the plane, not with these huge swells. We have to try our best to ditch her right. Let's pray the swells are not too high."

Over the intercom, Margo ordered the passengers to prepare for an emergency water landing. She assured them, though she was not feeling it, they could make a decent crash landing keeping the plane in tact.

The passengers had already donned their life jackets. Kendra, trying to speak calmly said, "Please remove any eye glasses, contact lenses, dentures, place your arms around your knees, and lower your head. Your seat cushions are also floatation devices and life rafts are underneath the divan. We will deploy those once the plane is stabilized in the water."

Kendra took her seat and assumed the crash position. Her demeanor showed no panic, but inwardly she was trembling, and frightened in a way she has never been frightened before. She could not break, as the passengers were looking to her for solace.

They were going down.

Nine people on board. Seven consumed with their deepest thoughts, mouthing silent goodbyes and quiet prayers. Two having no time to make such peace, as flying the jet demanded their all.

Each was consumed with their own deepest thoughts. Each was caught in the cold grip of fear.

The Challenger caught the thermals and maintained the glide slope. Margo and Cameron struggled hard to keep the nose at the proper angle.

In the fuselage, Kendra said, "If you pray, now is a good time to do so. Margo and Cameron are excellent pilots. I believe they'll get us down as best they can."

What she did not say is she is hopeful their mid-sized jet could sustain them in the waters if it hit just right. As Kendra spoke to the passengers and readied them, she clutched the cross around her neck and silently prayed.

Challenger was in a barely controllable glide. Margo and Cameron were having a very hard time keeping the nose up.

Margo urgently spoke into the radio again, "Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5...we have lost both engines over 52:50 north–35 west. Controls are mushy. We are about to ditch. Please…get help to us. There's no site of ships anywhere."

"Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5, this is Gander Radio Control, please state position again."

"Gander Radio Control. Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5, position is 52:50 north–35 west"

Margo and Cameron were dumbstruck as the view through the cockpit window sent the grip of fear throughout them.

"No, this can't be happening!" Margo shouted, "The swells are enormous!"

Cameron, focusing on pulling the controls and trying to time the swells, finally said, "Margo, the controls are too mushy. It's going to be next to impossible to ditch parallel into the back of one of these monsters. Timing is crucial, without control, it's moot. Just keep pulling back with everything you've got!"

Margo and Cameron were not ready for the massive rogue wave that rose to meet the oncoming Challenger. The liquid mountain grew in front of their eyes.

The last thing Gander Radio Control heard was, "CAMERON! NOSE UP…NOSE UP…we've got to try to parallel this baby! CAMERON, HELP ME! NOSE UP! OH... MY GOD…THAT…THAT WALL OF WATER! WE…WE'RE GONNA HIT IT! OH GOD! S…SOMEONE PLEASE… PLEASE TELL SCOTT TRACY I LOVED HIM!"

For Gander Radio Control, the impact was a loud roar…the subsequent silence, deadly.

John was jolted out of his state of relaxation while tending his herb garden when the urgent call came through to Thunderbird 5. The woman's commanding yet frightened voice caught his attention. He scanned back the digital recorder. His face paled when he heard the replay, "Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Captain Margo Marin and Co-Captain Cameron Northington. Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5. We have engines out…over 52:50 north–35 west. We have come off course 90 degrees and are preparing to ditch. Please, call for the Coast Guard. Help us, please."

John could not believe what he was hearing as the digital playback continued.

His chest tightened when he heard the last part of the recording, "CAMERON! NOSE UP…NOSE UP…we've got to try to parallel this baby! CAMERON, HELP ME! NOSE UP! OH... MY GOD…THAT…THAT WALL OF WATER! WE…WE'RE GONNA HIT IT! OH GOD! S…SOMEONE PLEASE… PLEASE TELL SCOTT TRACY I LOVED HIM!"

"Oh my God! No, Margo! No!" John sighed heavily, as he gripped the edge of the console for the support he suddenly needed.

Jeff Tracy, as always was working at his desk when John's portrait flashed. The communicator on Jeff's desk popped up and he said, "Go ahead, John."

"Dad!" John could hardly get the word out.

"Dad, this is urgent. We have a serious…" John breathed deeply and was obviously having a hard time saying what he had to say.

"Come on, John." Jeff snapped, "What is it?"

"Dad, Margo's plane just crashed into the Atlantic. They experienced dual engine flameouts, possible fuel contamination. There's a storm brewing up in the area the plane went down. I don't know how long, if at all, that Challenger is going to be able to float, if it's floating. We have to do something. I don't know how Scott's going to handle this, he's not even back from Dublin yet."

"OK, John, calm down. Get the coordinates of the crash site while I page Scott. I'll let Virgil know he's going right back out and needs to take Pod 4. Alan and Gordon were just coming in for debriefing, but I'm sending them back down to the hangar. Brains and Tin-Tin will be on board, too. Make sure Virgil takes Thunderbird 2 to maximum speed. There's no time to waste.

"F.A.B., Dad."

Jeff, quaking on the inside, but willing himself not to let it show, paged Scott on his communicator.

He knew Scott and Margo were good friends, but did not know the extent or depth of the relationship.

"Yes," he thought, "she certainly is pleasant enough. Scott was extremely insistent about bringing her to the Island for frequent visits. The boys are crazy about her and Tin-Tin always looks forward to those visits so they can take off in one of the jets for shopping sprees. Whatever it is, a friend is down and in serious trouble."

Scott's portrait flashed and lifted to reveal him seated at the controls of Thunderbird 1 looking rather worn and exhausted.

"Hello, Father."

"Son, we have a dire situation. You have got to head out to this position, 52:50 north–35 west over the Atlantic right now. Virgil will be on the way as well with Gordon, Alan, Tin-Tin, Brains and Thunderbird 4. This is urgent."

"Dad, what is it? I was hoping to get some rest for …"

Jeff abruptly cut him off.

"Son, it's Margo. The engines flamed out on her jet and she's ditched in the Atlantic. John is monitoring the danger zone now. Virgil's been informed and he's preparing to leave as we speak. Scott, you have to hurry. A powerful storm is forming in her area. There's no communication. Move it!"

Jeff could see Scott's face tense with concern. He knew his son's adrenaline would kick in, he will not panic and any dread he feels will be a cast aside. This was not only a rescue, but also a rescue of a friend.

What Jeff Tracy did not realize, was that it was a rescue of a lover…a lover Scott had been hoping would become his wife.

Scott's dark blue eyes blazed back at his father, as he calmly, eerily said,

"F.A.B."


	4. The Rescue

Gerry Anderson created Thunderbirds. Thank you for giving us the stuff our imaginations can play with.

MCJ, many more thanks.

Yvette thanks for the suggestions.

Murray B., my flight instructor and former captain of both Challengers and LearJets, thanks for the technical advice.

**THE RESCUE**

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, come in Scott," John's voice was low, steady and very much in control despite the way he was feeling inside.

"John! What's Margo's position?" Scott snapped.

"Last known position is 52:50 north–35 west. She ought to be within a 50-mile radius of that. I had a signal from what I suspect is the life raft's built-in ELBA but it snuffed out. It may have been damaged on impact. The signal pinged them at that location when last read."

"John," despite his exhaustion Scott was very alert and in full military mode, "I need updates on the weather and ocean conditions at Margo's site and I need them every ten minutes. Contact Gander Radio Control, they should already be on it but the Canadian Coast Guard has to get out there now! Virgil won't get on the scene for nearly 3.5 hours and I have no sure way of stabilizing the plane or their life raft from Thunderbird 1."

"F.A.B. Scott, I'm on it. Let's keep this line open so I can just update you on the weather conditions instead of transmitting them. I have to tell you from what I'm seeing now the sea's very high. Swells look to be anywhere from thirty to forty feet. Scott hurry, if they're in a life raft it's going to be more than perilous in that cold water with gale force winds and visibility is currently less than 2 miles."

John paused a bit and then said, "Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys bring her back safely. We all love her, too."

"I know John, thanks. F.A.B., Scott out."

It was a rare moment Thunderbird 1 flew her maximum speed of 15,000 miles per hour. Scott Tracy was closer to his Island home near Auckland, New Zealand and had to backtrack towards the Atlantic Ocean nearly 1000 miles off the coast of Newfoundland, Canada. He wished he had remained at Dublin so he could get to Margo faster.

"Just over 8000 miles. I can get to Margo in a little under 35 minutes at maximum speed. I won't be much good without Virgil and the kids. He needs to push that lumbering thing. God, please help her and the others hold on."

Thunderbird 1 smoothly accelerated and Scott furiously tried to come up with a game plan. "What am I going to do once I get on the scene? If Margo and the others are in a life raft, those giant swells will toss them around like rag dolls. I'll get there way ahead of Virg but I won't be of much help. If the swells are that bad, visibility is crap and we have gale force winds, the coast guard may take as long as Thunderbird 2. This is one time no one can afford to screw the pooch."

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, Scott?"

"Yes John."

"Gale force winds at danger zone are up to 80 knots. At that force, the air will be chock full of spume. They're going to have trouble breathing, much less riding that raft. Swells are averaging 30 feet. Wave height in this situation can reach 70 feet or more. What's your ETA?"

"Twenty minutes John. I'm at maximum speed. What did Gander or the Coast Guard have to say?"

Clearing his throat John replied, "They've got a C-130 Hercules headed out to search for wreckage and survivors. It'll be tough because of the low visibility but they're using infrared scanners. The chopper can't make it because of the distance and weather. They have two cutters on the way, but the swells will prevent them from getting there for about two hours. At best, we can pray they are secured in a life raft and ride it out until they can be stabilized and lifted out."

"OK John, here's what I may have to do. Dear God, I hope they have abandoned the jet. If they hit a rogue wave, it could tear it apart if it didn't already break apart on impact"

John swallowed hard remembering Margo's scream about the wall of water. He knew the jet could remain intact if they ditched it parallel to the swells, but if they slammed into a rogue wave, that would be a completely different scenario.

John knew Scott had not heard the playback of the distress call and no one thought he should, at least not now. Looking directly at his brother's image John said, "Go on."

"I have that winching system on board with the multiple claspers attached. Using them directly will puncture and tear up the raft. However, I can try to lower it and if they can somehow secure the raft ropes to the claspers, I can hover above and keep them steady as they ride the swells."

"Scott that sounds like it could work." John knew the idea was a long shot, but he had to remain positive for his brother and for Margo. "Let's hope someone figures out what to do with the ropes and claspers and injuries are not too bad to prevent them from doing so."

"Someone will have to figure it out. I'm hoping Margo's co-pilot, Cameron is not badly injured and is able to handle this. He's Navy, and would've had training in ocean survival. John, I'll have to try. I've got to keep them upright and afloat and pray a rogue wave doesn't develop."

Hearing the plea in his brother's voice John firmly but gently replied, "Scott, I'm not saying don't go for it. I'm just saying it may take a moment before someone figures it out. It's a good plan Bro. Just do it. Let me look at the weather for you again."

"What've you got, John?"

"The same as before. No changes."

"John I'm near the site. How far out is Virgil?"

"He kicked in the turbo systems, so he's out two hours max."

"OK, I've got to go and see what I can find. There's no sight of the C-130 on radar. Visibility's very bad. I'm going to have to skim to about 80 feet above sea level to search. Keep the lines open and I'm going to call Virgil."

"F.A.B."

"Scott out."

"Oh God, no!" Scott's heart sank as he flew into the area of the danger zone. What he saw nearly caused the bile to rise into his throat.

What appeared to be the empennage of the Challenger was floating with the high T-Tail sticking above the surface. He gripped the controls to steady himself.

"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 1! Urgent!"

Virgil responded grimly, "Thunderbird 2 here, go ahead Scott."

"Virgil I'm at the danger zone. The empennage has broken away. They have to be on a raft somewhere. The swells are massive and visibility is very bad, gale force winds up to 80 knots. Can you push it any faster?"

Virgil, realizing Scott knows he is taking Thunderbird 2 as fast as he can, sighs to himself, "He always tells me to make it faster, knowing full well I can't. l guess it makes Scott feel better to say that when he's under immense pressure. This time, with the rescue of Margo, I can forgive my older brother anything."

"We're doing the best we can. Looks like we have a tail wind and that'll help."

"Good job Virgil. Just please hurry!" Scott took a deep breath before continuing

"Look, tell Gordon to be ready with Thunderbird 4, dive, and cutting gear. I am hoping we have all the survivors and will not have to do retrieval, but I don't know. Please tell Alan to suit up as well. We'll be using the basket winch to get people out of that raft and it'll be a very rough ride up. Have the stretch basket ready too, for those who can't sit upright and have to be stabilized. We'll have to be on the alert for possible rogue waves. Finally, have Tin-Tin and Brains on stand-by to treat victims for hypothermia and other injuries in sickbay.

"F.A.B. You mentioned the empennage. Any sign of the rest of the jet?"

"No Virgil. That's another reason why I want Gordon ready with Thunderbird 4. If everyone's not accounted for on the raft, we should try to search for the fuselage and do a retrieval."

"F.A.B. Scott. Are you OK?"

"Yea bro thanks for asking. We have a job to do."

"I know. Just wanted to make sure you are with it."

"I'm fine." The voice was snappish. "Let's get on with it."

"Will do. Virgil out."

As Thunderbird 2 thundered along Virgil, Alan, Gordon, Tin-Tin and Brains sat in silence trying to play out how this rescue will unfold, all worrying about Scott and how being a part of Margo's rescue may affect him.

Virgil broke the silence sensing what the others are thinking. "Look, Scott's military training has already taken over. That'll prevent his judgment and decision making from getting clouded because of the emotion involved. He will find them, orchestrate this and keep things steady until we get there. Scott's a field commander first and foremost and I know he'll figure it out."

Tin-Tin sighed heavily and spoke up, "I'm sure Scott will get through the actual duty of it all, but what about when we get on the ground? What if Margo's injuries are severe, or worse? He'll need his father to help him, but Mr. Tracy has no idea how close all of this is to Scott and what his relationship with Margo is really about."

"Yeah," responded Alan and Gordon. "After all, we only found out a few hours ago just how serious the two of them are."

"Good point, Tin-Tin." Virgil responded. "Since this is off the Newfoundland coast, we'll more than likely take everyone to New York for triage and extended care if it's needed and we'll be in the proximity of Tracy Towers in case we're in this for the long haul. Who knows what we'll encounter?

Look, I think we should see what's happening once we get to the danger zone before I contact Dad about coming to New York. After all, if Margo's not in bad shape, Dad won't have to make the trip, so let's wait to see how this unfolds before we clue him in. If it's bad, I'll make sure Dad knows he needs to be here."

Everyone murmured in agreement and braced themselves for the task that lay ahead.

The communicator on Scott's console beeped and the image of his father appeared. Jeff's voice was deep and controlled, "Son, what's the situation?"

Scott reiterated everything he told Virgil. Jeff responded, "OK. Your idea is good. It's worth a shot until Virgil arrives. Son, are you alright?"

"Dad I have to be. I need to continue scouting the area. I don't see any sign of a raft and only the empennage is afloat. I'll be in touch if there's anything to report."

"Alright Scott. Base out"

Scott surveyed the danger zone in an outward spiraling pattern from what he thought would be its center. The swells rose ominously, causing him great concern. Rain pounded hard turning the grey waters black with churning caps. Visibility was next to nothing.

"I've got to increase sensitivity on the infrared scanners. I can't see a damned thing through this soup and without any signal from the ELS."

His jaw set firmly as he concentrated on the task.

"_I can't allow my feelings for Margo to control me or the situation I'm facing. Anything short of emotional discipline could lead to tragic results. Stay focused Scott_."

Years of military leadership, training in risk management and assessment had kicked in. His skills had been tested on numerous occasions, but never anything like this. It was all too close to home, too close to his heart.

"Alright," he said aloud, "time is crucial. I have to find that raft. The reality is this is beyond bad. I have to take control of the chaos, make sense out of it and get those people out of there."

Subconsciously Scott succeeded in depersonalizing the situation. It now registered with him as an urgent rescue and nothing more than 'to get those people out of there'. In full military mode he was capable of doing what he always did best, take command of the situation and make cold decisions based on knowledge, not emotion.

Scott continued his pattern re-affirming his thoughts in a hoarse whisper, "I've got to try to watch these waves. They can mount up at anytime and take Thunderbird 1 out. C'mon, where is that raft? Time is of the essence!

Everything is blackening. The ocean is showing her power and that little yellow raft is being tossed around like a bath toy, and I have got to find it."

Scott saw two thirty foot swells coming together, back to back, but getting ready to clash. He raised his altitude just in time, as a seventy-foot wall of water shot under him missing his craft by inches.

"Damn! That was entirely too close."

Settling back into his seat, he continued his spiraling pattern. Scott felt a mental ticking of time getting louder with each pass. Scanning the console yet again, he saw images on the infrared screen. Sure enough, the heat tracers were showing people laid out in an octagonal pattern. It was the survivors on the raft.

With the thrusters on low Scott maneuvered his craft towards the raft. He switched on the laser illumination device to enhance the night vision screens to see if it would be effective in the dark overcast sky. It was. The raft was nearly below him. What he saw was disheartening. There were eight people on board the life raft. One was missing.

Scott could not dwell on who the missing person might be. He looked hard into the screen to see if anyone was moving. He could not make out individuals, but he could see movement.

With winds blowing fiercely Scott set Thunderbird 1 on hover mode. He opened her belly hatch and began to lower the claspers to the raft. _"_Please understand you have to grab it and secure your ropes to it_," _he willed.

The winds blew the claspers line wildly like a pendulum over the raft. The swells came and went, each time taking the raft further away from Thunderbird 1's position.

Scott saw movement on his screen. Looking closely he saw one of the victims throwing something over the sides of the raft.

"Drogues!" he exclaimed. "That must be Cameron. He would know to drop the drogues in an effort to keep the raft from moving too much while the claspers are being lowered. Thank you God!"

Once again Scott maneuvered Thunderbird 1 over the raft and lowered the claspers. He saw on the screen someone else moving about and appearing to take direction.

"Please," Scott willed, "please understand what it is you have to do so I can help you."

Sure enough Scott could see someone reaching for the crab-like claspers. They missed. The line was swinging wildly, and made several more passes before someone finally grabbed for it.

The two people pried the claspers apart and one stared at a leg for what seemed to be a long while.

"C'mon!" Scott whispered, "Secure the ropes to the claw parts of the leg. C'mon. Just do it."

The person Scott thought to be Cameron caught on. He took part of the roping laced throughout the raft and secured it on the claw end of a claspers leg. The other person helping proceeded to latch roping to the other legs.

It was a leviathan effort but they succeeded in securing the ropes to all eight legs of the claspers.

Scott silently prayed and willed Virgil to hurry. He raised his altitude to 100 feet and put tension on the claspers' line.

Taking a deep breath as this was the best he could do, he scanned the infrared viewer more thoroughly to try to determine the condition of the other survivors. He could detect movement of six of the eight. Two victims appeared to be unconscious and secured to the raft like the others.

Another swell was in the making, heading directly towards the raft.

"God, please give us a break. Help me out here, will you?" Scott was getting angry and frustrated. The claspers system was semi-stable at best, but far from perfect. He prayed as the swell rode under them that it would not capsize the raft. At least he would not lose them as long as the connections stayed/remained strong.

Scott had been playing this cat and mouse game with the swells for at least an hour when his radar screen blipped signaling the arrival of Thunderbird 2. The Coast Guard cutters had yet to arrive. He checked the infrared screen again and so far so good, but the situation was beyond desperate.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, come in Scott."

"This is Thunderbird 1. Virgil, your timing's perfect as it's getting tough keeping this raft from tipping."

"Scott we're maneuvering around you now. Getting ready to deploy Pod 4 and Gordon is prepared. He's going to try to get along side the raft to stabilize it more and see if everyone can be winched to safety. Alan is in dive gear and will be assisting."

"F.A.B. Let's do it!"

Pod 4 hit the water with a mighty splash. It took a moment to stabilize and then the ramp opened and Thunderbird 4 slid off the tracks.

Gordon deftly maneuvered the sub towards the raft. It was hairy riding the swells, but the little craft had been designed to withstand just about anything the sea could deliver.

Gordon finally made it to the raft. Visibility was very bad, obscuring clear vision as to who was on board. Carefully he managed to secure the raft to Thunderbird 4. The claspers were ready for release to make way for Thunderbird 2's winching system.

Alan climbed out of Thunderbird 4's hatch and scrambled aboard the raft to determine the condition of those on board and triage the most seriously injured.

"Scott, Virgil, come in please." Alan said breathlessly, a hint of relief in his voice.

"Go ahead Alan."

"Captain Marin is alive, but unconscious. Vitals appear to be stable, breathing a bit labored. I can't hear much more with the noise. She has some facial lacerations. Captain Northington has several deep lacerations. His shoulder was dislocated, but one of the other survivors popped it back in so he could secure the claspers. The others appear to have non-life threatening injuries, there are some broken bones but they can handle the basket lift. One passenger is missing. One other person is unconscious. He and Captain Marin need the stretcher. Let's get them out first."

Scott drew a sharp breath, closed his eyes for a second and thanked God, "At least she's alive."

"Scott, it appears she has some broken ribs. I can't tell much more. I'm sending her up first. Virgil, get ready and stabilize that line."

Alan, with help from Cameron, secured Margo into the basket stretcher. This was no easy task with the heavy movement of the raft and winds. Thunderbird 4 kept it as secure as possible, more so than the claspers had been able to.

Alan signaled and Virgil turned the switches and the winch began winding back. The winds buffeted Margo terribly. Brains was near the hatch and did his best to decrease the swing. Finally, Margo was aboard.

Tin-Tin and Brains got Margo into sick bay and as Tin-Tin began to tend to her, Brains returned to the hatch to help the other victims.

The process was long and slow, but successful. Everyone was hauled aboard Thunderbird 2 without incident. Cameron was the last to evacuate the raft, as he truly would not abandon his position until all under his care were cared for.

Brains and Tin-Tin had their hands full busily stripping the clothing off the survivors and getting warming blankets around them, stabilizing broken bones, and ministering to other injuries.

As Thunderbirds 2 and 1 continued to hover, Gordon checked in.

"Alan and I are going to dive to search for the fuselage. If we find it we'll investigate for the missing victim."

"Gordon," Virgil sounded rushed, "can you and Alan make it to the Canadian coast for pick-up? I'd like to get these people to the hospital and would rather take off now. Destination; Lenox Hill Hospital in New York."

"F.A.B. Virg. We're within our range. Collect the pod and head out. This way we can take our time searching the area for the fuselage. I'll contact you when we head for the coast."

Scott cut in, "Do you two need me to hover here while you search?"

"No, bro. Head out with Virgil and take care of your lady. We'll radio if there's an issue. The Coast Guard isn't far away just in case we need them."

"F.A.B. Good job, guys. Thanks. Scott out"

As the two huge ships disappeared into the murky skies, Gordon put Thunderbird 4 in dive mode and the grim search began.

A few hours later Gordon and Alan came upon what was left of the Challenger, several miles from where the empennage broke up and several hundred feet below the surface. The brothers gathered their cutting gear and readied for the retrieval.

"Gordon," Alan's voice was muted by their mask equipment, "a wing has been shorn off. They must have hit a rogue wave coming in."

"Yeah, I can't begin to imagine what that looked like from Margo's and Cameron's view. It would've freaked me out for sure. Hey, we can swim in from the aft part of the fuselage. The victim may still be strapped into his or her seat."

"OK Gordon. I'm coming up right behind you."

"I don't believe it!" Gordon exclaimed. "This plane took a severe beating. It's a wonder so many survived. I'm thinking if they hit a rogue, it came from port side. That's where the most damage is."

"Gordon! Over here!" Alan was saddened by what he saw. A young man still strapped into his seat, his torso and lower extremities doing a sick marionette-like dance at the sea's beck and call. He had been sitting on the side of the plane that was now missing the wing. The side that had very likely slammed into the rising wave.

Gordon sidled up to Alan, and with a razor cutting tool, cut the young man free.

"Alan, I have body bags in the storage container. We'll wrap him and secure him in the passenger bay. Damn, he looks like he's our age."

Alan shuddered remembering how they had nearly lost Gordon a few years ago when he was in the hydrofoil accident. His survival was doubtful and it took him four months to recover.

"Yes, it's sad. Someone's son, brother or maybe even husband will never come home again. Let's get him on board."

"F.A.B."

Once aboard Thunderbird 4, Gordon contacted Virgil's wrist communicator realizing he would be in New York by now and more than likely at the hospital.

Virgil answered the incessant beeping, "Go ahead Gordon."

"We located the fuselage and the victim. Male, about 23 years old. No personal effects were in the vicinity.

"OK boys, are you headed to the Coast Guard near Gander?"

"Yes, is there any news about Margo and the others?"

"Margo's in critical condition and is still unconscious. She has some facial lacerations, broken ribs, a punctured lung, suffered a severe concussion and I think some internal bleeding. She's on assisted breathing and Scott's with her now. Dad's flying in too, and should arrive in about eight hours. The others have suffered an assortment of injuries, nothing life threatening. All are suffering from hypothermia, but should be OK in a few days' time. We have the ID on the young man you have recovered. His name is Brett Morgan. The authorities need to identify the body before confirming it to his family who arrived at the hospital moments ago."

"Alright," Gordon said, "when can we expect you?"

"I should be there in one and a half hours. I'll contact you and you can meet me 300 yards out. It'll be easier to drop the pod and collect you."

"F.A.B. We'll see you then."

"Virgil out."

Virgil joined Brains and Tin-Tin just outside Margo's room. "I've got to go pick up the kids. They have retrieved the missing victim. I should be back in about three and a half hours. Please contact me if anything comes up regarding Margo."

Tin-Tin, tears in her eyes softly said, "Yes, Virgil. Hurry back and please be careful."

"V…V…Virgil…I will b…b…be nearby as I w…w…want to…keep an e…e…eye on the m…m…machines m…m…monitoring M…M…Margo."

"OK, Brains," came the firm yet gentle reply, as Virgil realized the shy engineer felt this was the best way he could be of assistance, by monitoring the console adjacent to Margo's room that controlled the machines responsible for sustaining her.

Virgil walked into Margo's room as the doctors continued working on her. Scott was slightly in the background staring blankly at the activity in front of him.

Virgil grabbed his elder brother in a strong embrace and Scott welcomed the support as fatigue and stress took the better of him.

"Scott. She is going to be all right. Give her time. She's strong and willful. Give her time."

Looking his brother squarely in the eye he said, "Virgil I want John to play the distress call for me."

"Why? I don't think that'll do you any good. No Scott, not now. You're too raw from all of this and now's not the time."

"I want to hear what it is Margo saw, and what was happening to her. She can't tell me now, and I feel like I need to know."

"Alright, if you insist. Dad called ahead and arranged for this half of the floor to be sealed so the lounge is private. I'm going with you and we'll contact John from there."

Much against Virgil's wishes, he and Scott headed towards the lounge. Brains and Tin-Tin chose to remain near Margo's side.

Scott raised his wrist and spoke into the communicator watch calling John.

John's image appeared, "Hello Scott. How's Margo doing?"

"She's hasn't come to yet. The doctors say it may be a few days before she wakes up. She has broken ribs, a punctured lung, some internal bleeding, facial lacerations, and a concussion. I don't know anything more than that."

"I'm sorry, bro. I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too. Listen, I want to hear the distress call."

"What? Scott, bad idea. Not now, not after all you've just been through. Why do you want to hear it?"

"Look, Virgil said the same thing. I want to hear it because Margo just went through hell and back. I want to hear what it is she saw and what was happening around her. She can't tell me, but I see fear in the way she's gripping the covers and not letting go. I need to know what she experienced. Please, John!"

"Alright, I understand. It would be better if someone were with you. It's bone chilling."

"Virg is with me."

"OK, hold on while I retrieve it. It'll take a few minutes."

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere."

John's heart was heavy as he searched for Margo's relay. He really didn't think Scott should hear it, and he dreaded having to hear it again himself.

Scott's communicator beeped.

"Go ahead John."

"Alright Scott, here it is."

Scott and Virgil sat down on the couch as the message began to play.

"_Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5. We have engines out over 52:50 north–35 west at flight level 340. Breaking off course 90 degrees, preparing to ditch."_

Scott inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Virgil placed his arm around him.

"_Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Captain Margo Marin and Co-Captain Cameron Northington. Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5. We have engines out…over 52:50 north–35 west. We've come off course 90 degrees and are preparing to ditch. Please, call for the Coast Guard. Help us, please."_

"Oh God!" Scott placed his head in his hands. Hearing her say her name made it more difficult for him. Virgil was paling a bit as he listened. He has not heard the call either.

"_Gander Radio! Mayday…Mayday…this is Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5...we have lost both engines over 52:50 north–35 west. Controls are mushy. We're about to ditch. Please…get help to us. There's no sight of ships anywhere."_

"_Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5, this is Gander Radio Control, please state position again."_

"_Gander Radio Control. Challenger N-A-8-Niner-5-5, position is 52:50 north–35 west"_

"Virgil, she was keeping it together."

"Yes Scott. She stayed pretty cool under those intense circumstances."

The tape rolled on.

"_No, this can't be happening! The swells are enormous!"_

"Virgil, a rogue wave must have been forming. Oh dear God, that's what she saw! It must have been rising to meet the incoming plane. She wouldn't have been able to ditch it into the rear of the crests."

Scott was completely unprepared for what he heard next.

"_CAMERON! NOSE UP…NOSE UP…we've got to try to parallel this baby! CAMERON, HELP ME! NOSE UP! OH... MY GOD…THAT…THAT WALL OF WATER! WE…WE'RE GONNA HIT IT! OH GOD! S…SOMEONE PLEASE… PLEASE TELL SCOTT TRACY I LOVED HIM!" _

The ensuing silence caught the two brothers off guard and was deafening.

Scott's faced blanched. He stood up, his body shaking, his breathing becoming rapid. Virgil reached out to him, but Scott took off before he could say anything and made it to the lavatory just in time.

Virgil was right behind him but paused in the doorway, as he heard his brother's agony emanating from within a closed stall.

Virgil was waiting for him by the sink when he emerged from the stall. Scott moved to rinse his face and mouth and was still shaking.

Virgil touching him on the shoulder said, "I'm sorry bro. I didn't think you should hear it."

"No, I needed to. You know Virg, we've seen every horror known to man, but the horror Margo saw, and hearing her just tore through me. I wasn't ready for that. I can't believe as all this was happening, she thought of me. Oh God Virgil, she thought of me."

Tears stung at Scott's eyes.

"Hey, bro, she loves you. You were a comfort to her as this was happening. You have to know that."

"I hope you're right. She was frightened and I couldn't help her."

"But you did help her in the end. You came for her. She knew you would. Not as International Rescue of course, but she knew you would more than likely take all your Air Force expertise and find her. She was close, because you did exactly that."

"Thanks, Virgil."

"It's alright, Scott. You've handled this extremely well, especially with the lack of sleep and just coming off that Dublin mission. Right now, you need to rest."

"I know. I just can't stand seeing her this way. No responses at all. She's so banged up and hurt. I can't do anything to help her more."

"You're with her by her side." Virgil replied. "She'll feel that."

"Virgil, look at this." Scott pulled out his wallet and removed a small envelope hidden within. "I keep it with me always. Margo gave this to me about six months after we started dating. It was her way of telling me how she felt, but she was shy about actually saying it."

Virgil took the lacy pink stationery and carefully unfolded it. He noticed it was slightly scented with Margo's perfume. The script was bold yet feminine.

"_Dearest Scott:_

_No one can understand what words intend_

_therefore, it's useless to even try._

_Let's just say I'm sending love to a friend_

_and leave to the future the explanation as to why…._

_Hurry back to New York, Scott. The future is waiting._

_Love, hugs and kisses,_

_Margo"_

Those few written words clarified Scott's relationship with Margo and Virgil realized this was much deeper than anyone could know.

"Oh bro, that pretty much sealed it for you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did. That little note justified all the trips to New York and juggling schedules just to be with her. After I read it, I gathered her up in my arms, and told her I loved her. We later went to a Broadway show and had dinner at Oceana. It was a terrific night in every way."

Scott ran his fingers through his thick hair, as he was prone to do when in deep thought. There was a little smile on his face as he remembered that evening.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me about this before. That's a milestone in a relationship, bro."

"I don't know it just didn't come up. We took things very slowly and let our friendship build. When she gave me that note, things were still platonic. Heavy, but platonic. I think we both wanted to be sure before we took that next step. I knew I didn't want her to be just a 'New York fling.' I've had more than enough of that over the years. It was killing me, but it was worth it."

Virgil smiled at his brother and touched his shoulder, "I'm sure it was. I know you, and I admire your restraint.

Look, I have to go pick up the kids. They retrieved the victim. I'll be back in a few hours. Tin-Tin and Brains are here and Dad'll be arriving in less than eight hours."

"What? Dad's coming?" Scott was incredulous. "Virg, how'd you manage to get him to agree to that? As far as he's concerned, this is just another rescue, only it involves someone we know."

Virgil looked thoughtfully at his brother and sadly smiled, "Bro, I made sure he knew this was no ordinary rescue and that he needs to be here for you and for all of us. He's doesn't understand the gist of it as I told him it's better to get the details in person, but he understood the urgency. Now, will you be alright?"

"Yes." Scott's voice was hushed.

"I'm glad you shared that note with me. I've always saidshe was good for you. Now look, please rest a bit and get some food into you. You've been up since Dublin and you have to be strong for Margo. Please do it. The doctors are doing their job and you need to do yours. Let Tin-Tin and Brains help you. They're your family, too."

Scott wearily looked at his brother and nodded, "You're right. Safe journey and we'll be here when you get back."

As Virgil turned to walk out the door, Scott Tracy's vigil began.


	5. Emotional Rescue

**This chapter contains suggestive adult content, though not graphic.**

MCJ, thank you. This one was a roller coaster write.

Yvette, great suggestions and they are very much appreciated.

Quiller, those "hawkeyes" of yours are greatly appreciated!

**EMOTIONAL RESCUE**

The silence in Margo's room was shattered by the beeping of an EKG, and the whirring noises of medical marvels helping to sustain her. It had been two days and she had not stirred.

Sitting at the top of her bed, Scott gingerly laid Margo on his chest whispering firmly, "C'mon Lady G., breathe with me. Feel me against you. Feel my heart beating and my chest rising with you."

Silence...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

"Margo, baby, please!" Scott cradling her ever so gently urged her on, "Remember how you would spoon into me and we'd breathe together slowly, deeply, until relaxation came? Do it now, baby, please. I'm with you, and I need you to be with me. Please baby, just follow me."

Silence...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

Exhaustion was finally taking its toll on Scott. He had been at Margo's bedside for more than 48 hours, only taking breaks to shower and shave. He has not slept since the Dublin rescue. That, coupled with Margo's rescue and the impact it had had on Margo, was steadily eroding his stamina.

Tin-Tin had been trying to get him to eat, telling him he had to keep his strength up. She finally cajoled him to break away a moment to take some soup.

Margo looked so peaceful in the midst of the pillows. Returning to her bed, Scott eased behind her and again gently settled her upon his chest. Several of her ribs had been broken and she was taped up very tightly. He handled her like fine china.

Snuggling into the fan of her tresses, Scott closed his eyes and the beeping machines lulled him into a scattered sleep as he cradled her to him.

The feel of her wavy hair reminded him of the first time they became one. The memory gave him peace as it played through his mind.

It was a cold December evening in New York City. Margo and Scott were walking back to her apartment after enjoying a Broadway show and a quiet, intimate dinner.

They had been dating for six months and it had been quite hectic for them to find time for each other between their busy schedules and living half a world apart.

More and more, Scott offered to head to Tracy Towers to handle the paper-work aspect of Tracy Enterprises, an excuse to bring him to New York more often. He was sure his father knew something was up, of course involving a woman, because Scott had always disliked anything that dealt with desk duty.

It was on that snowy walk Scott realized just how deeply he had fallen for this woman. His relationship with her was nothing like he had ever experienced before. As soon as he would arrive at the Towers, he'd call her and dive into the day's work so he could get to her as soon as possible.

That particular evening, as they passed the Hilton Hotel on 6th Avenue, Scott asked her if she'd like to go in for a cognac and to catch a little of the jazz quartet that he knew played in the lounge. She agreed, and in they went.

The music was stirring, mellow, sexy, and warm. Scott enjoyed a neat Glenlivit while watching Margo sipping her Courvoisier as she subtly swayed to the rhythmic melodies. Everything about her enthralled him. Her long perfumed neck, cat-like cheek bones, dark brown doe eyes that were like endless pools, full enriching smile, legs that went on for days, and a spirit as vibrantly beautiful as the woman herself. Warmth had spread through him that was definitely not induced by the scotch.

He wanted Margo completely, and knew he had wanted her since the day he took her to Las Vegas; but now the feeling had an intensity he had not experienced before.

He thought it best to take this one slowly. Establishing a solid friendship and trust with this woman before he dived into that abyss was crucial. Scott wanted her to feel secure about him in ways that were important in a friendship and a loving relationship. He wanted her to feel he would always be loving, reliable, generous in spirit, accountable, and responsible for her heart.

He knew distance could be hard on a relationship and his secrets made it more difficult. That was where he believed the trust came in and had to be built.

There she was, across from him, bathed in the amber lights of the room. Her mocha complexion was burnished under those lights. It looked warm, enriching, inviting him to touch, feel, hold and explore.

Earlier in the day, she had given him a note written on the most delicate of stationery, pink, lacy, and scented with her perfume. It was her way of saying she loved him and inviting him to take the next step.

That's when he told her he loved her.

She felt his gaze and turned to look at him. A smile played on her lips and she slightly tilted her head, looking directly at him with those huge doe eyes. "How regal she is!" he thought.

He took her in once more.

That long neck, thick wavy hair, high cheekbones and full, sensual mouth.

Everything about her, especially those endless legs, accented this fascinating woman.

Margo had leaned over towards him and asked him what he was thinking.

"Scott Tracy, you're staring at me. What is on your mind?"

His reverie was interrupted but he did not take his gaze off her.

He reached for her hand and softly kissed the inside of her wrist, inhaling the perfume surrounding it. He loved it. Her signature scent was always in the most delectable places.

Scott placed her hand against his cheek and feeling her warmth, said she would probably be better off not knowing.

Leaning closer to him and feeling his heat, she simply said, "Tell me."

Looking at her for a long while, he squeezed her hand, and whispered, "Lady G., let's go."

They covered the four blocks to her home briskly, snuggled into each other against the snow kissed wind. He was impatient with the elevator and even more so with its ride to the 36th floor. There were too many people in the lift for him to do what he was thinking.

_"Damn, these New York high rises!"_

When they exited the elevator he noticed they were the only ones in the hallway, and his desire got the better of him. As Margo pulled out her keys and placed them in the lock, Scott turned her face to him and kissed her, holding her tightly, exploring her warmth with a very inquisitive and knowing tongue.

It was time for him to know more.

At first, Margo resisted a bit. After all, they were in a common hallway. Resistance was futile as she met his every move.

Margo let go into his embrace, kissing him passionately in return. She felt his heat rushing through her as he pulled her close to him. She was yielding to him, as his kisses grew more intense then ever before.

She knew where this was going to lead; there was no question, as she began to feel his fullness, his wants, his needs, his desires.

He was not alone in that desire. She wanted him just as badly and he felt it in her kisses, feeling her fire. Her body willingly arched into his, she tossed her head back, her hair thick as a lion's mane surrounding him as he kissed her.

Breathlessly Margo whispered, "Scott, the door. Let me get the door."

Without releasing her, or interfering with the rhythms building between them, he reached for the keys, turned the doorknob, shoved the door open and they spilled into the apartment, as one. He pushed it closed, and it locked automatically.

The only lights coming into the living room were from the stars, the city and the diamond-like lights reflected from the magnificent view of the Hudson River.

Scott ripped her coat off as she stood in front of him. She tore at his coat and jacket.

Her off-the-shoulder silk dress draped tightly over all that he longed for. He took her into his arms and whirled her against the wall. She looked up at him, the want in her eyes as she guided his mouth to hers.

She was the aggressor this time, totally unbridled.

She backed up against the wall, pulling his body to hers. She was tall and more so with her stilettos on. This gave her more of a way with him and he relished it. She danced one way, he followed, she danced another, he was right there.

Their bodies were in a rhythm, a syncopated beat.

Their passion, raw and demanding.

Scott held her face in his hands and reached down to kiss her neck, cheeks, and lips. She quivered under his touch. He parted her lips very gently to once again enjoy her familiar taste. She reached up to pull him more tightly to her, and he responded with great willingness, feeling bursts of explosions rippling throughout his soul.

Their kisses were hard, hungry, ardent, probing, and exploring. Margo lost all sense of self as he told her body how to respond. She let go to him completely. Holding her tightly to him, her breathing had become more rapid, as did his. He felt the beautiful fullness of her breasts pressed against him and he knew.

He knew it was time for him to know more.

Burying his face within her mane, her fire engulfing him and feeling like he was falling endlessly, Scott whispered, "Oh God! Margo, I've wanted you for so long."

Her body eagerly responded, as she pulled him into another long kiss, and a lusty moan of pleasure was heard as she ground into him.

"Scott!" she breathed huskily and she could say no more. Margo trembled within the strength of his hold.

His hands explored her, eagerly searching for a way to his desires. Her dress was too fitted, obstructing his quest. Without missing a beat, he reached behind her, and slowly, deliberately pulled the zipper down and she shimmied out of it.

He stepped back to marvel at her body, so full in all the right places. There she was, his Lady Godiva, her strapless bra threatened by its voluptuous contents, her waist surrounded by the laciest of garter belts holding black sheer silk stockings in their place. Underneath, a lace bikini covered his paradise. Her endless legs were supported in a pair of stiletto heels.

For six months, this is what he had been imagining, and there she was, in all her magnificence, willing to become his.

It was time for him to know more.

Scott was transfixed by what he saw. His first total vision of the woman who captured his heart when he thought it could never be caught again. There she stood, his friend who was about to become his lover, and perhaps one day, his wife.

He moved towards her and took her in his arms. Her near nakedness was beautiful and warm. She removed his tie, took her time unbuttoning his shirt, and teased him with seductive hips swaying against his. All the while, he caressed her with curious hands thinking, _"Margo, you...you are my everything."_

She slowly removed his belt and undid his trousers. He stepped out of them, revealing ripped abs and a pair of Speedo-like black Calvin Klein's, straining with their contents.

She looked and purred, "Oh, how generous."

Margo sighed deeply at the sight. She stroked his chest, relishing the feel of its fine definition. Her hands played over him until she reached his nirvana. Scott had to close his eyes and steady himself a bit. Taking a deep breath, he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her gently upon the bed, stepped back to admire her and said, "I love you, Lady. I...I...Oh, God!" The sudden look of exasperation said it all.

Margo reached for him and gently said, "Scott, come here." Her voice was husky and rich; as she told him, she loved him too. She knew what he suddenly thought about and assured him it was alright, by telling him she had anticipated this moment months before and he could relax about it.

His last bit of reluctant restraint gave way when he heard her say, "Don't talk anymore, and just love me."

He could not contain his wants any longer. Margo slipped under him, as he kissed her all over. She felt the tingling sensation of his touch, of his love, until it took her over completely.

She let the surge rip through her without any kind of restraint. Her body rose to his, her hips to his. She cried out his name in her pleasure, as he buried his face again in her hair, her scent, taking in her essence, in every way possible.

They danced amongst the sheets, as his six months of curiosity sought out every answer.

Her six months of curiosity responded with reckless abandon.

The moment came when his life's force flowed into her as she clung tightly to him, riding with the waves. For Scott, it was heaven, it was bliss and he crested with her every move. "Oh, Margo!" Her name resonated in his brain and probably throughout all of New York City!

The two of them loved like they had never loved before.

They loved until they could love no more; yes, they loved until total exhaustion, bathed in a sublime afterglow.

Scott stirred and gently sat up looking at Margo as she lay cuddled against his chest, her breathing slow, deep and rhythmic. The night's pitch was spangled with the diamond light of stars, casting their luminance through the bedroom window. Her lion's mane of hair was spread throughout; thick, wavy and laced with her perfume.

He ran his fingers through it, admiring her beauty enhanced by the jeweled starlight, and thinking of the love they just shared. For the first time, he had made love to a woman he felt truly wanted to be with him in return. She had no hidden agenda. It was about Scott Tracy, the man and not Scott Tracy, heir to a magnificent fortune. Their lovemaking was pure and uncomplicated. He realized what he felt with Margo; he had never felt with Reina, or anyone else. It was good, oh so good. It was grounded in trust and deep friendship.

Yes, from here on, he would always want to know more.

Silence...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

Scott stirred out of his dream state and back to the cold reality of an unresponsive Margo. Once again, stroking her cheek, he continued to will her back to him.

"Margo, can you feel my arms around you? You always said you felt so safe within my hold. Wake up Baby, please! I have kept my promise to always protect you. I couldn't prevent the accident, but I was not going to let God, anyone or anything take you away from me. Any force would have to go through me to get to you. I came to you, Baby. Now you have to come back to me. Please, Lady...please!...Margo! I need you. Wake up!"

Jeff Tracy, seeing Scott's efforts and not understanding the depth of his anguish turned to Virgil and Gordon and said, " You boys need to get him to the Towers, showered, rested and help him pull it together. It's up to Margo's doctors now; it's all in God's hands."

Virgil and Gordon couldn't believe their father as he continued, "Margo is getting the best care. We've got to get back to Base so International Rescue is up and running. We can check in frequently to see how she's doing. I have made sure all her needs will be taken care of."

Virgil's face was beginning to burn. Gordon saw the vein at his temple start to pulsate and knew an eruption was about to come forth.

Glaring at his father, Virgil lashed out, "Dad! You are just not getting this, are you?"

Jeff, feeling the sting of his words snapped, "Son, it's always devastating when a friend is in crisis. We've done all we can do, but now we've got to be ready in case there's another emergency we are needed for."

"Dad!" Virgil's temper was rising. "Stop it! That's the problem. That has always been the problem and as it stands, if you want International Rescue to be operational at this very moment, you'll be operating it on your own!"

Squaring face to face with his second eldest son, Jeff slowly and deliberately said, "Virgil, what is the matter with you? I don't appreciate your taking that tone with me. We have all been affected by this accident. What on earth are you talking about?"

"Dad! This is the only emergency that matters. To hell with the world. They've gotten along for years without International Rescue. What are a couple more days?"

Jeff Tracy was totally taken aback as the Virgil freight train roared on.

"Dad, do you see Scott in there willing this woman to wake up? Have you heard him urging her to come back to him? Dad, Scott is in love with Margo. They are in love with each other and have been for nearly two damn years! Look at him, Dad! Is that man going to leave her just so you can have International Rescue up and running? No, it's not going to happen!"

While the Virgil freight train roared, Scott stroked Margo's face, as she lay motionless on his chest. He said softly to her, "Words are not enough to express the love I feel for you. Lady G., breathe with me baby, please."

Silence...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

Jeff felt as though he was hallucinating. Virgil had finally pulled to a stop.

Jeff froze in the doorway as he heard Scott say, "You have given life to feelings that died inside me many years ago. Margo, you've shown me it's absolute. I love you, need you, please Lady G., please..."

Silence...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

Jeff, totally lost and shaking his head, silently concedes that International Rescue was on hold for the time being.

Dumbfounded and amazed at how he had not read any of this in his eldest son, Jeff immediately went into Margo's hospital room where Scott's diligent vigil continued around her still form.

He saw his son, weary, exhausted, and though it wasn't showing, Jeff sensed he was afraid. Scott would never show his fear. Jeff realized this was a moment when his son needed his father, where it was OK for his fear to show, where was OK for him to let the walls down. Those walls were fortresses and had been up, strong as ever since his mother died, always sturdy for his brothers. Jeff Tracy knew that.

Jeff walked over to Scott, and said, "Son, I'd like to speak with you, please."

Slowly, Scott lifted Margo away from his chest and laid her gently on the pillows.

"She's looks so peaceful. The doctor says she's not in pain."

Placing his arm around him, Jeff turned Scott towards him, face to face. Two men, mirror images of each other, except one's face bore the marks of age, wisdom, mistakes and sorrow accented with a flock of silver hair, whereas the other revealed youth, growing pains and sorrow, accented with anger and frustration as black as his hair.

Scott, eyes red and tired from lack of sleep and tears, looked stoically at his Father almost standing at attention. Jeff looked at him eye to eye and said, "Son, I know. Virgil has told me and I am so sorry. We really need to talk about this."

His voice hoarse from exhaustion, Scott coldly replied, "Dad, now you want to talk! How many times have I tried to get you to listen to me, to hear what I was really saying, and now YOU want to talk?"

"Son, I did not see any of this earlier." Jeff's voice was firm, yet gentle. "Has my insistence upon maintaining our secrecy prevented you from feeling you could tell me the truth about your relationship with Margo? Please talk to me now."

Scott's eyes clouded over, a sure sign that what is about to follow would not be good. With a voice still hoarse and rife with anger, he struck.

"You have never gotten it, Dad! You were always too consumed with so many other things, namely International Rescue. Keeping it running, no matter what the costs!"

Jeff was startled at the vitriol in his voice.

"Why don't you get it? Why haven't you seen it? After all, you have experienced what it is I am looking for, have found and want. Dad, listen to me! Hear me now as I am not going to say this again."

Jeff's attention was riveted on Scott as he watched him pace the room like a panther, and turn once again with a predatory gaze fixed upon him.

"Get this, Dad. I want to know the joy of waking up every morning with my wife by my side. I want to know and experience the joy, the bonding that is unique to making love to my wife. Key words there Dad, MY WIFE! My bachelor trysts are not and have never been fulfilling. It was the way it had to be and I'm over it. Meeting Margo put an end to it, as I know through her, there is so much more for me. I want to have children, if it's meant to be and hear the excitement in their voices when they yell 'Daddy,' when I come home."

Jeff, having no idea how to gauge this situation, remained fixated on his son.

"Dad, I have the greatest respect for you and I love you. Those are the reasons I made the choices I did. However, the personal sacrifices are forever mounting and the fallout is deeply hurtful. In hindsight, I see one loss was a blessing. I also see that choosing International Rescue to build a dream that is not even MY dream was the cause of that loss and several other personal issues."

Taking a deep breath, staring his father down, Scott's hoarse voice dropped to a spine-chilling depth, "In your zealousness to maintain International Rescue as meticulously as you do, YOU have lost sight of us."

Jeff, feeling as though he was squarely slapped across the face, continued to look at his son curiously. The words, "you have lost sight of us," pierced him to the core.

Scott was on a roll and not about to let up.

"Dad, this isn't just about me trying to cope with issues rooted in keeping International Rescue so clandestine. Virgil and John are in serious relationships, too. Do you know who Francesca Micari is?"

Jeff, not recognizing the name mutely, shook his head.

"That's not good, Dad. Then again, you are always vague where John is concerned."

Jeff flinched at that remark.

"Let me give you a heads up. Francesca is in John's life and has been for over a year. She is an associate professor of astronomy at the University of Florence. He told me a few days ago he would love to bring her home, but for the short stays he has here, he doesn't want to waste a minute of that time enduring the stress of Operation Cover-Up. It's terrible to live a double life and have to keep such a major part of who you are concealed. It eats away at me every time I have to lie to Margo. The same goes for John and Virgil."

"Scott, I..."Jeff didn't have a chance to start his sentence much less try to finish it.

"Dad, about Virgil," Scott continued to seethe, "you've met Dr. Madison Logan. Do you think she and Virgil are just good friends, the way you thought of Margo and me? Wrong, Dad. Virg would like to marry her, but there are just too many variables for him to cope with and her, too. Ever wonder why she's only been to the Island once?"

Jeff didn't have time to respond as Scott answered for him, "Because like John, Virgil can't take the stress of living with Operation Cover-up. The one time Madison visited, Virgil stayed knotted up on the inside the whole weekend, worrying about a rescue call coming in. No wonder he'd rather see her at her home in Chicago. It's sad, because she enjoyed both the tranquility and commotion of our home and would love to come back. Dad, something has to give. Not only do we have the perfect setting to enjoy and share our lives with someone special, it's worse that you are not even aware of these significant developments in our lives."

Scott's breathing was shallow as he struggled to keep control. His anger, fueled by exhaustion and frustration was still raw and his father was caught in the crosshairs.

"I will not allow your dream to destroy my dreams any longer. I have had enough! I am telling you now as God is my witness, either Margo comes to Tracy Island to live with me as my wife, or I walk away from International Rescue. I am sorry Dad, but I can not and will not do it this way any more!"

Reeling from his son's outburst Jeff said, "Scott you can't mean that? You can't walk away from International Rescue. It is a family operation and you have been groomed to take it over from me."

Scott's voiced deepened more and sounded like a growl, "Watch me, Dad."

Shaken by this revelation, Jeff says, "Son, I am very sorry. The work and running so many operations have blinded me to your needs and those of your brothers. I am angry with myself that you could not come to me about Margo. I had always believed you and the boys could always come to me with anything, absolutely anything!"

"Dad, it is not just about bringing women, friends, or anyone to the Island for more than a few hours at a time. It's about a lifestyle. Five grown men, sequestered on an island, one in a satellite for days on end, with no immediate outside contact. Sure, on the home front, it's a paradise; grand home, villa and big toys, but that is not enough. Who is expected to live like that? If you want International Rescue to thrive with us at the throttles, you've got to come up with another way to make it viable on all sides."

Jeff sighed and looked at his son feeling a bit confused. First the women issue and now this. "Scott, I don't understand what you're saying."

"Dad, we operate 24/7. There are only five of us. We need down time or shore leave as you put it, but we need more of it for longer periods. This means, you've got to consider having someone else around who can handle the craft, equipment and satellite or just an extra skilled person on a rescue."

Looking at his son, Jeff saw a mirror of himself from many years ago. Scott was him, all over again, and to his dismay, because it meant he had failed at some point with his boys, he realized that Scott was of course, making sense.

Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Scott inhaled deeply, "If Virg and Madison got married, she's the physician who can go on site when needed. I can train Margo to pilot Thunderbird 1 in an emergency and check her out in the Tracy Jets. If John and Francesca marry, she is quite capable with training of either operating Thunderbird 5 or going along with John for a few days, a week or the whole month so he's not in perpetual solitude. Makes sense. Now is not the time to discuss details, but they need to be discussed. I am just telling you, the way things are now, it's going to implode."

Taking several deep breaths to calm down, Scott sighed heavily and stepping back a bit, looked at his father, shaking his head.

His voice, now barely a whisper wavered as he said, "I have wanted to tell you about Margo for a long while. Any time I brought up a subject remotely close to it, you reiterated relationships had to be confined to a mainland. You have never encouraged relationships for any of us before. International Rescue always took precedence. I began to wonder if I was to live my life in solitude and only live it for International Rescue?"

Jeff eyed Scott quizzically, "Dad, I have lost Reina because of what I chose to do and it was painful. Having met Margo, I now see that was a good thing, but it sure has hell didn't feel like it at the time. Regardless, I'm not taking a chance on something like that happening to me again, especially with this woman who unlike Reina, shares a mutual depth with me."

Bewildered he did not know Scott was in a relationship that mattered deeply before; Jeff faced the reality of what his son was saying. He sadly realized he had not always been there for his boys, as he thought he had been.

He had met Reina but was as clueless about her as he was about Margo. He now wanted to know more, and hoped Scott would open up to him.

"Son, can you tell me how your relationship with Reina failed? I know it's late, but I would really like to know."

"Dad, I'd really rather not go into it. That was a painful part of my life and it is still pretty hard to talk about."

"Son, I'd like to hear about it."

Looking at his father, Scott felt his emotions twisting around. His anger towards Reina was over as he now realizes she had done him a favour. It was how she had done it that still cut and made him bleed.

"Alright, Dad, but we have to move to the other side of the room. I truly believe Margo can hear us and I don't want her to hear this. She knows about Reina, but not the sordid details."

Silence... whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

Jeff and Scott crossed over to the far end of the room and sat on the sofa. Scott leaned against it and told the story.

Jeff, listening with awe, could not believe that this part of his son's life had been a vacuum to him during those years. His anger that some woman could treat his son in such a manner was brewing. A man as good, decent and generous as Scott. It was absurd. His anger at not being there for his eldest son made hearing the story much worse.

As Scott's saga continued, Jeff nearly erupted when he heard, "Dad, I felt as though a white hot stake had been plunged into my heart. I couldn't believe the indifference in her response. I was sick inside, reeling from a verbal sucker-punch I never imagined Reina could deliver. I did not let her see how I was feeling. I got hold of myself and asked her if she did love me. She said of course she did, but could not commit to such an outrageous request. I told her I was offering everything I had, most importantly my heart. I explained she would not be stuck on the Island and could get away anytime she wanted to, but there were some things I could not reveal to her now, and she would never be able to reveal once she was told. I made it clear it wasn't anything illegal, but something very helpful on a worldwide basis and its importance and secrecy are mandatory."

Jeff saw the frustration etched deeply on Scott's face.

"Dad, Reina just told me she could not and would not do it, and kids were also out of the question. Being on an island was not going to cut it for her. She then decided it would be best to cut the relationship now as we both had vastly different wants and needs. With that, she gave me an abbreviated hug, spun on her stiletto heels and walked out of my life. She sent for her things a few days later."

Keeping his anger at himself and at Reina in check, Jeff said, "Son, I am sorry." Scott cleared his throat as his father solemnly said, "Go on."

"Dad, I felt like I had to join International Rescue. I didn't want to because of what I had to give up. But as the eldest, and always feeling I had to live up to your expectations, set an example for my brothers and always do the right thing, even if it is not right for me, what choice did I have? I was very angry with you for that. Maybe that's not right, but that is how I felt."

Looking down at the floor and then back into his son's sad eyes, Jeff urged him to continue.

"At the time, I didn't realize it as I was hurt, angry and crushed. I thought our love was mutual, but somewhere along the line, I got lost in it. Reina was so beautiful and I was wrapped up in it. In hindsight, I now think it was being involved with a Tracy son that was the allure. She ended it too easily for there to have been any depth on her part."

Jeff grunted his disapproval at such shallowness.

"I blamed my involvement with International Rescue. Yes, I believed it was because of what I would be doing for International Rescue that Reina walked. Then again, had I not joined, I would probably be in a miserable marriage, so overall; it did work out for the best. However, International Rescue continues to plague me with problems none-the-less."

Jeff smiled sadly and touched Scott on his shoulder, "Son, I wish you could have told me. I had no idea. Did anyone know?"

"Yes, Dad. Virgil knows. John and Tin-Tin also know the profundity of my relationship with Margo and along with Virg have been very supportive of us for the nearly two years we have been together."

"Two years!" The words burned into Jeff. To think Scott would rather confide in his brothers and Tin-Tin and not share something as warm and beautiful as a deep love with his father was indeed a crushing blow. Jeff Tracy realized his blinders were huge. His blinders consisted of International Rescue and Tracy Enterprises and they worked at keeping him from feeling his own deep pain. They worked a little too well, as they also blinded him to the needs of his sons.

"Son, is there anything more you want to say?" Jeff just let his son talk, and realized he had truly better listen.

"Dad, I strongly feel if you can not bless my relationship with Margo, and make some concessions, I will have to walk away from International Rescue. I do not want it to come to that, but I am willing to do so, if that's what it takes."

Maintaining strong eye contact with his equally strong son, Jeff fumed inside at both Reina and himself as Scott continued, "It's because of this conflict I could not bring myself to discuss it with you earlier. My intention was to talk with you about it when I returned from Dublin.

I just can't go on with the way it is. I'm tired of jaunts to New York for the kind of companionship I want from a woman. I am hoping Margo will agree to become my wife. I want very much for her to be in my life. I hate keeping all of these secrets from her, because she only knows half of who I am. My being a Tracy doesn't have a thing to do with her feelings for me. All of this was going to be taken care of over the next few days, and now this! Dad...she has to wake up. She has to come back to me. I can't handle this Dad, I just can't!"

These two men cut from the same cloth, in nearly every way were at an emotional crossroads. Jeff reached out for his son, and raised a hand to quiet him. As blue eyes met blue, "Scott, I can not apologize enough for the burden you have been bearing. I now see your brothers have similar feelings about their involvement in International Rescue. We'll have that discussion very soon."

"Yes, sir, I think we should."

"Son, Listen to me. When your mother died, half of me died with her. I had five young boys to raise and if it were not for your Grandmother and Kyrano, I don't know how I would have managed. You, my eldest are so much like me."

Scott placed his head in his hands at that last statement, as he knew it to be true.

"Your young grief was extreme and wrenching, yet somehow you found an inner strength, and became an extension of me. You took over the role of overseeing your brothers without prompting. You bandaged their cuts and scrapes; you defended them when they were not strong enough to defend themselves. You helped them with their homework when I had to leave on business. You coached them in their various sports and never let them slack. They looked to you and in many ways still do for your encouragement and I guess in many ways, protection. You have been their rock and mine too. As I think about it, what an unfair burden for a child to have carried for so many years and continue to do so."

Scott let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the sofa feeling his father's sadness. "You are my first born, and there's a special closeness we have that is uniquely ours. I am so sorry I did not know and did not see. I should have been more aware."

Jeff turned Scott towards him once again, "I love you son as I do all of your brothers. I guess I was never one to show it much. Since your mother died, it has always been hard for me to be expressive. I'm intensely proud of all you have accomplished and you know that. More so, I am extremely proud of the man you have become. I am very sorry I didn't realize the toll International Rescue has been taking on you and your brothers. Not once have I ever heard you or the others really complain."

Scott ran his fingers through his hair and thought for a moment, "Dad, it's not that we don't want to do it. It's just, well, we're not monks either. Something has to be figured out to allow some normalcy in our lives."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "This situation with you and Margo has opened my eyes tremendously. I am sorry it took such a drastic event to do so. It is important all aspects of International Rescue remain secret, but your lives must be satisfied in other ways too. We will discuss this in depth as soon as it is feasible. Somehow, I thought your bachelor; carefree days were all any of you really wanted."

"Oh Dad," he groaned, "that kind of thing can only go on for so long. It gets old after a while. Besides, you raised us to be responsible in whatever relationships we did get into. We have the best example of family values and we want that for ourselves, too. There were some women in my life I knew would not lead to long-term involvement. There was Reina who did not want any part of my secrets. She ultimately did not trust me or love me enough to move forward."

Scott stood up and began pacing the confines of the room. Jeff recognized that as a sign of agitation and frustration.

"Dad, Margo is unlike any woman I have ever been involved with. Yes, she doesn't understand the whole 'you live on an island thing and what is it that you really do there.' However, she has total trust in me unlike anyone else. It's pure, deep and unconditional."

Looking at his son, Jeff saw a side of him that he had never seen before.

Scott's profound love for a woman. He remembered how that felt himself.

"Son," Jeff said quietly as he stole a quick glance at Margo, "there were many times your Grandmother would say she thought she sensed a distance, a longing sadness of some sort in you. Mother always said it was something deep within your eyes and only noticeable at times when she'd see you on the deck gazing over the ocean, or when you grew quiet as your brothers horsed around."

"Yes," Scott briefly turned away from his father trying to hide the sting in his eyes, "Grandma would often ask me if I was happy. I never answered her, but without a doubt, she knew my answer. Sometimes she would come to my suite with drinks and ask me to sit out on the balcony with her. We'd listen to the ocean, enjoy the view of the sky and occasionally talk. Grandma would place her hand on my shoulder and tell me she knew what was in my heart and I needed to go after it."

Scott paced more and more, stopping for a moment to look at Margo. She remained in her other dimension of sleep, not knowing how her silence and stillness were tearing him apart.

Turning back to his father he wistfully said, "Dad, I have gone after it."

Quietly Jeff said, "I see that now, Son."

"Dad, of course Margo would like to know what it is I'm involved with. She teases me about it, but she doesn't push. She's always said she believes I'll tell her or show her when the time is right. That's trust Dad. That's trust and love that is unconditional." Scott's voice then became harsh, "Not like before with Reina."

The pacing stopped and Scott looked squarely at his father, "Another thing, I mentioned it before and I am saying it again, Margo could become a member of the organization. You know she's an excellent pilot. I don't know how she and Cameron did it, but that accident should have yielded more fatalities. It's a miracle it didn't."

Jeff nodded his agreement at that possibility and then thought of what Scott had said about Reina.

He was angry at what he had heard, more so he had not been there when his son probably needed him most. It had truly made him aware of what Scott had been sacrificing over the years. It had been going on from the days he felt responsible for his brothers after their mother's death, to these days of making International Rescue succeed.

The sad thing was that it was not even Scott's dream.

Jeff went to halt Scott's pacing and embraced him tightly. Leading him back to the sofa, he sat, quietly holding his son and all those years of strength, of being a rock, shattered into a million pieces within Jeff's arms.

Scott's body shook with the release of deep weariness, anguish and fear. He found solace within his father's arms and let Jeff be the father he needed him to be right now.

"I am here for you now, Son."

He held his son, stroked his hair and let him get it all out. For a flash of a moment, he saw the terrified nine year old not understanding what happened to his mother. The terrified nine year old who clung to his Dad wanting him to make it all better again, tears streaming from those slate blue eyes as they were again now.

Scott stretched out on the sofa as Jeff rocked him in the strongest embrace he could, feeling the need to protect him at any cost. Jeff remembered rocking him the same way when Scott tugged on him not comprehending why mommy had gone away. That little boy, who tried to be so strong for his Daddy, who watched over his brothers all of their lives, was now a strapping, grown man, still in need of the love and comfort of his daddy.

Jeff felt the power in his son's physique succumb to his hold.

He whispered gently, "Scott, let it go."

For once, Scott had someone to lean on for strength, as he had no more to give.

For once, his soul could cry out, and there was someone who would hear.

The eldest Tracy son fell asleep, his cries muffled within his father's embrace.

Jeff tenderly looked upon him thinking, "There is always something that will break the bravest and strongest of men. I know." He then looked over his son's quieting form towards the other end of the room where Margo remained.

Silence...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...beep...beep...beep...whir...

The scene they witnessed through the window in Margo's door took Virgil, Gordon and Alan aback. They could not believe their eldest brother; the most stalwart of men was as broken as he was now. It saddened them very much because they knew not only Scott was hurting, but their Father was getting some reality checks too.

Virgil said to Gordon, "Margo has got to come around. Scott will go over the edge if she doesn't."

Tin-Tin had been nearby and was crying at what she also had witnessed.

"I am so glad Scott was finally able to tell Mr. Tracy everything that has been happening with him. His heart is really breaking with Margo like this."

Gordon replied just above a whisper, "I think this is too much like what he experienced when our mother died and whatever happened with Reina. This can't happen to him again. How can we help him?"

Tin-Tin was sniffling, "It is important that he rest and take nourishment. I can't get him to go along with that, and he will not leave Margo's side. I think it would help very much if Grandma were here. She will know what to do."

Solemnly, the brothers nodded in agreement.

Virgil stepped away from the others and raised John on the wrist-com. When the blond brother's face materialized in the crystal, Virgil proceeded to give him a detailed description of the most recent events, including a no-holds barred account of Scott's meltdown.

John's jaw was set tight as his icy blue eyes bored through the crystal.

"Virg! Look, after the account you've just given me, there's no doubt I need to be there with everyone. See if you can get Alan to pick up Thunderbird 3 and come get me out of this tin can. Our brother needs all of us, and as far as I'm concerned, the world will just have to wait!"

"F.A.B., John. I agree. I'll let Dad know. Prepare to automate Thunderbird 5. I have a strong feeling he won't fight you on this one. Alan can take TB-1 home, pick up TB-3, collect you, and return in Excelsior. Oh, while you're at it, radio Grandma and let her know she needs be here, too. She'll have time to get ready while Alan heads out to Thunderbird 5. Dad needs her and I know she'll be able to help Scott. It's not going well for either of them, though Dad did finally get him to rest."

"Got it, Virg. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, we have everything we need at the Towers' penthouse. Just get here."

"F.A.B., John out."

Alan, Gordon and Tin-Tin were watching Virgil as he wrapped up his conversation with John.

Turning to the youngest of the Tracy's, Virgil quietly said, "Alan, you know what to do."

"Yes, Virgil, I'm on it but wait a sec."

Alan turned to Tin-Tin, his eyes red from exhaustion and earnestly asked, "Would you please come with me? It will be a long trip, especially returning in Excelsior. John and I are way under minimum rest since Dublin and we'll need you to pilot the jet back here."

"Of course, Alan. It's the least I can do. I'll feel like I'm helping more than I am here."

"OK, it's settled," Virgil said. You two had better get going now."

"F.A.B.!" and with that, they were gone.


	6. Reinforcements

I'm so disappointed the Tracy Boys are not mine. Thanks to Gerry Anderson for their creation and Carlton (though they've taken way too much license with the foundation of their story) for bringing them to the forefront once again.

MCJ, your vision of Grandma is exactly as I have always imagined her. She's made such an impression on me ("Tales of a Grandmother" and "Commitment"), her character and name carry on in these pages. Here's to "Kansas Heartland good sense."

Quiller…here's to tour "hawkeyes," from here on! Thank you.

Daria, certain aspects of John's character are also influenced by you. Thank you.

You'll see a reference to "The Three Muskateers" written by Alexandre Dumas

**REINFORCEMENTS**

Mrs. Josie Tracy was puttering around in the kitchen as usual, when her wrist communicator began to beep. John's face came into view.

"Grandma!"

"Yes, John darling. I've been waiting to hear from one of you. I've heard on the news Margo and several others survived but there was a fatality. How are things now?"

"Margo has not come around yet. She's badly banged up and a respirator is assisting her with breathing. She can breathe on her own, but it's too irregular. The doctors aren't sure when she'll come to. Scott's in a bad way, Grandma. He needs you. Dad's reeling from some heavy revelations and he needs you, too."

"I take it he now knows the reality of Scott's and Margo's relationship, in other words Scott is not leaving her side for International Rescue or anything else?"

"You've got it."

Josie responded, half to herself, "Jefferson Tracy is in need of several reality checks and that is just one of them I'm afraid."

"What was that, Grandma? I could barely hear you."

"Oh, nothing dear I was just thinking out loud. I can be ready to leave at anytime. This family is in crisis and I should be there and John, you should be with your brother, too."

"Grandma, Alan is getting ready to bring Thunderbird 1 home and he'll be picking us both up. I'm automating Thunderbird 5. While he's on his way to the satellite, you'll have time to get ready. We'll be taking Scott's jet to head back to New York. Remember, you will not have to pack much since the Towers' penthouse is a second home."

"John, you and Alan have been up non-stop since the Dublin mission. Who is going to fly Excelsior back to New York? It's going to take several hours and both of you are way past the mandatory rest period between flights and missions."

Don't worry. Tin-Tin is coming back with Alan. She will handle the jet on the return. I'm sure she's up to the task since she was not on the Dublin rescue. Scott checked her out in Excelsior several months ago in case there was an emergency."

"Alright, dear. I'll be waiting."

"Oh, Grandma?"

"Yes?"

"The situation at the hospital is pretty tense. Maybe some of your apple pies can ease things a bit."

"I've already thought of that dear. Please let Alan know I'll be ready."

"OK, Grandma. John, out."

Alan and Tin-Tin in the meantime were streaking towards Tracy Island, pushing Thunderbird 1 to her maximum speed.

"Tin-Tin, we should make it back to base in about forty five minutes."

"Great, Alan. Are you sure you're OK to take Thunderbird 3 up to collect John?"

"Yes. I'm tired, but the roundtrip will only be four hours. We don't have time for downtime, as I think we need to get back to New York as quickly as possible."

"I agree. I'm prepared to fly Excelsior, so please don't worry. Margo told me she hopes Scott will one day train her to fly it. She loves that jet."

"Yeah, I kind of figured she would. I was surprised he trained you. He gets so uptight at the thought of anyone else possibly flying his baby. She's fast though and good for situations such as this. We'll have plenty of passenger space and the aft seating area opens into a bed, so we can transport Margo comfortably if she comes back to the Island."

"Yes, Alan. Excelsior will definitely prove she was worth all of Scott's time and efforts. I was surprised he checked me out in her too. He did say it would be best for me to know how to handle her in case an emergency ever came up and you guys were not around, or as in this case, you are under minimum rest requirements. I'm just glad I'll be able to assist so you and John can rest."

Grandma's mood was extremely pensive as she paced the house waiting for Alan and Tin-Tin's arrival.

"_My son and Grandson are more than likely at a severe emotional crossroads. This has been brewing for a long time and it can't be good. If I know Scott, and I do, he'll have blown up like a long dormant volcano. Those two, identical in every way, have never been good about dealing with their feelings. Jeff acts like nothing affects him and Scott just buries them and carries on. _

_I have seen Jeff stare into his scotch now and then, reflecting on how things should have been. If only he'd talk to me or talk to someone, and once and for all confront his grief over Lucy's death. He'd feel so much better for it. Instead, his involvement with the all consuming operations of International Rescue and his business ventures don't allow idle time for him to hear his heart. I'm sure that's the point, but he doesn't see what it's also doing to his sons. _

_I have seen great sadness on Scott's face at times he has not known as I was nearby. He too, nursing a scotch as he stares over the waters off the living room balcony during many a sleepless night. It tears me up inside. That young man, so strong, courageous, and caring, always with a façade of bravado hears what his heart is saying, yet pretty much keeps it all to himself for the sake of his father's dream. That kind of pain will effervesce over time and explode. I'm sure it already has._

_This business with Margo has no doubt opened the floodgates of frustration and Jeff will be bearing the brunt of it all. These men, masters of their multi-million dollar machines and capable of handling the most intense rescues, cannot deal with something so simple as a cry of the heart. We'll just see about that. Something needs to be done, and I am the one to do it."_

The rumbling of large engines caught Josephine Tracy's attention. Thunderbird 1 was a few minutes out. She and Tin-Tin would have time to talk things over while Alan readied Thunderbird 3 to pick up John.

The wall in Jeff Tracy's office turned inward as Alan and Tin-Tin emerged from Thunderbird 1's hangar. Alan reached for Grandma and picked her up, kissing her on the forehead. "Grandma, I am so glad to see you. Just hugging you makes me feel a bit better already and I know the others will feel the same."

Grandma smiled at her youngest grandson and turned towards Tin-Tin with outstretched arms. The young woman ran into the embrace and let herself be held as tears streamed down her face.

"It's going to be alright, my dear. I promise it will be alright."

"I'm sorry Grandma. I don't mean to cry, but this is all so overwhelming and I'm afraid for Margo, Scott and Mr. Tracy. Grandma, I have never seen the two of them as I have a few hours ago and it hurts so much. I love Scott like a brother and there's not much I can do for him now."

"You're doing it, dear. You're helping him by flying us back to New York since his brothers are beyond active flight limits, I think that's how Jeff would phrase it. He may not realize all of this yet, but when he does, he'll know this was a tremendous help to him, during his time of need."

"Thank you, Grandma. I didn't think of it like that. There isn't anything I would not do for Scott or Mr. Tracy. Margo and I have become like sisters and she needs to get well for all of us."

Turning to Alan, Tin-Tin pleaded, "Please, you've got to hurry for John. I know you're tired, but please, you've got to go soon."

"I will Tin-Tin. I'm going to shower quickly, and get coffee. Could you or Grandma please bag some sandwiches for John and myself?"

"Alan, there's food already packed for you to take aboard Thunderbird 3 for the two of you. I had already anticipated the request."

"Thanks, Grandma. Tin-Tin can fill you in on everything's that's happened. You'll need to know what you'll be walking into once we get back to New York."

Alan left to freshen up for the next leg of his travels. Tin-Tin and Grandma headed for the living room balcony where the younger woman recounted the very emotional scenario that occurred between Jeff and his eldest son. Grandma Josie listened solemnly as Tin-Tin spoke, her words accented with tears.

These events stirred up Grandma's memories of other emotional storms she'd dealt with and weathered over the years. The death of her dear husband, the death of Lucy shortly after giving birth to Alan, Jeff's never ending grief and panic at raising five young boys on his own, the near loss of Gordon in that horrendous hydrofoil accident that claimed so many lives.

Josie closed her eyes thinking, _"My faith, strength, compassion and understanding are what helps hold this family together. While others may complain about the tragedies life deals them, I bite the bullet and play the cards I'm dealt. The cards have been cut again, and most definitely not in this family's favour."_

The two women sat together quietly, waiting for the return of Thunderbird 3.Tin-Tin laid her head on Grandma's shoulder, closing her eyes for a bit of rest. Josie contemplated this horrendous situation and began working out a plan to put her family back on track.

All the while, the largest of the Tracy vehicles barreled its way into space.

John was ready for Alan by the time Thunderbird 3 docked within Thunderbird 5. The great satellite was placed on automatic operation for an indefinite period. The satellite had never been unmanned before. John realized that fact as he prepared to board Thunderbird 3.

"_This is unreal. Now that I think about it, Margo for all intents and purposes has shut down International Rescue. This can only mean Dad recognizes how serious Scott is about this woman, and what he's willing to give up to have her. Oh, God, this is going to be a major heavy_."

Alan did not bother getting out of the ship, and just waited for his brother to come through the sliding hatch. John looked just as worn and exhausted as his baby brother. Once settled into the passenger seat, Alan set Thunderbird 3's reverse thrusters and headed for home.

"Everything OK, John?"

"Yes and Alan, thanks for doing this. I know you've been flying a lot, and it's got to be hard on you."

"No problem, bro. This is an emergency and we all need to be together. Scott needs us now more than ever and Dad, well, we should be there for him, too. It's real touch and go and Margo is still not responding."

"How is Scott? I could not reach him after he heard Margo's distress call."

"Well, let's just say, the exhaustion, the built up adrenaline and the reality of Margo being on that recording took it's toll. He cut your contact just as he made it to the lavatory."

"No way. Scott has titanium nerves."

"You know it had to tear through Scott, because he never reacts like that in any situation. He's got the nerves and stomach of steel. Not this time, though, and that's why we all need to be there for him to help him get through this. I'm serious, Big Bro is torn up and I have never seen him broken like this before. Never!"

John silently swore. "I can't believe this. Scott is always in control. Even when things were as bad as they could get, nothing could ever shake him. Margo is his Achilles' heel. She's really gotten to him unlike any other woman I've seen him with before, including Reina and she did rock his world a bit. But not like this."

"I guess you could say that. He never talked to Gordon and me about Margo that much, but it was pretty clear to us where things were going with them as often as she's been out to the Island."

John sighed, "So what's the deal with Dad on all of this? I'm sure he now knows about Margo and Scott."

"Yeah, he knows. He also knows about you, Virgil and I'm sure he suspects something is up with Tin-Tin and me. I really don't want to go there with him, but I have a feeling it's going to come up. Dad is beginning to see we are having issues trying to balance women and International Rescue or just having some semblance of a normal life. I can tell you for certain he was surprised at the depth of Virgil's relationship with Madison and shocked he knew nothing of you and Francesca."

John smirked, "Yeah, like he would ever ask."

"Look, I know you and Dad have had issues for a long while and I don't really know why. I have a feeling this is going to be the time much of that may get resolved if you two want that. Dad had a whole lot of eye-opening going on this afternoon and I am sure he'll be getting a lot more when Grandma gets there. She's been real quiet and that means she's got things on her mind and Dad's gonna hear them."

"Yeah, well we'll see. Right now, my main concern is Scott and Margo. Everything else can take a back seat."

"F.A.B. John, you do realize that the satellite has never been unmanned before?"

"Of course I do. Where are you going with this?"

"Think about it. This is major for Dad to agree to stand down operations. You should have seen the look on his face when Virgil went off on him when he told us to take Scott back to the Towers and get him straight so International Rescue could be up and running soon."

"Oh, I'm glad I wasn't there."

"Man, let me tell you. Virg went ballistic. He couldn't believe Dad didn't catch on how much Margo's situation was affecting Scott. All this time, he thought Margo was just a friend, and since he's seen to her medical care, we could all go on about our business. Whoa, talk about not having a clue? Virg pulled a major nut."

John sighed, "I know Scott wanted to tell Dad, and this was not the way for him to find out. It's just as well. We are all in the same situation except for Gordo."

"Yeah, we heard Dad promise Scott he'll hold a family conference to talk things over with us. After Scott's rant, he realizes we all have issues with International Rescue. We don't want to walk away from it, but we have to live too. It's not so bad for me because Tin-Tin is there, but it's still an issue in many ways. I can't imagine how this is going to go down."

"Well, the stand down is necessary. First of all, we will all be in New York. Secondly, Scott will undoubtedly insist Margo recuperate on the Island. We can't keep her holed up in the guest suites 24/7. At least Dad is putting Scott's needs first, and that's a start."

"John," Alan was very contemplative, "I hope Dad doesn't think he hasn't been good to us. He's done the best he could under the circumstances. He's made mistakes, and I know you two have things to work out, but overall, he's a great dad. Like Scott said, in running International Rescue as tightly as he does, he's lost sight of the little things that are important. Over the years, they've snowballed."

"You make some good points, Alan. Can we just table this for now, and focus on Scott and Margo?"

Alan sensed John's discomfort when talking about their father losing sight of the little things. He knew some of those little things were very big things with John and had been for many, many years. Changing the subject he said, "F.A.B. Hey, tighten those belts, we're getting ready to re-enter the atmosphere and touchdown will be in a few minutes."

"Thunderbird 3 to Base, come in please."

Tin-Tin responded, "Go ahead, Alan."

"ETA…14 minutes. You and Grandma please be ready to board Excelsior. We'll be taking off in 30 to 45 minutes. Tin-Tin, can you do the pre-flight now?"

"Yes, Alan. I'll get Grandma settled in the jet and start pre-flight immediately."

"F.A.B. Thunderbird 3, out."

The roar of Thunderbird 3's engines resonated throughout the island as Alan lined her up for her descent into the hidden hangar. Tin-Tin had just helped Grandma Josie get settled within Excelsior and was busy with the jet's pre-flight routine. She wanted to take off as soon as Alan finished logging his flight information for Thunderbird 3. Despite the eleven hour ride ahead of them, she was anxious to get going.

John was the first to appear inside Excelsior's hangar. He walked over to Tin-Tin and hugged her tightly.

"Hey! Keep it 'brotherly,' bro!" Alan teased his brother.

"I was just making up for you being so slow. Plus, it's been weeks since I've seen such a beautiful woman."

"I don't think you want me to tell Francesca that," was his brother's mischievous response.

Tin-Tin smiled and laughed at John's roguish grin. The two of them had always had a close friendship and it was one she knew Alan recognized and respected.

"Tin-Tin, are you up to this flight? If not, I can handle part of it while Alan rests."

"I'm fine, John. Really. Compared to you and Alan, I've been gone for just a few hours on Margo's rescue. Other than that, I've been waiting at the hospital. I'm ready to take off now."

Alan yelled from the other end of the hangar, "Let's do it, then."

The three of them boarded the sleek golden jet. John and Alan checked on Grandma and took their seats in preparation for taxi and take off.

Tin-Tin settled into the pilot's seat, and marveled at the brilliant design of the cockpit. Smiling to herself she thought, _"Scott really outdid himself with this jet. It's got the feel of him all over it. Lean, and nothing but precision. I just may take the auto-pilot off after a bit and handle her myself. This jet was meant to be flown with a human touch." _

The flight coordinates had been programmed into the jet's computer earlier and Tin-Tin would set the auto-pilot when they leveled off. Everything was ready. She pushed a button on the side console, and the hangar doors slid open.

Excelsior rolled smoothly down the runway. Tin-Tin skillfully increased the throttle pressure and watched for the take off speed. As soon as it was reached, she pulled back gently on the yoke, raising the nosewheel off the ground, feeling the wings catch the wind. Keeping the wings level, Excelsior lifted with ease and quickly hit climb speed. At 1000 feet, Tin-Tin banked the jet out of the pattern, and prepared to ascend to flight level 300. The eleven hour skydance had begun.

As Excelsior glided effortlessly through the calm skies, Alan fell into a gentle slumber. Grandma and John conversed for a bit until he excused himself to go check on Tin-Tin.

"Hey Captain, thought you might like a cup of coffee."

Tin-Tin smiled at the 'captain' remark. She had had her commercial pilot rating for several years and it was definitely one way she has been able to keep up with the Tracy bunch.

"Thank you, John. How are Grandma and Alan doing?"

"Grandma is knitting and Alan has dozed off. He's got to be exhausted. Actually, I'm pretty tired, too. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Everything's a go. I can't get over how incredible Excelsior is. She really is a joy to fly. I disengaged the auto-pilot for a while to handle her myself. She responds like a fighter, but rides like a Lear. I don't know how Scott did this. One thing for sure, the public sector would love to get their hands on this design."

"Forget it, Tin-Tin. That will never happen. In fact, we'll all be lucky if Scott ever lets us pilot her again, unless another emergency comes up."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, "Speaking of Scott, we have forgotten to let anyone know we are on our way. We should check in with him or one of the boys immediately."

"You're right. There was so much going on, it totally slipped my mind. I'll contact Virgil now."

Virgil and Gordon were stretched out on couches in the lounge on Margo's floor having recently returned from freshening up at Tracy Towers. Jeff had gone there now and was taking a break. No one had been able to get Scott to leave the hospital. An orderly wheeled a small cot into Margo's room so he could stretch out on that. Now and then Scott would fall into a fitful sleep. The longest he slept was after the heavy conversation he had with his father, when he fell asleep in his embrace.

Virgil stirred when he heard his wrist-com watch beep. John's face came into view.

"John! Where are you?"

"Hey Virgil. We're nine hours out of New York. Tin-Tin is at the controls and everything is fine. We were just so wrapped up trying to get going we had forgotten to contact anyone. How is Scott?"

"The same. He absolutely refuses to leave Margo. Someone placed a cot in the room so he can try to sleep, but he's not resting much. He's had his clothes brought here and he showers and shaves in Margo's room. Seriously, if this keeps up, he'll need to be admitted."

"Tin-Tin gave Grandma all the details. I'm sure she'll get Scott on track and get things organized around Margo's care. All of us need to rest up and it'll be easier once Grandma is on the scene. How's Dad?"

"He's at the Towers. He slipped out when Scott finally drifted off. He'll be back in a few hours. He needed some down time after that heated exchange. Man, that was unreal! Scott wanted to tell him about Margo, but certainly not like this. On top of that, all the other stuff came out of the wood work too."

"You're talking about Reina?"

"Yeah, and you, Alan and me. Dad freaked when he heard the Reina thing had been going on for several years and he knew absolutely nothing about it. I think he feels worse because he wasn't around when Scott was dealing with the fallout and realizing in many ways, he was the cause of that fallout. We know it was a blessing in disguise, but still the way it happened was terrible.

He also thought Madison and I were just friends, and you should have seen his face when Scott asked him if he knew about you and Francesca. Oh, Scott took no prisoners on this one. I know he didn't mean to attack Dad, but his frustration just erupted. The exhaustion and not knowing what's happening with Margo just pushed his limits."

"Well, it was all bound to surface at some point."

Virgil noticed John frowning as he continued, "I don't really want to get into anything with him regarding Francesca or anything else. I'm here for Scott and Margo and that's all I think we need to be concentrating on for the moment."

"You're right, but Grandma may have some other ideas on that. It all remains to be seen."

"Whatever. Listen, we're coming into Westchester County Airport and will drive in from there. See you in a few."

Noting the slight bitterness in John's voice, Virgil said, "F.A.B. Safe journey."

Thanks to the heavy push of a tailwind, Excelsior cruised into New York airspace approximately thirty minutes ahead of schedule. Preferring not to draw attention to the jet, it was decided they'd land in a northern suburb of New York City at Westchester County Airport. Jeff Tracy had a town car waiting to bring his family to the hospital.

Forty minutes after landing, Grandma, Tin-Tin, Gordon and Alan arrived at Lenox Hill Hospital. The receptionist was new and remembered her strict orders to not allow anyone onto the VIP floor that was reserved for the Tracys.

This did not bode well with Grandma who was anxious to see her family. She stood her five-foot-two frame very tall and looked the young lady in the eye, "My name is Mrs. Josephine Tracy. My son, Jeff cordoned off the section of the VIP floor to insure privacy for our family. He is expecting his sons, this young woman and me. It would be greatly appreciated if you let us through now."

Flustered, the receptionist pulled papers on the Tracy instructions and did see Grandma's name on the list with a notation that anyone with her was to be permitted onto the floor. Without further hesitation the woman granted them access.

Once out of site of the reception area, John raised his wrist and pressed a button to page Virgil on his communicator.

"John! Where are you?"

"We're in the lobby and waiting for the lift. Is Dad back yet?

"Yes, everyone is here. You guys made excellent time."

"Tin-Tin handled Excelsior beautifully and caught the tailwind for the latter part of the trip. It saved us some time. We'll talk more in a bit."

"F.A.B. and John, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, bro, see you in a bit."

The elevator doors parted and Grandma was greeted by Jeff, Virgil and Gordon. They all tried to hug her at the same time.

"Mother, thank you for coming. There's so much going on and, well, I…I…"

"Jeff, there's much to do and I will do my best to help get things in order. There is no way I would not be here. Please, you look tired. I'd like for all of you to retire to the lounge except for Virgil. Tin-Tin has commanded a long flight and needs to rest and have a meal. If it will help make all of you feel better, there are some apple pies in that pastry carry-all. Brew up some coffee and please enjoy them. I have some things that must be tended to immediately. Virgil, please take me to Margo's room, which I imagine is where I'll find Scott, too."

"Come, Grandma."

Virgil took her to the room where she saw her eldest grandson in the worst state she has ever seen. She opened the door and moved to him slowly. Scott hearing the door, looked up to see her walking towards him with outstretched arms. The little old lady held him to her with a strength that belied her age and size.

"Oh my baby, my dear, sweet baby."

"Grandma," was all he could manage to say, as he encircled her in his arms.

"It's alright, baby. I'm here to help you and Margo but you have got to listen to me and do as I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Grandma, I…I…can't fix this. I can't make it right. I'm doing everything I can. Holding Margo, talking to her, touching her, and she still will not respond."

Josie reached up to brush the tears from his cheeks and saw the toll all of this was taking on his handsome face, now lined from worry and eyes that were red from exhaustion and tears.

Squeezing Scott's hand, Josie walked over to Margo's bed and saw how she continued to grip the covers, her fists small and unyielding. It was a grip of fear. She watched the young girl breathe with the machine, while other machines made blips and beeps as they monitored brain waves, heart beats and what ever more. Margo looked so angelic with her dark, thick wavy hair fanned across the pillow.

"_I see why he calls her 'Lady Godiva_,'" Josie thought. _"Her complexion is as rich and smooth as the chocolates. What hell has this child gone through?"_

Josie's jaw set as she continued to look at Margo. Her beautiful sweet face bore the brunt of several superficial lacerations. Butterfly bands and skin glue had been used which should lessen the advent of scarring. Josie pulled the covers back and saw how tightly her ribs were taped. She felt some swelling around Margo's abdomen, indicative of internal bleeding, that was recently stemmed.

"_God, please let her ability to bear children not have been damaged. They would have such beautiful babies. Please,"_ she silently prayed.

Josie continued to examine Margo, her hands as skilled as any doctor's. Having lived on a farm for so many years and tending her share of emergencies for not only her husband, but with her grandsons when they were children too, there's not much her elderly hands wouldn't recognize regarding sickness or injury.

Placing her hand on Margo's forehead, she said, "Dear child, Grandma Josie is here and you will come back to us. Your body is healing from within, your brain knows how much rest it needs and it will take every bit required, but when you are ready, you will come back to us. Scott loves you, child. He needs you and I am here and I will take care of you. "

As Josie stroked Margo's forehead, a young nurse's aide entered the room to prepare Margo for a sponge bath.

"Excuse me, young lady, it's alright. I will be tending to Miss Marin's needs."

"I'm sorry, M'am, but I have my instructions and it's time for Miss Marin's bath."

"I understand you have a job to do and it's very much appreciated. However, I am Mrs. Josephine Tracy. This young girl is like my own. What she needs is the touch of family and I will see to this task. Now please, you may be excused."

The aide was about to say something, but thought better of it. She placed the items needed for the sponge bath on a dresser and left.

Josie turned to Scott who had remained on the couch while she looked Margo over, motioning for him to come to her.

Holding her five-foot-two frame as tall as possible, with her hands on Scott's arms she said in as firm a voice she could muster, "Scott Tracy! You look like hell and will be of no use to Margo or anyone for that matter if you continue in this direction. I want you to listen to me and please do as I say. I will not leave this child's side for a moment. I want you to go home to the Towers and get yourself together. Take your brothers, Tin-Tin and Brains and all of you are to eat and rest. Your father shall remain here with me, as I have a few words I need to share with him."

"But…Grandma. I…I don't need to go to the Towers. I have everything I need right here."

"Scott, what did I tell you when I first came in? I said everything will be alright and you had to do as I said to help get things in order. Margo and this family need you healthy. You are fatigued, emotionally spent and you have not eaten properly in the last few days. Keep this up and you'll be in here with Margo."

Scott took in a sharp breath and looked down at this little spitfire. For some reason he could argue against his father and brothers and stand his ground, but when Grandma Josie said he was going home, he was going home.

"Yes, Grandmother. I know you're right. I won't be able to sleep, but I'll go."

"Oh, you'll sleep, alright. I'll see to that too, if I have to."

Scott walked over to Margo and kissed her gently and lovingly on her forehead. Squeezing her arm he said, "I love you Lady G. I'll be back soon. Just know that I love you."

Hugging his Grandmother tightly he said, "please take care of her and call me if there's any news."

"I will, but most importantly, I want you to take care of yourself. I'll walk down to the lounge with you to say goodbye to the others."

As the Tracy entourage gathered their belongings and prepared to leave for the Towers, Josie pulled her son aside.

"Jeff! Don't you go taking off anywhere. When I'm finished with Margo's bath, I want to say a few things to you, and they cannot wait. Waited too long already."

"Mother, what is it that cannot wait until later?"

"Never you mind. I'd appreciate it if you wait for me here and I'll come for you when I am finished with Margo. As for the rest of you, I will check in within a few hours to let you know how she's doing. The main thing is, get some rest, eat and enjoy those apple pies that are in the carry-all. Oh Scott, everyone is in charge of making sure you get the rest you need. Don't let me hear otherwise."

For the first time in days, a small smile played on Scott's lips as he nodded, "Yes, Grandma."

Returning to Margo's room. Josie carefully tended to the young woman. Despite her tiny size, she managed to sponge Margo down and cover her in a soothing moisturizer to prevent her skin from chafing.

As Margo continued in her deep sleep, Josie sang her the lullaby she often sang to Jeff and the boys when they were little. She remained tactile with Margo, believing touch was essential when one is in any stage of coma. Touch and voice are important because at some level she believed Margo could feel and hear and she knew she was surrounded by love.

Most of all, Josie enjoyed telling stories of Scott's childhood, not the sad parts after his mother's death, but the parts of how he developed into a fine young man and all of the things he began to accomplish at an early age.

"Yes, dear child, your Scott is a wonderful man. You may as well know as much about him as possible. You'll be a part of his life for many years to come. This old lady feels that. I have so many stories to tell and I'll share them all with you, well most of them anyway.

Now it's time for you to rest dear child. It takes a great deal of work for the body to heal from within. Let your body do what it must, because each day, I know you're getting closer and closer to waking up. I love you Margo. I love you as if you were my own. I love what you have done for my eldest grandson. He doesn't know I know as much as I do about you two, but it's obvious, at least to me he's been loving you well. Rest, child. I'll check in on you shortly."

Grandma kissed Margo on the cheek, and then went to collect Jeff.

Jeff was stretched out on the couch in the lounge drinking yet another cup of coffee. Josie walked in and poured herself a cup too.

"Mother, how is Margo? What's your take on the situation?"

"Jeff, Margo is not a 'situation.' Why must everything be military-speak with you?"

"Mother!"

"Margo will more than likely remain in this state for several days. I can't say for sure because I'm not a doctor. Mmmm, even they can't predict when she'll come around. I do believe she will, though. I believe her body is healing itself from the inside out and it will take its sweet time until everything is as it should be. The hardest thing for Scott will be the waiting because there's fear of loss and it's understandable."

Jeff looked at her in a questioning way. "What is it that you wanted to talk about that couldn't wait until a later date?"

"Is this room secure?"

"Yes, Mother. Why?"

"I wish to talk with you about International Rescue and the toll it is taking on your sons. I have always wanted to discuss this with you but decided it was best to keep out of your business affairs. I daresay you may not have too much common sense when it comes to the home and domestic affairs, but you are a corporate genius.

"Mother, where are you going with this? What do you mean about the toll International Rescue is taking on the boys?"

"Jeff Tracy! You mean to say none of this has come up during the past couple days?

"Well, yes. Sort of."

"OK, let me clarify this for you." Josie Tracy straightened up her five-foot-two frame as best she could and looked her son straight in the eye and let it rip.

"International Rescue. Who's dream is this anyway? Yours, Jeff Tracy. Yours!

You summoned your boys, one by one and for whatever reason they have wound up on your team. Do you think it was all happily voluntary? Well think again.

Scott lived and breathed the air force and he has other things he'd like to personally pursue, all of which became moot the day he reluctantly agreed to join International Rescue. As the eldest, he felt compelled to set the example he has always tried to set for his brothers and to live up to the very high expectations he's always felt you had of him, and placed his life on hold for you."

Jeff groaned realizing this is exactly what Scott had said earlier thought, _"How does mother know this?"_

"Virgil had post graduate scholarships to several major universities to pursue his art and/or music. The man is a genius of talent and there were plenty of world-wide institutions ready to nurture it. His opportunities in the arts were endless, his engineering savvy also well respected. He chose to emulate his big brother and follow suit, placing his love of the arts on the side as a hobby, which I suspect you knew he would do."

Jeff looked heavenward but help was not going to be forthcoming.

"John. Dearest John. He's another chapter I'll be dealing with you about. All I can say is being locked away in a space station for six months, no let's make that seven, when you count all the days Alan fudges, out of the year is not exactly his idea of paradise. Feeling the need to do whatever is necessary in a quest for your approval, he reluctantly gave up his dreams of studying and teaching astronomy full-time to endure weeks of solitary living. You berate him more than you compliment him, and don't think he doesn't know it."

Jeff raised his hands to his temples and began to massage them.

"Gordon. At the moment this one doesn't have a care in the world. However, when certain issues arise, and they will, there will be no stopping him from pursuing what his heart tells him to go after. You had better wake up and realize that possibility is not that far off into the future. Dealing with the issues now will eliminate you having to deal with them later. As for his joining International Rescue, right now the whole thing is a lark. He gets to play in the water with his fancy submarine and the rescues are one big dare for him. It also helped him put his WASP days and that horrendous hydrofoil accident in perspective and gives him a chance to once again feel useful where saving lives are concerned.

Alan, not an issue because his circumstances are all contained within the Island. Don't look so surprised! However, he did not appreciate being yanked from the world of auto racing and pursuing his dreams to being involved with International Rescue. He's young, brash and his special concerns are not far from home, which is why you don't have much of a problem with him, for now."

"Mother," Jeff sighed, "this is becoming a dissertation."

"You're right. This would make a great thesis for someone getting a doctorate in family psychology, so I suggest you just sit back and listen. The tuition is free."

Heavy sigh and silent grunt…

"You have five strapping, handsome wonderful young men sequestered on a Pacific Island and you think all is right with the world? OK, they have a blast with their multi-million dollar toys, doing things most people cannot even fathom. Making a difference in people's lives by saving lives. That is all well and good and very commendable, but what happens when International Rescue needs to be rescued? Have you ever thought of that?"

"Mother," Jeff groaned, "what do you mean we have to be rescued? Who's in trouble?"

"Your sons are in trouble, Jeff Tracy! Every single one of them, even that jokester, Gordon only he doesn't realize it yet, but he will."

"What kind of trouble are the boys in? I am not following what you're saying."

"OK, allow me to paint a scenario for you. The boys are running like hamsters on a circular treadmill trying to make everything work with International Rescue and have lives, too. It's insane and it has got to stop."

"Excuse me, mother!"

"Furthermore, Scott and Virgil have to take off to the States and John to Florence every chance they get for that special female companionship. They come home dead tired and it's not from what you think. How would you feel if you had to travel around half the world just to see your honey because you cannot bring her home? What kind of nonsense is that? Jeff Tracy, have you ever taken a moment to think about it? When you want female companionship, you hop to London to see Lady Penelope or you invite her to visit. Not a problem since she's already an agent. Your sons do not have that luxury."

"Mother, I...I…Wait! You know about their relationships?"

"Let me finish. Gordon is still a playboy, so he doesn't care right now about bringing anyone home. It seems as though he speaks of a different girl for each day of the week. However, there will come a time when he'll find the one, like his brothers already have."

"Mother!"

"Alan is not too bothered because he has Tin-Tin on the premises. Now, I know you aren't blind to that little situation, as you like to call it. They've got their thing going on right under your nose, so of course Alan has nothing to complain about, except when you send him to Thunderbird 5, and I'll get to that later."

"Mother, will you please let me respond."

"No, because I've only scratched the surface of this topic. Now, I know, and I am not mocking you, that you have chosen never to remarry since that wonderful dear girl of yours died. But truth be told, the same solitary living cannot be expected of your sons. When were you ever going to realize that?

They can only sow those wild oats for just so long. Not an idea I'm particularly fond of, but they are men and I only stuck my nose in those matters when they were teens. They are Tracy men with Tracy hearts, and as you well know, that says a lot in the hormone department. You have five of them to attest to that."

"Mother, please!"

"I am not finished here. There will come a time when they wish to settle down, and I'm afraid that time has already hit son number one."

Jeff looked at his mother in awe.

"Don't look at me like you have no clue! Then again, maybe you don't. Son number one is cut from your very same cloth. He is you, only twenty six years younger. He has seen what a good family life is like. He has seen, and at times seen too much, the kind of love you shared with Lucy."

Jeff looked at his mother in shock.

"Don't look at me like that! Too many times you two were so caught up with each other, you forgot to shut the damn door!" Youngsters get up in the middle of the night, you know, and they had questions."

Jeff's face turned multiple shades of scarlet as his mother continued.

"Son number one is a man of many of your values and he's looking to establish those values for himself. The woman of his choosing is in that bed down the corridor.

"Mother!" Jeff's eyes were wide in surprise, "How do you know about Margo? Scott said only Virgil, John and Tin-Tin were aware of the seriousness of their relationship."

"That's what he thinks and what I've always let him think. Jeff Tracy, I have always known what goes on in the household of my son and grandsons. I know more than you'd care to realize. The emotions of my grandsons and the things important in their lives never escape me. They don't have to say a word. I read them like the open pages of my Bible. I know every page that makes up each child.

If you had taken a moment away from that over-working brain of yours and noticed how Scott looked at Margo the first time he brought her home, you would have known then. Subsequent visits confirmed they were in love with each other. It's not rocket science Jeff Tracy, which is probably why you never caught on. It's science of the heart."

Jeff was totally confounded, and thought, _"I could use a shot of scotch right now." _

Noticing his dazed expression, Josie said, "If you think that's sensory overload, we now need to talk about John. This is more than twenty years overdue and it really needs to be said."

"Furrowing his brow, he mused, _"Oh God, where is she going with this one?"_

"That young man worships the ground you walk on, despite your indifference to him. When was the last time you told that boy you loved him?

When was the last time you ever praised the work he does for you, and all of his fantastic accomplishments as an astronomy author and world respected lecturer, at such a tender age, no less?

Better yet, when was the last time you jumped all over him, ranting about something that was more than likely not in his control? I bet you can remember that!"

Jeff's eyes squeezed shut, as though trying to make this scene go away.

"His shyness always irritated you, but let me tell you something Jeff Tracy, that shyness draws women to him like moths to a torch. Have you ever wondered why John has not really been able to settle down with anyone? I'll tell you why. He's afraid to get close to anyone for fear of losing them the way he lost his mother. Sure, it's irrational, but that boy was traumatized by Lucille's death. Perhaps this young lady in Italy will crack that fear. She seems to love him enough to be able to do so."

Jeff was astounded Grandma knew of Francesca.

Eying her son, Josie said, "Yes, I know of Francesca and how he feels about her. He's spoken to me about her often, asking me if there's something wrong with him because he can't allow anyone to get close to his heart. Do you understand how painful that was for him to ask me that? Can you understand the insecurities he felt, the doubt he felt and feeling I was the only one he could confide in concerning matters of his heart?

Were you ever aware of those feelings? Did it ever occur to you his shyness was his way of coping with the loss of his mother whom he was so attached to?"

"Mother, I had no idea."

"No, you were indifferent because you perceived him as being different. You grieve for Lucy to this day. What makes you think your son doesn't?"

"Mother..."

"John admires you and thinks the world of you. It pains him you don't show the same enthusiasm and affection to him as you do the other boys. Was it his slight build, fine features, his love for the arts and all things ethereal that have un-nerved you? Was he not man and brawny enough in your eyes?"

Josie zeroed in on a deeply hidden nerve and her son sank further into the couch, ashamed she had uncovered it.

"John had been teased and accused of some hurtful things during his middle school years. What if they were true, so what? He is your son. It so happens as you very well know, there's no truth to those accusations. But I know when you first found out about them, that is when you truly tuned that boy out of your life. His image brought embarrassment upon you. Why? He's handsome, intelligent and has a lovely wry humor and caring spirit."

That nerve was burning. The truth scorches. His mother knew his deepest thoughts. _"How?"_ he wondered.

"You should have been there to console him and assure him of your love, regardless of whether there was truth to those taunts or not. Your blood runs through his veins, too. He is a Tracy man with a Tracy heart no matter what!

When Scott taught him martial arts, helped him earn his black belt, taught him how to defend himself, and build himself up physically and emotionally, a new confidence began to grow in him and he pursued several sports in an effort to prove his mettle to himself and to you. He was successful with those sports."

Jeff winced.

"Jeff Tracy, think about how far John as come. He excelled at soccer and fencing, was brilliant in college, discovered and proved the existence of a quasar and named it after this family, and yet, you think nothing of leaving him in that God forsaken satellite for days on end. It's as though, 'out of sight, out of mind.' Believe me, he feels that. He never complains, but he gets lonely and misses his family, misses his lady, and he misses you."

Jeff stammers, "Mother, I..I.. I do love John."

"I know you do, but he is no different than anyone else. He needs to hear it just like anyone else. He needs it demonstrated, just like anyone else. He needs that connection, just like you connect with the others.

Furthermore, about that blasted satellite, what really galls me is when Alan comes up with some paltry excuse that he can't make his rotation on time, and John agrees, and believe me he RELUCTANTLY agrees to cover him for extra days. When has Alan ever done that for him? Worse off, you let Alan get away with it!

How can you possibly think all those weeks of solitary living is healthy, both mentally and physically? Do you think he doesn't mind because he's a loner? Jeff there's an old cliché, 'no man is an island.' It is so appropriate where John is concerned.

The boy does not have natural fight in him. He will not stand up to you and through some twisted logic has come to accept life in that satellite as his fate, his destiny. Damn it, Jeff. He's so young and his soul is so aged."

Jeff nodded his acknowledgement of her statement. Yes, she was right.

"You have built colonies on the moon, you have created a most amazing organization in International Rescue, you run a multi-billion dollar enterprise, then why can't you do something simple like link the satellite to relay it's information in real-time to Tracy Island?

Now, I may be a simple farm woman, but common sense dictates you figure out how to get this information into the compound. Come up with a way to do that, and establish a round-the-clock information center on the Island, and no one has to go to the satellite for extended periods of time, except for maintenance checks now and then. Whoever is manning the center will still have immediate, physical contact with the family.

There's plenty of room to construct an information center, complete with living quarters. At least, when it's time for dinner, someone can bring in the food and keep John or Alan company."

Jeff is amazed at his mother's proposal, "Mother, that is a very good suggestion and certainly worth looking into."

"Thank you. I have never wanted to meddle in your affairs…"

"_Yeah, right,"_ he thought.

"However, I could not keep quiet any longer. Jeff Tracy, hear me now. I'm sure you remember how you felt when your father was distant with you on those rare occasions. I remember how heartbroken you were when he did not acknowledge your early accomplishments in the Air Force, still angry at you for not wanting to take over the family farm.

Well you had better start thinking of your middle son. He's twenty five now, and he's scarred. However, it's not too late for you to start doing something about it. His brothers love and support him and they have seen your treatment of him for years. Damn it, it's your approval and affection he seeks. How hard is it for you to give it to him?"

Jeff, totally exasperated just looked down at the floor thinking, "_I can't believe I'm hearing this on top of everything that's happened. Damn it, mother is right. She's always right." _

"I'm telling you right now, and I will not say it again. Open you eyes and take stock of your boys, your young men. They've given up the world for your dream and for the most part have done so with open hearts, despite knowing all they would be missing.

They love the idea of helping people in need and succeeding where most would fail. They'd love it more if they had a life. You run this operation like they are in the military. They are not in the military, they are your sons helping to keep YOUR dream alive."

Jeff couldn't take much more of this. He is still reeling from Scott's earlier outburst.

"Mother! Please, enough!"

"Don't you 'enough me!' Those boys have had enough!"

"Further more Jefferson Grant Tracy..."

He flinched at the severity in her tone and the use of his full name.

"How dare you even suggest Scott and the boys get it together so International Rescue can be up and running at a time like this. The woman your son loves as you now know, is more important to him than International Rescue will ever be. It's time you get a grip on that and respect his feelings. I do not expect him to leave here until Margo can be sent home, and by home, I'm sure Scott will insist it be our home. Be ready to deal with that.

As for the other boys, when one Tracy is down, the others surround. Remember that. It's always been that way. As long as Scott is here, they will remain by his side. That's the Tracy creed and they cemented that many years ago as children, along with Tin-Tin."

"What are you talking about? A Tracy Creed?"

"It has something to with Alan when he was nine and he fell into a section of the Charles River that had those mini-rapids. You were away on business when it happened. They all chained together with Gordon attached by a rope in the water and rescued him. It was at the hospital where I saw them place their hands on top of each others' and shout the Three Musketeers' phrase, 'All for one and one for all,' followed by a solemn oath which Scott intoned, 'We will always be there for each other.' The children responded, 'Always!' and lifted their hands in unison. Believe me Jeff Tracy, they live by that and forever will."

"Mother, I can' t believe you have knowledge of all this."

"You had better believe it. This is just the tip of the iceberg of what knowledge I have. I am your mother, the only grandmother to those boys. There's nothing of importance that will ever escape me, not if I can help it."

"Why haven't you said anything to me about any of this before?"

"Because, I'm your mother, they are your sons. I have always felt it was not my place to cross certain boundaries. After these past few days, I no longer feel that way.

Now, I understand you have had a lot thrown on your plate this evening. I am sorry. Our main concern is to get this young girl strong enough to come home. Our second concern is son number one's current state. It is not good. He's so twisted inside from over exhaustion and worry. I want him to remain at the Towers and given a sedative if necessary to make him sleep. If Virgil has to knock him out to take the pill, give him the go-ahead.

Our third concern is to get this family into some sense of normalcy. Don't get me wrong, we are in no way grossly 'dysfunctional,' but there are issues of the heart that must be dealt with, and the sooner the better, especially where John is concerned."

Jeff looked at the floor and then back at his mother, wishing he had a scotch in his hand right now.

"Jeff, overall you are a wonderful father to your sons. You waded through incredible difficulties to keep your family together, strong, and teach good values. There are personality issues that need to be rectified and a heart that needs to be healed. It happens, it's not too late to mend it. Something just got lost along the way when International Rescue became a reality and your boys have become men.

I am a simple woman from a Kansas farm. We kept things simple to keep life from getting complicated. You, on the other hand, have amassed a very complicated business intertwined with your life, and the two can't easily be separated. In this case Jeff, you have to get back to the basics, the backbone of all you are doing. There are five backbones making it happen, seven with Tin-Tin and Brains. Remember that and handle it accordingly from here on.

Now I've got a young girl to tend to. That's it. Mother out!"

Mrs. Josie Tracy, turned on her heel and left Jeff Tracy in the hallway choking on what he could only term "her verbal dust."


	7. Margo and Scott, Revealed

MCJ, thanks for your set of eyes!

Yvette: this is the result of your wonderful suggestion. Thank you.

Quiller, again thank you for your "hawkeyes."

**Margo and Scott, Revealed **

It had been five days and Margo's condition remained the same. There had been two minor changes; Grandma Josie had noticed that Margo's eyes had begun to flutter, though still closed, as if in the dream state of REM.

The doctors believed Margo was beginning to surface. They speculated that she was dreaming of the crash or having memories of it, resulting in the REM flutter. Sudden head movements seemed to indicate that she was trying to protect herself, or get away from things that were crashing around her when the plane hit the water. Everyone took it as a sign that she was beginning to come around and hopes were high.

Scott and members of the Tracy entourage had been in and out of Margo's room every day, scattered around the clock. Grandma had not allowed Scott's visits to last more than a couple hours at a time, because he needed his rest.

During his visits, Scott would talk with Margo, touch and kiss her lightly, place her on his chest so she can feel the rhythm of his breathing, and hopefully, deep down feel connected to him. He believed that she knew he was there. He believed she could feel the strength of his love.

Grandma Josie had been tending Margo nearly round the clock. She kept her promise to Scott that she would not leave her side for a moment, and has cared for her as though she were her own daughter. Josie had moved into the room, complete with changes of clothing and a more comfortable cot.

The mandatory rest Grandma imposed on Scott benefited him very well.

The first few nights since Grandma's arrival, Scott was given sedatives to make him sleep. He started eating better and gradually became much stronger physically and emotionally, better equipped to handle the challenges facing him and determined to help his lady get through this, whatever it takes.

His hopes were raised when Grandma paged him.

"Scott, darling."

"Hello Grandma. Is there any change with Margo?"

"Yes dear. Slight changes but very uplifting. Her eyes are fluttering as though she's dreaming. The doctors think she is experiencing memories of the crash. She's also occasionally moving her head from side to side, as though trying to get away from something."

Relief and hope were evident in Scott's voice. "Grandma! That has to be good news, right? I mean, she hasn't had any kind of eye or head movement at all. She's trying to wake up Grandma that has to be it."

Josie smiled at his excitement.

"Yes, dear. I believe that, too. Now, why don't you come over and talk with her as you've been doing. Your voice may help push her more to the surface."

There was no hesitation on his part. "F.A.B., Grandma. I'm on my way."

Moments later, Scott came striding through the door. Josie was pleased to see him looking so refreshed and commanding; ready to take on any demons flung his way. This was her Scott, her strong, strapping grandson who would back down at nothing. If it were up to him, Margo would be willed back to the land of the living within a few minutes' time. Scott Tracy was of a strong will and the forces keeping Margo under would be no match for it.

He swept Grandma off her feet, kissing her forehead. "Thanks, Grandma. Thanks for taking the hard line with me, and making me rest up. As usual, you knew what was best, and I'm feeling much better for it."

"You're welcome, dear. I told you Margo and this family need you healthy. You could not help her in the state you were in. Now, you're ready to take on the fight."

Scott walked over to Margo's bedside and leaned over the railing, stroking her hair.

"Good morning, Lady Godiva. I see Grandma has brushed out your hair and it's beautiful as always. What would be more beautiful is you being with me. Wake up, baby. I can see you're trying."

Her eyes fluttered, more. Her head turned towards his voice, and did not move back; unlike before when she had been shaking it side to side.

Scott leaned closer to Margo, his heart racing by her reaction and called out to Josie. "Grandma! Come look!"

Josie scurried to the bed.

"Grandma. Margo turned towards me as I was speaking to her. She didn't turn her head away this time. Look! It's as though she's seeking the direction of my voice."

Firmly grasping Scott's hand and looking at Margo intently Josie whispered, "Keep talking to her, child."

Scott grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the side of the bed. Sitting as close to Margo as possible, he pried the covers from her hand and held it gently in his own. The prospect of Margo soon regaining consciousness helped him urge her on.

"Baby, you turned towards me. You always did say you loved my voice. Yeah, you do know how to make a guy feel good."

Squeezing her hand more securely, he continued, "Don't push it, take your time, but God knows I want you to come back to me. We have so much unfinished business to take care of and I can't do it without you."

Her eyes fluttered and, was that a slight squeeze of his hand?

"Grandma! I swear I felt Margo squeeze my hand just now."

Josie hesitated not wanting to get Scott's hopes too high. "Scott, are you sure? It may be just a reflex."

"No, Grandma. I'm sure. Look, I'll try again."

Scott lightly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Lady G., I love you. I miss you. Please baby, there's so much I want to share with you. Please."

Scott felt the pressure on his hand. It was light, but it's a pressure that was not there before. It was definite.

Josie beamed, "Scott, I saw that. Margo purposely squeezed your hand."

"Yes, Grandma. I told you I felt it."

"Dear, I think that bit may have tired her."

"I guess you're right Grandma. Her eyes have stopped fluttering. If the doctors are referring to that as REM, then I think she's drifted off to sleep now. Her squeeze on my hand has relaxed. It was a distinct squeeze, though."

"Yes, I'll make sure to tell her doctor when he comes around this afternoon."

"Grandma, she's going to get better. I feel it."

Scott's eyes sparkled at this latest turn of events with Margo. The love her grandson has for this woman is so overwhelmingly evident how he kept it under wraps for nearly two years from most every everyone amazed her.

Tired, but delighted in this latest exchange, Josie hugged Scott and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I feel it too," her voice was a husky whisper. "There's too much waiting for her, especially you. Scott, while Margo rests, I'd like you to come sit with me and have some coffee. I'd also like you to tell me more about Margo. I don't know anything of her background, her parents or much of anything else. She's always so busy with you, Tin-Tin, or being entertained by Virgil and Alan with their jazz sessions the times she's been to the Island. I find her completely delightful and I'd love to know more about your lovely young lady."

She turned a caring gaze upon Margo once more.

"I have grown very fond of her, more so since I see how much you love her and that she returns that love. I remember how you two met, but please, tell me more about your Margo Marin."

Scott tenderly squeezed Margo's hand and then walked over to the sofa with Grandma. She poured coffee, and surprised him with his favourite dessert, a piece of her famous apple pie. His handsome face broke out in a full smile. It had been days since Josie had seen that and it did her heart good. Scott's eyes were bright, and his colour good. "He is on the mend," Josie prayed, "and hopefully so is his lady."

Digging heartily into his pie Scott grinned, "Grandma. You always know the right things to do and say. I'll enjoy this very much with my coffee."

"You're welcome, dear. It's what grandmas do. Now, let me hear about Margo."

Savouring a juicy fruit-filled bite, Scott looked at his grandmother trying to figure out where to begin.

"Margo was born and raised in New York City. She's an only child and was very much a Daddy's girl."

Josie cocked her head to the side and looked at him inquisitively. "You said 'was.' What has happened to her father? Is her mother still alive?"

Scott sighed deeply and leaned back into the sofa.

"Grandma, Margo's parents were killed in a car wreck about five years ago. She was very torn about it, because she didn't have a great relationship with her mother and was very close to her father. It took a long while for her to come to terms with it."

"Oh, that poor girl. She's so caring and warm; I can't imagine her not getting along with her mother. What happened?"

Scott sipped his coffee and nibbled at some of the pie crust, "Her mother was furious she didn't pursue law school. Margo was working on her master's in International Law, debating whether or not to go to law school. Flying was her big love and she earned her private pilot's ticket when she was an undergrad at Tufts University in Boston.

Do you remember when I took a semester off from Yale to study that special mechanical and materials engineering course at Harvard?"

Grandma nodded.

"Well Margo was attending Tufts at the same time I was at Harvard. If I hadn't told you Grandma, we're the same age. I'm older by four months.

"Oh my, just think, your paths could have crossed in Boston."

A mischievous smile played on Scott's face, "Grandma, I wish they had. I would have been saved a whole lot of grief had I met Lady G. back then."

Grandma chuckled at the remark.

"Anyway, her mother got angry about the flying lessons; because she feared they were too dangerous. Her father encouraged her to do it. He thought it was great his daughter was learning to fly. He said he would bribe her to fly him to the finest golf courses in the States, after she got her license. He paid for her lessons so she wouldn't have to struggle to complete them.

Despite her Dad's easy generosity, she didn't like taking money from him. She preferred to earn her own way as much as possible, after all she thought it was enough he was sending her to an exclusive private university. You see how beautiful, tall and regal Margo is, so modeling for a popular clothing catalog company was her next step."

Josie watched Scott looked over towards Margo smiling deeply, reflecting on his last comments. She thought of the two of them on the many fantastic, romantic dates they've enjoyed, how they coordinated their time together from half a world apart, how this young woman helped Scott find security and joy in love he thought he'd never find again and how it's now come down to willing her back to him.

"Oh, sorry Grandma." Scott rounded about to face Josie again. "I got a little lost in thought," he blushed.

"I'm sure you did," she chortled. "Now go on dear."

"The money proved to be quite good on the local level and you can imagine she could have made it in New York or Milan. Several agents encouraged her to reach further however, Margo felt the fashion industry on the haute couture level was too shallow for her and she couldn't be bothered."

Josie was quite taken with Margo's self sufficiency despite an obviously privileged background. "Scott, how fascinating. She's had such great opportunities, but yet is so grounded."

"Well, she changed her tune a bit on the modeling and here's why. A friend of hers flew for a huge private jet corporation and told her many opportunities were opening in that field, and it was fun and quite lucrative. He was based in New York and offered to help her get the ratings and the flight time she would need. However, the cost to do that is pretty steep.

She blew off grad school and moved to New York with a plan to pursue the ratings she needed to go commercial. Her mother didn't take very kindly to that and was very unforgiving about Margo's choice. Her father said he'd take care of her apartment, but she would be responsible for the extra lessons and flying time.

Margo took her catalog photos and her modeling portfolio and hit some of the agencies throughout New York. She was picked up by a major agency that was enthralled by her ethnicity. The work took her to runways around the world, but most importantly gave her the flexibility to study her instrument and multi-engine ratings, and to get the time needed for her commercial ticket."

Josie listened reverently as Scott continued his story which he apparently enjoyed telling.

"As soon as she completed her studies and was checked out by Bombardier, where her friend and instructor worked, she ditched the modeling. She never cared for it. The money was great, but there was a dodgy side to the industry and she didn't run with that crowd. She also didn't appreciate being looked upon as a human clothes hanger."

Grandma smiled as she sipped her coffee, "Now that I think of it dear, I recall Tin-Tin saying Margo looked very familiar when they first met. You know she's always reading those haute couture magazines."

"Yes, Grandma that's true. Margo had been featured in several European editions of the major fashion magazines and on their covers. I have to say, I was glad I listened to Tin-Tin when I was preparing to take Margo to Las Vegas. She told me to go to Versace for the dress and Manolo something or other for the shoes. Margo was very impressed. I'm glad I did as Tin-Tin suggested because Margo knows her rags."

"Rags?" Grandma asked.

"Oh, that's what they call clothing in that industry," he laughed.

"Oh, thank you, dear."

"Well, Margo's father was so proud his daughter had her commercial rating and was now flying executive jets for Bombardier. She had flown into New York's LaGuardia Airport and her parents were on their way from Long Island to meet her for dinner. It was then a tractor-trailer truck jack-knifed on the road and the cab slammed into their car. They died instantly."

Josie cupped her face in her hands, "Oh Scott, how awful! That poor, dear girl"

"Everything was left to Margo. She felt as though she could never go back to the home she grew up in, so she sold it. Her father was fairly well off and left all of his estate to her. She invested the finances wisely, plus inherited her father's stocks. All of that is in a portfolio that continues to grow for her. She lets that work for her and adds to it from her salary from Bombardier."

"That's very impressive for a young girl. Not many of that age look ahead to their twilight years."

"Grandma, Margo is definitely practical. She does love the finer things in life, but only if they are affordable and can be paid in cash. She never wanted to be in debt to anyone. Her credit cards were for emergency use only."

"Sensible girl," Josie nodded.

"She's extremely self sufficient. Not like many other women I've known who looked upon me like a gold mine. Margo would have been able to retire and live extremely well before the age of fifty. She's savvy and that's one of the many things I've always loved about her."

Looking at Scott with an impish smile, Grandma asked, "Does she like children, Scott?"

"Grandma! Where are you going with that question?" he smirked.

Josie knew she had been caught, "Well, dear. I'm getting on in years and someone has got to give me a great grandchild before it's too late."

Scott could not withhold his laughter which Grandma was glad to hear.

"Margo and I have talked about our future regarding marriage, babies and everything. She would love to have a family, so you may get your wish if it's meant to be."

Josie sighed deeply, "You two would have the most beautiful babies. I think of it often."

"Awww, Grandma. I'm sure Alan and Tin-Tin will get around to helping you in that department in the not too distant future."

Josie huffed, "At his rate, I'll be long gone before anything comes of that relationship. I have no idea what's keeping that boy from making his move."

Both of them looked exasperated about the youngest, impetuous and somewhat errant Tracy.

Josie touched her grandson's arm, "Dear, what I'd like to know, and I have a sense of it already, is what has created the foundation of your relationship and feelings for this young woman? I know you have stated your love for her, but what is it about this woman, as there have been many in your life, that caught you?"

Scott regarded his grandmother thoughtfully and considered his situation carefully before he responded.

"Grandma, that's a deep and potentially loaded question."

There was that famous Josie all knowing smile again.

"Well, yes dear, maybe it is. However to hear you say it and speak it, makes it stronger for you and enlightens me."

"Grandma, when I first saw Margo at Teterboro, I have to admit, my initial reaction was purely lust. I mean, there she was, prowling around that massive LearJet like a big cat, knowing every inch of it."

A wily smile caught Scott at the memory.

"Umm, Grandma, you know I could always talk to you about anything? Tell you anything?"

"Yes, child. You could and still can."

"OK, honestly Grandma, the way Margo moved around that jet, under it, on it, inspecting every bit of it, well…I wanted to be that jet!"

"Scott Tracy! You are indeed a Tracy man with a Tracy heart and Tracy hormones."

"Grandma, you wanted to know!"

Josie laughed and motioned for him to continue.

"Grandma, she was stunning. Margo emerged from underneath the wing and saw me staring at her. She smiled back a little, but also looked a bit annoyed. Regardless, I couldn't move. I'll never forget how hot she looked in her flight suit. It wasn't some boring uniform that was shapeless. She was wearing a jumpsuit that looked more like a catsuit, very form fitting, plunging neckline and ankle boots. The jumpsuit was a rich red which complimented her deep complexion and just enhanced her beauty all the more.

I was mesmerized. It was lust. I had no idea she had that mane of hair, as it was pulled back very tightly in a bun. This showed her high cheekbones and made her look very regal and cat-like to me. I knew I had to find out who this woman was."

"Scott, she reeled you in from that first glance, eh?"

"Oh Grandma. At first, I thought, OK, this will be a fun New York trip once I get to know her. I had no idea I was going to fall for her. It was not my plan. I fell because she didn't make it easy for me."

"What do you mean?"

Scott chuckled at the memory.

"I walked over to ask her about the jet. She answered me as if she had built it herself. First of all, a woman who knows her way around a jet will get me every time. The more I spoke with her, the more I knew; I had to see her again.

Finally, I figured this was enough jet banter, I asked for her name. She held out her hand, shook it firmly and said, 'Margo. Margo Marin.'

So, I'm thinking, this woman is flying a Lear, wearing a flight suit that was definitely designed for her, and carries herself like she's used to only the best of the best. This was one time I thought being a Tracy would break all the ice around and would make this easy for me. Boy was I wrong."

Grandma was laughing, as she knew how women often fell all over themselves trying to get hooked up with a Tracy man. The five of them were often referred to in magazines and newspapers as some of the most sought after bachelors in the world.

"So, holding on to her hand, I put on my most charming smile and said, 'I'm Scott. Scott Tracy.' She cocked her head to one side, started laughing and ribbed me hard for asking her all about that Lear. Grandma, she busted me wide open."

"What do you mean, dear?" Josie knew, but she wanted to hear him say it. It will help keep his ego in check.

"She looked me in the eye and said, 'Scott Tracy. A name anyone in aviation would recognize. A name most women would recognize, at least according to the tabloids.' Margo knew I designed aircraft and quickly realized my conversation with her about the Lear was an excuse to talk to her. I was busted Grandma, big time."

Josie laughed to herself when she saw Scott's cheeks flush a little red. It's not often a woman shoots him down upon the first meeting.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back still amazed how his Tracy charm failed to ignite that one time.

"I remember she closed her eyes for a minute, looking somewhat vexed, and then told me she had a flight to get ready for. As she walked away…no, more like strutted away, she looked at me with the most mischievous smile and busted me again, 'You Tracy men sure do have a reputation and I see that it's warranted. I really don't have time for this. I gotta jet!'

Grandma, I seriously crashed and burned big time. I yelled after her, and then realized I'd better back down a bit, calmly asking when she would be returning to this airport. She pivoted round and looked at me for a long moment. I felt as though I was being analyzed and she was contemplating whether I was worth an answer. She winked at me and said maybe she'll be back sometime at the end of the week.

Talk about not getting a clear answer. I knew she already had her itinerary, after all she was flying for Bombardier and their pilots are always resourcefully engaged. She was going to make me work for this if I wanted it badly enough. I had to nail down that 'maybe,' and an investigation was in order.

Josie laughed heartily, "That young girl is one after my own heart."

"Thanks, Grandma," he huffed. "Well, you know how I love a challenge. I later called Bombardier, told them who I was and said I needed Captain Margo Marin's flight plans for the end of that week. They were a bit hesitant at first until I told them Tracy Enterprises might like to borrow her services if she was available. Well, it wasn't really a lie."

"Scott, that was ingenious of you! You truly have a Tracy heart!"

"Grandma, they couldn't give me the information fast enough. I knew exactly when she would be returning to Teterboro and I was waiting at the tarmac when she touched down. The Tracy name does have it merits."

Josie winked at her grandson enjoying hearing how Margo left him dangling, and of his determination to see her again.

"It was later I had the idea to take her to Las Vegas on a first date, and well, the rest of it worked out as I had hoped."

Josie laughed heartily, "I guess she put you in your place from the very beginning."

"Grandma, she's a New York woman, so that explains a lot. She wasn't having any of what I was trying to dish out. Margo has made me work for her. I have earned this woman and there's no way I will ever let her go."

Josie noticed how Scott's eyes twinkled as he spoke of Margo. How easily he laughed at himself when his Tracy charm failed him that one time. How he obviously enjoyed the pursuit and has been basking in the glow of the reward once Margo deemed him worthy.

"Scott, when did you know it was alright to move your relationship to a deeper level?" The question was gently phrased.

"It was about six months of dating and yes, it had been platonic all of that time. It was killing me, but I wanted this to be real for Margo and me. She was not just another New York port of call, and I had to be sure she knew that."

"Understandable, dear. After all, you Tracy men seem to have a world-wide reputation." Josie laughed at her little joke.

"It was when she gave me this; I knew it was the time to tell her I loved her."

Scott reached into his wallet for the envelope that contained Margo's note and gave it to his grandmother.

Josie unfolded the lacy pink stationery and noticed the hint of perfume still on it. She smiled and touched her hand to her heart as she read the little prose. Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the words Margo had written for the man she loved.

"Scott, dear, she said it all here. She said very plainly she loves you. She invited you to explore that future with her. Margo is a strong woman but this note proves she trusts you with her heart."

"Yes, Grandma. Margo never vocalized it, as she was shy about it. However, writing it and phrasing it as she did, let me realize it was OK for me to make that move if I was ready. I had her permission."

Josie wiped her eyes with a corner of a vintage lace handkerchief, and regarded the note once more.

"What happened when you told her you loved her?"

Reaching for more coffee, Scott half whispered, "Everything."

"Oh?"

"After I read the note, I just lifted her in my arms and kissed her. I told her we had tickets for a Broadway show she had wanted to see, and afterwards we had dinner at one of our favourite places. It was all so ethereal to me. It didn't register that we were now on another level."

"Go on, dear."

His smile was dreamy as he spoke, "We stopped at the Hilton for a nightcap and then went to her apartment. It was there, the depth, power and mystery of our love unfolded. If I was taken by her the first time I saw her, I was completely lost within her that night. It was and has continued to be the most moving experience I have ever shared with a woman. I knew that night; I wanted her to become my wife.

Her love for me and mine for her is boundless. Grandma, this may seem odd, but I often wish there was more of my being to give. I love her so, and want her to have all of me, in every way imaginable. It's good for us, Grandma. It's strong, fierce and at the same time protective. It can also be very gentle and completely giving. It just turns me inside out."

Josie smiled, knowing full well what he means. She too, had once experienced a great love and remembered that feeling.

"I'm going to marry her, Grandma, which is why I don't have a problem telling you all of this. It's extremely intimate, but I have a feeling you have already gleaned that from the times you've seen us together."

Josie got up from her chair and sat next to Scott.

"Yes dear. I could tell you and this young woman had been lovers. It showed very much on your faces, how you glanced at each other and the little touches exchanged between you. It showed even more so when you thought no one knew."

Scott blushed at the remark.

"Dear, you said you have discussed having children and that she would like to have a family?"

"Yes, she'd like that very much if it's meant to be."

"You've said it again. Why do you say, 'if it's meant to be?' Is there a concern?"

Scott was a bit uneasy as he worked out his response.

"Mmm, not really, Grandma. Pregnancies just seem to have a way of being difficult in our family history. Margo does have issues with fibroids, but they're kind of small. I've read women can still conceive with fibroids, but sometimes they can't. They can also make carrying to term a bit dodgy."

Noting his discomfort, Josie's voice was gentle, "Darling, that's a common issue with women, so please don't let that concern you. I had fibroids when I was carrying your father."

Scott was somewhat soothed by that revelation.

"Grandma, that does make me feel a little better about our possibilities. Thanks."

The little old lady smiled her all knowing smile and Scott cleared his throat as a new concern occurred to him.

"Umm, Grandma? Another thing, Margo's very slender and I was a pretty large baby. What, nearly nine pounds? At five-foot ten, she's so tall, and her back will probably hurt like mad. She'll hate me."

Josie chuckled, "Nine pounds, fourteen ounces to be precise, and she won't hate you. You'll just have to be extremely agreeable for nine months."

"I still think to be that slender, tall and having fibroids, it'll be hard on her," he frowned.

"Scott, we'll cross that bridge when and if it's necessary. Margo will have all the help, support and pre-natal care she needs when the time comes."

The image of Margo being pregnant stirred up a warmth in Scott's soul. A family is what he's always desired and speaking about such matters with his grandmother makes it all seem so tangible. Again, he looked in Margo's direction feeling all the more protective of her, protective of their future.

Placing his chin in his hands, Scott became very thoughtful. "Grandma, I had planned on proposing to her last weekend, and then this happened. I still have plans to do so; I just don't know when the time will be right. I mean, she's got to concentrate on getting well and strong. I have a feeling she's going to be gun-shy about getting back in the air, and I'm going to have to help her overcome that. She fell off a big horse and we've got to get her back on it. Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan have offered to help where needed, too.

Josie gently touched his arm, "We'll all help dear. You just have to tell us what you need."

"Thank you, Grandma. There are so many things that need to be addressed before loading a marriage on her."

Scott leaned back on the sofa thinking of the many things looming ahead for him and Margo, especially the effort that will be involved with her recovery.

Josie sensed his concerns.

"Scott, proposing to Margo just may make those other things much easier to deal with. She'll know, though she probably already feels it, but she'll know you are completely committed to her, no matter what. That special type of commitment makes a difference in the way a woman perceives things. Trust me; there are women who will deny that to their last days. They are the ones who've never experienced it."

"Grandma, I hadn't thought of that."

"Well," Josie looked reflectively at the floor, "I would think the most comfortable place to propose would be on a Tracy Island balcony, overlooking that magnificent sea with the lights of a thousand stars shining down on you. That's just a thought, dear. Along with the proposal, you'll have to tell her about your other life."

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Yes. That'll be massive, but I will not let Margo into this family, blind. She's gone this far already, based on her trust and love for me.

I have to tell her about it. I also think she'd like to join the organization since she's a pilot. I can train her to fly Thunderbird 1, which I know she'll love. She'll also be able to handle the Tracy jet fleet, along with Tin-Tin, which will come in very handy."

Scott straightened up as he continued talking, the Field Commander in him coming to the surface. His voice became authoritative.

"I will not agree to her participating in rescues Dad or I deem to be too dangerous. She'll fuss and complain, much like Tin-Tin, but that's the way it'll be. If she becomes pregnant, rescue flying is out because it's far more stressful than recreational flying. I don't usually place parameters on Margo, but in those cases, I will."

The voice took on an even more authoritative tone.

"I would also prefer that Margo not become an employee of International Rescue. Dad is an extreme task master and I won't have her subjected to that. What she does will be voluntary. Once Margo becomes my wife, she will always be that first and foremost. I have very strong reasons for feeling this way."

Josie nodded in understanding. "Dear, I don't think she'll argue with that. She will be a terrific addition to International Rescue in any capacity."

"I can trust her with our secrets and she'll be an asset to International Rescue. Dad will have to accept that. The alternative is, I walk. I've already made that very clear to him."

Grandma took her glasses off to wipe the lenses and sighed heavily, "I know you have, dear. I know you have to stand up for what you feel and believe. I just hope it doesn't come to your leaving International Rescue. Your father is a brilliant man. I believe he's been made to see the light.

She's a lovely woman, Scott. I am very grateful she's come your way and it pleases me you have shared so much of your life together with me."

"I'm glad I could too, Grandma."

Scott's communicator watch began to beep.

"Excuse me, Grandma. Oh, hello father."

"Son, how is Margo?"

"I think she may be slowly coming out of it. She squeezed my hand as I spoke with her a few minutes ago and turned her head towards my voice."

"Good. Glad to hear it. How's mother?"

"Doing great. We've been talking over some coffee and pie since Margo appears to have fallen asleep."

"Good. Son, I'm calling because I'd like to have that family conference we spoke about. Can you be here in about forty-five minutes?"

"Yes, father. No problem."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"F.A.B., Dad."

Scott stood and took hold of Josie's hands. "Thanks, Grandma. It felt great to talk about Margo and I hope you feel as though you know her a bit better, now."

Josie hugged him tightly. "Yes, dear. She is indeed a wonderful woman. There's no reason why she would not accept your proposal. She's so good for you and I can see you are for her. The two of you compliment each other."

Reaching up high, she held his face gently in her hands, her smile was sincere, and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Margo brightens you, Scott. She makes you smile, and feel and relax. That's a tall order and I know. You are so much like your father. He needs a Margo in his life. I just wish he'd open his eyes and realize that. However, that's another story. Now, you go and be with your brothers and father. This is an important conference. I have a feeling many changes will come of it. What you need to do is speak your mind. Your brothers, especially John, must all do the same."

"Grandma, do you know what this is going to be about?"

"Yes, I do. What you have discussed with your father will be covered and much, much more. It's time for the Tracy family to heal, and the time starts now. Scott, be the leader you have always been. Be there for your brothers if they can not say what they feel. Most of all, be there for your father and help him to understand."

"I will."

Josie's voice grew firm, "Your father is a good man and loves all of you deeply. He's made mistakes and truly wants to correct them. This situation with you and Margo has pushed other issues to the forefront. He may not always know the right things to say, but he feels them. You and your brothers must open yourselves to understand that. Help them to do so, should it become difficult."

He looked down on the petit, feisty woman and nodded, "Yes, M'am. I'll do my best."

Scott walked over to Margo. Once again, she is peaceful and still. Her eyes do not flutter; she does not turn her head. Margo is in her deep realm of sleep.

"Goodbye, my Lady Godiva. I'll see you soon. I love you. Please know how much I love you."

As Scott turned to leave, Margo's eyes fluttered.


	8. The Tracys Revealed: Showdown, Part I

Dear Readers: Thank you for your kind reviews and emails. Your suggestions have added much to this story and I appreciate the thoughts sent to me regarding a possible spin-off. The encouragement is greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer**: It has been brought to my attention by readers on this site that there are close similarities between my story and Sam Winchester's 'Secrets & Lies.' We have both been working independently on our stories for some time now (when Real Life permits and as of Summer '02 for me) unaware of the parallels. Having now discussed it and laughed over it, we have come to the conclusion we are getting our ideas from the same Muse, and are happy to develop our own stories in the direction we feel they should go. On that note, please enjoy. F.A.B.

MCJ: Some of Scott's comments to his father are inspired by "Commitment." Thank you for helping me work through this one, and for the fabulous ideas you have contributed.

Yvette: Thanks for "retail therapy." It works for me, too.

"Angel in Blue" by General Lafayette is referenced from Quiller's beautiful fic, "Late Night Blues." From one musicphile to another, thank you and that goes double for your "hawkeyes."

"Flight Time" is composed and recorded by Donald Byrd.

Tracy Towers is inspired by Trump International Hotel in New York City, truly a remarkable establishment.

**The Tracy's, Revealed: Showdown - Part I**

New York City was brisk this time of year and that briskness matched Scott Tracy's pace as he headed to the Towers after visiting Margo. It was too beautiful an autumn day to take a taxi. Beautiful in more ways than one. It appeared that Margo was slowly beginning to come around.

Scott appreciated the time the twenty-block walk from the Upper East Side to Columbus Circle on the west gave him to think.

"_She's going to be fine. I just know it. She turned towards me. She hears me. She's coming back._

_OK, that's nearly one hurdle we're over, now this conference with Dad. Regardless of what happens, this is my day. My decisions have been made and it all feels so good. From here on, it will always be right. Margo is going to get well and we will always make it right. We can do that, together, no matter what we face down the line, and no matter where. _

_Tracy Island or Manhattan Island, Dad it will be your call."_

There was a spring in his step, as his 6 foot 3 inch frame maneuvered through the congested sidewalks of Madison Avenue. His confidence commanded attention. Men paused to look in his direction, sensing a strength in their midst; women did double takes, nearly tripping over themselves when they realized it was indeed a Tracy man, on their streets of New York. Wearing jeans two sizes too small, as Margo would say, and a distressed leather bomber jacket added more to the appeal. Yeah, women were floored, and Scott walked on.

Walking southbound on Madison Avenue, Scott enjoyed passing the myriad of luxury designer stores and boutiques, boasting the finest in men's and women's wear. He smiled, thinking how Tin-Tin over the years had always kept him in the right wardrobe, as shopping always had been and still was a major chore for him. She enjoyed selecting suits and other apparel for him, so he'd always relied on her to do it.

The magnificent display in one boutique caught Scott in mid-stride.

Vera Wang!

Thoughts of Margo made him stare at the bridal gowns in the window. The display had its desired effect, as Scott immediately envisioned Margo in one of the dresses in front of him.

_"I've heard Margo and Tin-Tin mention this design house_," he mused. _"These are so elegant, not fussy like most of the bridal gowns I've seen before. These are Margo! Uncomplicated and stunning with none of that frou-frou stuff. I can't wait for the day when I'll see her in something, maybe like… that one!"_

The ivory silk strapless gown was long, form-fitting, and flared out in an elongated train of some sort. Scott imagined Margo walking down a very lengthy aisle towards him, head held high, her smile, her heart, her soul, meant only for him.

_"Yeah, that's the one for my Lady Godiva."_ The thought made him feel warm all over in spite of the chill in the air.

_"I'll ask her to please consider this Vera Wang place. Somehow, I don't think I'll have to persuade her."_

Scott was not aware of the many women walking past him, taking notice of the handsome, well-built man staring at the gowns, wistfully smiling. He would have found it amusing to realize that they were shaking their heads as they passed, in either mock or real disappointment at the realization that he was obviously off the market. There was no doubt the overall sentiment was probably quite catty, "Whoever she is, she's one lucky bitch."

Checking his watch, Scott realized he'd better get moving. _"The old man will be wondering where I am. I should be there in about twenty minutes or so."_

The walk was buoyed by his vision of what Margo would look like on their wedding day. It was a vision he could hold onto as she struggled on the road to recovery.

_"When I visit her later, I'll tell her all about the display, especially the gown that caught my attention. I think I'll ask Tin-Tin about accompanying her to New York when the time comes to select her dress. Grandma would more than likely want to join them, too. Yeah, that'll be such a girl thing and they'll have a blast."_

Scott crossed through Central Park, enjoying the city's oasis. Thoughts of the upcoming conference starting in a few minutes tapped on the door of his euphoria.

_"I hope Dad is able to handle what ever may come up this afternoon. Most of all, I hope tempers don't flare and everyone speaks what's been on their minds. I don't know, Virge may scratch the surface of his issues, and John probably won't say anything at all. Gordon will wonder what the big deal is, Alan will finally come out of the closet about Tin-Tin, and well, Dad already knows where I stand._

_John. If John does not speak up, I will. I've had it with him in that space station and Alan cutting corners when his rotation comes up. That has to be dealt with and if he can't or won't do it, I will."_

Shaking away the creeping negativity, he stepped up his pace. The Towers' penthouse competed with the other buildings for a piece of the New York City skyline. The Tracy brothers were about to compete with International Rescue, a situation as equally challenging.

Jeff Tracy sat in the midst of the spacious living room on the upper third level of the Towers' penthouse, his nose buried in papers, as usual. Four of his sons had joined him, having been summoned for what they were calling 'Armageddon.' They were waiting for Scott, who was expected to arrive shortly.

Virgil sat on one sofa facing his father's chair, sipping coffee. He felt his outburst a few days ago at the hospital had helped set this conference in motion. How far he'd venture into it, he wasn't sure. No one really knew the depth of his relationship with Madison except for Scott and John. Then again, maybe Grandma did, because she seemed to have an in on everything. He stared into his cup, contemplating the direction of today's meeting, _"The boat has been rocked, but does it need to take on water, or should it be allowed to keep on sailing with its disgruntled crew?"_

John looked through one of the many panoramic windows gazing at the activities on and around the Hudson River. Turning a bit to the left, he saw the Intrepid Museum pier which housed the ancient and famous aircraft carrier of the same name that gained fame during World War II. He'd visited it often, marveling at the aircraft on board used in its day. The way he felt, he'd rather be there now.

Anywhere but here.

John closed his eyes and thought of the one thing that brought warmth and comfort to his heart; Francesca. It had been several weeks since he'd seen her. Too long he'd been away from someone who genuinely loved and cherished him, understood his feelings, and shared his dreams. He was lonely for her and wondered if the opportunity would ever come to him, the way it had come to Alan, to be with the one he loved.

_"Florence on a balmy night with Francesca. I should be there."_

The reflection stirred sadness within his heart.

"_I can't bring this up with Dad,"_ he thought bitterly. _"It's bad enough he once believed those hurtful rumors about me. How could he? He barely acknowledges me as his son, at least I feel as if he doesn't. I don't need this and certainly don't want to be here. Family conference! Yeah right. What a crock. _

_He's never made me feel as though I'm part of this family. Who can be part of a family when they're banished nearly seven months a year, alone in space keeping an eye and ear on the world? I am here for Scott and Margo and that's it. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Scott. Dad, on the other hand…"_

The thought trailed off and John tried to hide his discomfort by fixing his gaze on the waters below. He had no idea where this meeting was headed and unlike the great aircraft carrier in his view, he was not feeling overly intrepid where his father was concerned.

"What the hell am I here for?" the loud whisper cracked the heavy silence in his suite. "I've come to give Scott and Margo my support, not to get into the thick of some family conference with Dad."

Gordon's energy was uncontainable as he paced around the living room not addressing anyone in particular. "Man, c'mon! We're in New York. It is a perfect day to be prowling about and look where we are! Cooped up in this penthouse. What's up with that? We're in one of the most exciting cities in the world where the women rock and look where we are! Here!"

Virgil shot a sharp glance at Gordon, to no avail.

"We were all in the hospital lounge at the same time a while ago, why couldn't we just talk then? There are places to go, things to do and unlimited women to do, and I am here!" Annoyed, Gordon shrugged, "Where is Scott, anyway?"

"Gordon!" Jeff scowled, "That's enough. Your brother is on his way from the hospital."

Gordon reddened a bit, "Oh, sorry Dad. I didn't mean to sound indifferent. It's just, well, I don't know why we are all here and what's so urgent, other than Margo getting well and deciding what happens next?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Somewhat aggravated, Jeff returned to his papers.

Alan sprawled out on another sofa, casually nursing an imported beer. Usually he shared his copper haired brother's energy and attitude, but not this time. He had other things on his mind.

"Gordo, chill out. You'll have plenty of time to hit the streets later on. This city never sleeps and I'm sure something or should I say someone out there has your name on it."

Alan might have been trying to portray the epitome of cool, but he was not sure how much of his relationship with Tin-Tin he ought to divulge, if at all, should the issue of women and International Rescue come up. "_After all, we work together," _he thought, "_as well as live under the same roof. Dad always frowned on any possible fraternization other than on a sibling-type level. Yeah, I remember that talking down I got years ago when he noticed me looking at Tin-Tin in what he said was not the brotherly way. Mmm, he doesn't know the half of it and he would seriously bust a nut if he did." _

Looking back at Gordon, Alan grinned, "Relax, once Scott gets here, I'm sure the great mystery will unfold and you can blast your jets."

No sooner had Alan spoken, the eldest Tracy brother walked through the opened French doors greeting everyone with a smile.

"Hey, I see everyone's here. How goes it, Dad?"

Looking up from his papers Jeff noticed his son's brighter mood, "Hello Scott. Things are fine, thank you. How was your visit with Margo this morning?"

Tossing his jacket onto a table, Scott poured some coffee and settled onto a nearby sofa. The gleam in his eyes told his father and brothers everything.

"Dad, guys…Margo squeezed my hand while I spoke to her. It wasn't just a reflex. She did it a couple of times and Grandma saw it too. She also turned towards me when I spoke to her. The doctors think she's starting to surface from this coma.

"That's excellent news, son. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Dad." Jeff saw the look of hope in his son's eyes." The doctors believe she's dreaming. She's showing REM, and you know that indicates an active dream state. This is a new development with her, and they're saying it's a good sign."

"Good son. That's real good to hear."

John turned away from the window, in deep reflection, "You and Margo have been at the forefront of my thoughts…"

"Yo! Space dude! Nice of you to join us," Alan interrupted. "As stealthy as you are, I forgot you were here."

John shot Alan a caustic glance, "Bite me, kid!

"Scott, as I was saying, the two of you have been uppermost in my thoughts."

"Thanks, John. I know. You've helped me more than you realize ever since this situation occurred and it's really important to me you're here."

"She's special and she lifts you." John and Scott were locked in a look of mutual understanding, blue eyes meeting blue. "You've become a different man since you've been with her and I think I've figured out what it is." Sighing, he smiled, "You've found your bliss. I guess that's what it is. She's making you follow your bliss."

Alan rolled his eyes, "Come off it Shakespeare. What are you talking about? I swear you've been up in the stars way too long. Bliss? Oh, please!"

John held his tongue at the realization that yes, he had been up in the stars too long, mainly because Alan kept shafting his rotation times and their father allowed him to get away with it. He'd worked out those extra dates of covering for Alan easily amounted to an extra month.

"Back off Alan!" Scott glared at the errant blond Tracy. "John's right. It may sound other worldly to you, but then again, you're too doltish to get it. Margo has introduced me to bliss, and I've been following it ever since. It's about damned time I've had some in my life!"

Turning back to the older blond Tracy, "John, I couldn't have said it better. I couldn't think of a way to describe it, but 'bliss,' is it. Thank you, bro."

Jeff is somewhat taken aback by this exchange, still unnerved he knew nothing of this very important relationship in Scott's life.

"Alright everyone, let's settle down." Jeff's voice took a commanding tone as he walked round to the front of a large table, sitting on the edge, looking over his audience of five sons.

The murmuring came to a halt with all eyes riveted on their father.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff began.

"We have been faced with a most difficult week. During this time several things have been brought to my attention and I feel it's important to get these issues out in the open. Before we venture further into this, I want it understood that for the first time since International Rescue has been in operation, it is officially in stand-down mode. Operations have ceased for the time being."

Virgil cut in, "Dad, how did you explain that and to whom did you offer explanations?"

"Son, it was the biggest case of Operation Cover-Up imaginable."

All eyes were fixed upon their father.

"I called the President of the United States, and told him International Rescue was down indefinitely. I explained key members of our personnel were in the midst of a major medical crisis. This required their complete attention and it was not known how long it would be before the situation was remedied."

"Dad," all eyes turned towards Gordon. "How did that go over? Not very well, I bet."

"Well son, you're right. The president kept asking didn't we have back-up crew for such a thing."

Alan shrugged, "Yeah, right. Like we can train a force of people to fly these machines and operate all this equipment, and be sure our secrecy is maintained. I don't think so."

Trying to forgive his youngest son's occasional arrogance, Jeff replied, "Alan, it's very understandable the president would ask such a question. People have come to rely on International Rescue. Over the years, we have provided a solid sense of security and availability. To have it taken away does create a certain sense of insecurity and vulnerability."

Alan reddened at the subtle admonishment.

"The president then offered to send out a broad message to other world leaders to advise them of the situation. This saved me the time of doing so myself, and also protected me from having to go into any kind of in-depth explanation."

"Dad, Virgil leaned forward looking intently at his father, "the press is going to try to dig more into this. Will things remain secure for us as the stand-down goes on?"

"Son, we'll just have to be very careful how we handle things from here on. The Thunderbirds landed a good distance from the hospital and the victims were transferred by ambulance. No one can connect us as International Rescue with Margo.

As you know, her floor has been sealed off to the public. The flight attendant who was injured; Kendra Thornhill, the co-pilot; Cameron Northington and the theatre producer and director who were Margo's frequent clients and friends are permitted to visit if they call ahead of time. This allows any of us who may be on the premises, except for Grandma to vacate the area before they arrive. I had to figure out something, realizing these people would want to check on Margo, but also realizing they would recognize you boys as well."

"Dad, that was a good idea, but I'm curious," John said, "how was Margo's VIP treatment and sealed off floor explained to those who came to see her?"

Jeff chuckled, "Your grandmother had that under control. She told visitors she was an old friend of Margo's family and was able to tend to her since she resides in New York. She also said a wealthy benefactor who was a frequent client of hers, had seen to her medical care and wanted her to have complete privacy so her healing and care would not be constantly interrupted. It's an explanation that seemed to satisfy any and all who asked."

"Leave it to Grandma to handle the minute details. I'm not surprised." Scott shrugged.

Jeff walked back to his chair and sat down.

"OK boys. We are in stand-down mode for the first time ever. This also means for the first time, Thunderbird 5 is on total automation indefinitely. This is not something we should get used to doing, but it will happen if a member of this family is ever in severe crisis again."

Scott made a mental note of his father saying, 'a member of this family.'

He closed his eyes for a moment to think about the strength of that statement. "_Dad is now seeing Margo as a member of this family, and worthy of shutting down International Rescue. That's a major step in the right direction, and had to be a difficult call for him to make. Thanks Dad, you're beginning to hear me_."

"Dad, what do you mean?" interrupted Alan. "We've had some pretty rough situations before, but we've always scrambled and kept International Rescue operational."

Jeff frowned, "Yes Alan, but as I look back on some of those situations," he cast a glance over to Scott, "the price has often been very high. Too high at times, and this is one of the things I'd like to discuss with all of you. Just how high a price is International Rescue costing each of you?"

Silence.

Five pairs of Tracy eyes stared at the Tracy patriarch. Five Tracy mouths were stunned.

"Dad!" Gordon cracked, "Are you alright?"

"Gordon, I'm more than alright, and for once in your life will you please try to be serious."

"Yes, sir," his face reddened at the reprimand.

Silence.

The silence lasted for what seemed like hours. Total silence, the sounds of bodies shifting in their seats, material rustling on top of material, but silence none-the-less. What made the silence heavier was Scott feeling four sets of eyes bearing down on him, obviously nominating him to speak first.

The silence was broken by Scott's heavy sigh as he leaned back into the sofa thinking, "_Once again I have to take the stand. Dad has opened the floor and every single person in this room has something to bitch about, and no one is saying a word. Grandma told me to be the leader I have always been, so here goes."_

Taking a deep breath, he stood to address his father.

"Dad, this type of conference has been a long time coming and I'm glad you've decided to go through with it. You've posed a tough, but very loaded question as to how International Rescue is costing us as individuals. Each and every one of us in this room has an answer for you, perhaps several. Why the reigning silence? I don't know."

Scott cleared his throat, glanced steadily at each of his brothers, and took a moment to think his words through.

"As the eldest, I'll speak my piece."

All Tracy sibling eyes were focused upon Scott, with expressions ranging from awe to incredulity, and he once again had his father's undivided attention.

"Dad, International Rescue came about from the most pure and generous of reasons. You witnessed situations where conventional rescue could not arrive on time, and fatalities were often the result. You also wanted to find a way to give back to the world communities as a way of thanking them for the success you have become with the benefit of their help.

All that is very admirable Dad, and we're proud to be a part of it. We may have joined at the time you invited us to do, with varying degrees of enthusiasm, but in the long run International Rescue is something we are extremely proud to be associated with."

Jeff nodded at his son knowing full well there was a major 'but' around the corner.

The brothers listened with rapt attention. Virgil, Gordon and Alan had a good idea what that "but" would be since they witnessed the initial discussion between Scott and their father.

John, sitting further back observed with great interest the dialogue going on between the elder Tracy's. "_So far so good but…"_

John's thought was cut off as Scott continued,

"Dad, I've said it before. It's the lifestyle we lead that is the problem. I find it difficult to believe you have put together this basically flawless, massive operation that remains secret world-wide to this day. However, you have not given any consideration as to how running it in such a clandestine mode would affect us in the long run. Please know, the effects are enormous, grossly unsettling and often result in great personal sacrifice."

Murmurs of agreement were voiced throughout the siblings as Jeff kept his eyes on Scott.

"Look around this room, Dad. You see five grown men, all very talented and gifted in different ways. All strong contributing factors to the running of International Rescue in different ways. Each one a stalwart and important link in the Tracy Enterprises' chain. Dad, the most important denominator is we are no longer the boys who ran roughshod over you, but men you have come to know you can depend on."

Silence.

Jeff maintained a rigid posture in his chair. He began to mull over some of the things Scott mentioned and reflected on the lifestyle his sons endured for International Rescue. There was an intense need for something like International Rescue and he had the finances and the strong, brave sons to make it happen. It had become bigger and more successful than he ever realized.

The past two years alone, the world had come to appreciate International Rescue could succeed where other means often failed. A cry for help would not go unanswered. International Rescue was an organization that was accountable and that provided great comfort to the communities of the world.

"_I have provided every possible comfort I could,"_ he mused. _"They have time to take off and handle their social needs. I thought they were satisfied with the way things were. I have never meant to deny my boys any kind of happiness. Perhaps, it is in this area I have failed." _

Scott could hear his heart beating, as it pounded loudly against his chest. It felt thunderous and aggressive, as though it were trying to get its innermost messages across.

Scott obliged his heart.

"Dad it's not working. I've said this before. The five of us are isolated on an island, two of us rotating in and out of a satellite for endless days with no immediate contact with the outside world. Going on a simple outing requires days of advanced planning to make sure each of the Thunderbirds is covered if one of us is away. God forbid we want to bring someone special home for a weekend, no, even a day. The stress is enormous, so much so it's impossible to relax and enjoy their visit."

More murmurs of agreement and nodding of heads in unison. Still, no one spoke up to add to what Scott was saying. Virgil and John found themselves on the receiving end of a blue-eyed stony glare but offered no reply.

Scott began pacing between his sofa and where his father is seated. The brothers and Jeff recognized the pattern because they'd seen it many times before. His emotions were churning, _"There's so much I need to say, but I don't want things to explode the way they did when Dad and I talked earlier this week."_

Scott stopped in mid stride looking at his father.

"Dad, please understand, this is how I feel and I believe how all of us feel. I said it in anger earlier, but the gist of it holds true. The way you run International Rescue and Tracy Enterprises by completely submersing yourself into it, you have indeed lost sight of us. You do not see what the lifestyle of being involved with International Rescue is doing to us."

Jeff's eyes widened at the horror of hearing that phrase again. Hearing his eldest say he had lost sight of them was the equivalent of ripping his heart out.

"Dad, I'm not being mean-spirited when I say that. I'm trying to get you to understand and see things from our point of view."

Jeff kept his composure despite the pain he felt at hearing his son reiterate what was said a few days earlier.

"Scott, I have tried to provide every comfort, everything you could possibly need to make life on the Island enjoyable."

"Dad, it's not about comforts or the material things available to us on the Island or anywhere else for that matter. It's about us, the five men who are your sons and the things we dream of, the needs and desires we have. Most of them are impossible to pursue with any reality because of the reality we live in."

Jeff remained rigid in his seat.

Scott ran his hands through his hair, a look of resignation on his face, "We were raised in a wonderful, warm family environment. I saw first hand what you and mom had. You shared deep love and affection, you shared concern, you shared support and you shared responsibility. The two of you wrapped us in a cocoon of love and laid the foundation of what our lives ought to be like."

Jeff closed his eyes, dying inside, thinking of Lucille.

"Virgil, and to some degree John identify with what I'm saying. Sadly, Gordon and Alan were too young to notice and understand."

The memory of Scott as a very little boy asking his mother if she would marry him because he loved her so much coursed through his mind. Her tender touch, and the explanation of how one day he would find a young lady to love in that special way gave him the focus to continue.

"Dad, I have found a woman who shares all of those things with me. It's a gift, a blessing and something that had been missing in my life for quite a long while. I know, and have known for some time Margo is the woman I want by my side. She is the woman with whom I want to share all things, good and bad, as we go through life together. If I am to remain involved with International Rescue, I need you to understand and recognize that. I need you to help me make it work, make it compatible with International Rescue."

Jeff's eyes reflected a heavy weariness as he looked back at Scott.

"Dad!" Scott swallowed hard, "I'm asking you to please help me. Help me be the man whom you intend to take over for you in International Rescue, and help me be the man for Margo. Dad, help me make both of them work, together. Please. I don't want to walk away from International Rescue and I'm asking you to help me so I do not have to make that choice."

Jeff walked over to Scott and hugged him.

"Son, I'm hearing you. I've heard you from the day we talked in Margo's room. Today, I'm seeing more so how important these things are to you and I will do my best to help you make it all work. I have been grooming you to take over for me and I don't want it any other way. I promise you, I'll do what I can to make this work for you. Son, I give you my word."

The silence in the room roared.

"Dad, there are some other things I'd like to say, but the others need to say their piece first. However, this bit can't wait."

Jeff looked at him inquisitively, "Go on, son."

"Thank you for standing down International Rescue. You said it would only happen if a member of this family is ever in crisis again. Dad, to me, that means you have recognized Margo as a member of this family. You recognize her importance to me, so much so you have halted operations. I know that was a difficult decision for you to make. It means more to me than you could ever know that you have done this. Thank you."

"You're welcome son. I had quite a bit of help seeing the light on this one."

As if on cue, Virgil got up to pour himself a scotch. "_My God,"_ he thought, _"Scott just let it all out and kept nothing back. Do I do that with Dad, too? I didn't really want to get into my relationship with him, but in a way I started this back at the hospital and I can't leave my big brother dangling on this cliff by himself. No, we all promised years ago we would always be there for each other. I'm with you now, big bro."_

"Ah-hem," Virgil cleared his throat and walked over to his father.

A look of relief flooded Scott's face and he went to the bar to pour himself a much needed scotch.

"Dad, may I say a few things, please?"

"Yes Virgil of course. But first, I want all of you to know, today's family meeting is designed to cover any and everything that you have been thinking about or need to get off your chest. There's been a great deal of tension around us this past week and we need to work through it, to resolve it as best we can."

John folded his arms tightly across his chest and smirked to himself, _"Oh, this will be good. So Dad, let's discuss those rumors you believed about me all those years ago. Let's discuss why no matter what I've done over the years, nothing was ever good enough. O__h yeah and Dad, I really want_ _to talk about mom. Do you think we can do that? Yeah, right Dad. Work through that!"_

Jeff walked back to his chair. "OK, Virgil. The floor is yours."

Setting his drink aside, Virgil stood to address his father.

"Dad, everything Scott said is correct. Not only about he and Margo, but it applies to Madison and me, too. I really had not planned on going into this with you, as I didn't think it would be worth while."

Jeff sighed at that last bit. _"Another son who feels he could not share something so special with me."_

Virgil noticed his Dad's sombre expression, "However, Scott has taken the initiative and if this is all about helping us make International Rescue and our private lives mesh better, then I believe you need to know where things stand.

"Yes son. Please continue."

"Madison and I have been seeing each other close to two years now. I don't get as much time to spend with her as I'd like, because she's in Chicago and we don't have much Tracy Enterprises business happening there. For that, I envy Scott, since he can often combine business and quality time with Margo when he's in New York."

He cast a quick glance and small smile at Scott and continued.

"Madison enjoyed herself the one time she spent a weekend on the Island. Me, I had dry heaves most of the time from the stress of wondering if a rescue call would come through and if it did, how would I handle it. I decided after that visit, I couldn't go through that sort of thing again. The experience nearly gave me an ulcer."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Virgil turned towards his brothers as if looking for confirmation and then turned back towards his father. His voice softened a bit as he held his fathers gaze.

"My time with Maddie has to be comfortable, relaxing and stress free. Believe it or not, it's easier to achieve that in the midst of Chicago's boisterous atmosphere than it is on our Pacific island paradise. What's wrong with that picture, Dad?"

A slurping sound broke the mood. Gordon was noisily sipping a smoothie when all eyes turned on him.

"What?" he grinned. "All of this major drama over women. You two act like your lives would end or something if you're not with them 24/7. Damn, what happened to you two playboys? I can't believe you fell off the wagon as hard as you have."

"Squirt!" Scott grumbled, "One of these days you'll figure out there's more to life than acting like a rooster in the hen house. When that special woman comes along, you'll remember this conference and be thankful for it."

Gordon's face matched the colour of his hair and his eyes clouded over. He thought back to the young lady he had had designs on who had died in that hydrofoil crash along with so many others. He was the soul survivor and she was close to being his special love. Gordon sipped his drink more quietly and said nothing more.

Virgil looked at Gordon and caught the change in his mood. He felt badly at the memory he knew Gordon dredged up, but he also needed to understand where all this was leading.

"Dad like Scott said, we had a first rate look at what a loving family is all about. You and mother were wonderful to us. I'm grateful I had some time to know and thrive in her love. I just wish Gordon and Alan could have been old enough to understand that, too. It's those memories that helped me recognize the love of a fine woman when it hit me in the face. I have found that in Madison."

Jeff sighed to himself at the loving reference to Lucy. His chest tightened as he kept is eyes fixed upon Virgil, whose image was so strongly of his mother. He was Lucy through and through, her eyes, her hair colour, and her character. Many times it had been difficult to look Virgil in the eye because of the strong resemblance, and tonight is one of those times.

"Dad, you have buried yourself in your work. You created a massive empire and on top of that International Rescue and I wonder, did all of this accomplish what you intended it to do?"

Jeff looked at his second son, not sure of his meaning.

"I don't think so, Dad. Instead of masking your loss, the business and International Rescue has kept you from seeing what's been going on with us. It's prevented you from realizing we have dreams of our own. Namely dreams of an extension of the Tracy family with progeny of our own. How can any of us," Virgil turned his gaze to the youngest Tracy, "with the exception of Alan, ever hope to have a wife and family the way things are now?"

Alan paled in his seat and wished he could sink within the sofa's cushions. _"How could Virgil do this to me? Tin-Tin and I have been so careful about our relationship. It's hard, but it has to be that way for now. There's no way I can raise this issue with Dad, not today, maybe not ever. Dammit Virgil!"_

Jeff was a bit mystified and then remembered his mother mentioning Alan and Tin-Tin and something going on between them right under his nose. He allowed himself a heavy sigh at that thought.

Virgil walked over to the bar to refresh his drink.

"Dad, we love being a part of International Rescue. I have personally made several sacrifices to see to it that your vision flew. However, the time has come when I'd like to take care of some things that are my dreams. I just hope we can work all of this out, because I don't want to be at the place where Scott is now. It's not good for him and it's not good for us."

Jeff looked at his boys and thought to himself, _"Two down, three more to go. How much deeper can this get?"_

"Alright, son. I understand everything you've said, and it's very much parallel to what Scott brought up. Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

Scott cut in, "Excuse me."

"Yes son?"

"Dad, I've said this before. International Rescue has us on call 24/7. We are a small crew of seven, counting Brains and Tin-Tin. Those two are heavily overworked with constant design alterations and trying to meet deadlines for new equipment. It's amazing they get a chance to come up for air out of that lab.

We need more down time than we currently get. Unless I'm going to New York for extended TE business, I have to take Excelsior on an eleven hour flight, catch a day or two with Margo, turn around and come back. I'm exhausted from that Dad. The time difference and long travel wreaks havoc on me physically, I don't have the relaxing time with my lady I crave and then it's back to work for International Rescue and I'm barely at minimum rest to fly."

Scott paused so the enormity of what he goes through to see Margo could make an impact on his father.

Judging by the look on Jeff's face Scott felt at least his father was beginning to 'get it,' and felt he could go on.

"Yeah Dad, it's tough. The same applies to Virgil dealing with Chicago and John traveling to Florence. The Tracy jets are not as fast as Excelsior so their travel time is longer unless they want to go commercial on FireFlash, and that's not an option when we want to travel on our own schedule."

Jeff nodded at his son's assessment of what was involved to go on a simple date. There was nothing simple about it. All this time he thought Scott was so tired for other reasons when returning from New York.

Scott carefully considered his next words as he did not want to appear disrespectful of his father's command of International Rescue, but his thoughts on how things could be better for the organization needed to be expressed.

"Dad, please don't think me insubordinate, but you really need to give some thought to having extra hands on board to handle the aircraft, equipment and satellite or just an extra skilled person on a rescue. Virgil, John and I have those skilled people in our lives. I know my commitment to Margo. If she agrees to become my wife, I can train her to fly Thunderbird 1 and get her checked out in the Tracy jets. There's an extra pilot right there in case of an emergency. No offence, Virg, but she wouldn't be interested in piloting Thunderbird 2 unless she had to."

Alan burst out laughing, "Yeah, the big green bug is not glamorous and sexy enough for Captain Marin. That would be like me racing a mini-van at Parola Sands."

"Cut it, kid," was Virgil's acerbic reply.

Scott began pacing again. "I'm not sure where Virgil and John are with their relationships, but in the long run, these three women would be terrific additions to International Rescue, on our terms."

Jeff searched Scott's face for an explanation. "What do you mean 'on our terms?'"

"I mean OUR terms…Virgil's, John's and mine. I for one, Dad, would not want Margo to be actually employed by you, I don't want her to be an employee of International Rescue. If she becomes my wife, then she is first and foremost my wife and your daughter-in-law. I don't want her in a compromising position of also being your employee and having to take orders no matter what. If she flies for International Rescue, she does so purely on a voluntary basis.

I don't mean any disrespect, but you are a task master Dad, and no wife of mine is going to be placed under that kind of pressure to perform. If something comes up and she's not up to flying, then so be it. She stays on the ground. No ifs, ands or buts."

"Scott," Jeff was taken aback, "what would make you think like that?"

"Dad, I know you. I know when you want something done, and it's specifically assigned to someone, you want it done no matter what the circumstances. If for some reason, Margo is incapable of completing a task because, oh for lack of a better example, she has horrendous cramps or something, that's the end of it. She rests and gets better and then will finish the assignment, fly or whatever when she's able. There is no way I will ever place her in the position that she feels she has to deliver if it compromises her in any way."

There was a firmness in his son's voice that indicated this was not a negotiable subject.

"Margo's a trooper and will never come out and tell you she's not feeling well, or up to an assignment. I've seen her CO at Bombardier literally pull her off a jet because she had a fever and chills. She had planned on turning the flight over to her co-pilot, but thought she should be there just the same to pull her weight. I've seen her push her limits and fall ill because of it. That will not happen on Tracy Island."

The assembled brothers once again murmured amongst themselves, not believing Scott had just given the old man a directive.

"Scott, I didn't think you saw me as so harsh."

"Dad, it's not that I see you as harsh, you're just extremely focused. It's as if you have blinders on and are oblivious to everything else around you when you want something done. I can handle it. The others can handle it, but I will not subject my wife to it. I'm bothered that Tin-Tin is often subjected to it. "

Alan winced, realizing he never had the cohunes to address Tin-Tin's overworked schedule with his father. Once again, Scott had taken the lead. _"Why can't I face up to Dad when I feel that something is so wrong?"_ he wondered. He returned his attention to Scott.

"That's all there is to it, Dad. Margo's talents are a gift that would benefit International Rescue and they should always be looked upon as a gift."

Virgil and John looked at each other and passed silent agreement between them. Their brother had paved the way for them in the future. They both gave him silent thanks.

Alan also gave silent thanks to Scott. He hoped in the future his father would ease up on Tin-Tin with his heavy demands and frequent deadlines. That was the problem, and Alan knew it. She was already an employee of International Rescue. Would his father ever be able to recognize her as his daughter-in-law and keep that in perspective?

"_I doubt it,"_ he frowned. _"The old man will have a hard time accepting our relationship as it is because of our work situation. Where IR is involved, Tin-Tin will always be the assistant engineer in his eyes. He'll only see her as his daughter-in-law outside of IR work, and that's not very often. It looks as though I'm going to have to broach this on a superficial level today, and get a handle on his reaction before I tell him anything else. Damn, I'm glad Scott is here to help me take the weight. I know he'll back me up 'cuz this could get messy." _

Jeff looked at Scott and then around to his assembled sons. All of them appeared quite contemplative over this recent exchange.

"Scott, when do you intend to propose to Margo?"

"I don't know, Dad. I had planned on doing so this past weekend. I don't know how long her recovery will take, and I don't want to lay anything heavy on her now. She has to concentrate on not only getting well, but getting in the air again.

There's no doubt in my mind she's going to experience post-traumatic-stress syndrome and will be skittish about flying after this accident. The after-affects of this accident can rear up at any time. Her health and helping her regain her confidence in the air are my top priorities at the moment."

Silence.

Jeff's thoughts turned to International Rescue.

"_Margo's recovery could take months. International Rescue could resume operations if she remained in New York. I could give Scott all the time necessary to be with her to help in her recovery and get her flying again. Alan and John could rotate out of the satellite and take turns handling Thunderbird 1. All of this could work, if they agree to do it._

_Somehow, I don't think they will. Mother mentioned the 'Tracy Creed;_ _when one is down the others surround.' The boys consider Margo one of their own and they will very likely want to help her and Scott. They'll do so either here or on Tracy Island. It doesn't matter where. They'll stand-down for as long as it takes."_

Jeff tried to rationalize his feeling that International Rescue should remain operational.

"_I don't believe Margo would want the world to suffer for one person's recovery. If she knew what was at stake, this young woman would insist operations carry on as usual. She has that kind of unselfish character from what I have seen. Can I make the boys see that? Probably not. They see her as a family member. They've seen what this accident has done to Scott. No, they won't go for that either._

_Come to think of it, if Gordon's hydrofoil accident had happened while International Rescue was operational, I would have shut it down, too. Margo is no different than my own son. Scott loves her, is committed to her, ergo she is to be recognized as family"_

Jeff Tracy silently swore. _"Damn! I have never given thought to a possible long term stand-down for what is in essence a family crisis. This is truly a case of the best laid plans. I don't have a choice. International Rescue will remain in stand-down mode for as long as it is necessary. My son's needs have to come first. However, there hasto be a way to make both of these situations work out."_

The silence was getting under Alan's skin.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alan."

"What's up? What are you thinking? You've been quiet for a long moment."

Jeff stood and walked over to the bar to refresh his drink.

"I was mulling over what your brother had said about Margo's recovery." He then turned towards Scott, "What are your ideas concerning Margo's recuperation?"

Scott had been contemplating his next move regarding Margo's care. _"Dad is going to bust a gut when I tell him I want Margo to come to Tracy Island. I don't know how long she'll need to recover, but our home is the best place for her to do so. We'll either have to tell her about International Rescue or the stand-down will continue indefinitely. Either way, Dad is not going to be thrilled with this, but I can't see it going any other way."_

Scott stood and began pacing again. Jeff realized he was going to have trouble giving him an answer.

"Dad, I know this is going to put a major chink in International Rescue, but I can't see handling this any other way. I think it's best Margo comes to Tracy Island for her recovery. We have a full gym and spa with equipment for her rehabilitation, daily swims will be good for her muscles which have been inactive for a while, getting her cardio endurance up and working her lungs back to full capacity. Dr. Peterson can give us the name of a good physiotherapist to come work with her two or three times a week. I think this is best."

Jeff sipped his drink and carefully sifted his words. He remembered his mother saying Scott would more than likely insist Margo be taken to Tracy Island.

"Son, do you think the same could be accomplished if Margo remained in New York and you stayed with her indefinitely to help and support her? It would be a way for International Rescue to be functional again, but you'd still be with her."

Scott didn't have a chance to respond as Virgil cut in.

"Dad, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but no, I don't find that acceptable. I know this is Scott's call, but I think Margo needs to come back to Tracy Island as well."

"Go ahead son and explain yourself."

"Margo has a tough road ahead of her. Sure, it'll be easier on her with Scott by her side if she remained here, but it'll be far better, more comforting and supportive in a family environment. Scott and Margo can't tackle this on their own. OK, her friends are here in New York, but it's not the same. Her family is gone. Scott is Margo's family. We are Margo's family. I want to help her beat any hesitation about flying and get her chops back in the air. John and Alan do too. Scott can't do it all, that's what we're here for."

Jeff saw Lucy's compassion come forth from the son who not only looked like her, but had her soul.

The copper haired son then cut in, "Dad, Virgil is right. Scott and Margo need all of us. There's no one more qualified to help her with the necessary hydrotherapy than me. I have been grossly injured and know what type of swimming moves will work best for various parts of the body. I'll work with Margo daily to help build her strength. She may also have a new found fear of the ocean. John and I can help her overcome that with hydrotherapy in both the ocean and in our pool. She won't get that kind of care, expertise and attention from a stranger."

Jeff saw the serious side of the jokester. Gordon was not laughing which meant, he too would not have Margo be anywhere else but on Tracy Island.

The older of the two blonds spoke up quietly and deliberately, "I will not only help Margo regain her confidence in the air, but I will be very glad to work with her using Tai Chi. It's an excellent way for her to regain her flexibility and encourage the weak muscles to gradually grow stronger. Tai Chi is good for not only the body, but for strengthening a weakened spirit as well. Margo will grow strong and confident again. As for her hydrotherapy, I can definitely work with Gordon to help him with her program."

Jeff saw the compassion, caring and generous spirit that had always made up his ethereal middle son. He also realized his conference with this son will be the most difficult of the five. That, he sadly surmised, was completely his fault.

The youngest Tracy chipped in, "I told Scott I'd help with Margo's flying, but she's always enjoyed hearing Virgil and me playing jazz melodies when she visited the island. She loves the way I play my trumpet and I'll be more than happy to serenade her after her long hours in rehab. She won't be a happy camper after therapy, but when I play "Angel in Blue" or "Flight Time" for her, and other jazz and blues tunes, I know she'll feel much better."

An after thought caused Alan to smile, "You know, I just realized, the day Scott finally tells her about International Rescue, 'Angel in Blue' will have a whole new meaning to her. I like that thought.' "

Jeff saw the often arrogant and immature son growing up and caring about someone other than himself.

Scott smiled at Alan's sentiment and allowed himself to be buoyed by the support of his brothers. All of them stepped up to the plate and it has to be more than clear to their father, Margo's recovery must take place on Tracy Island, no matter how long the stand-down will be required.

Jeff was surprised at this turn in events. He knew the boys were all very concerned about Margo, but had no idea they were willing to stand-down as well in order to be of help to both Margo and Scott. He felt badly torn between International Rescue and the obvious choice his sons had made.

Clearing his throat, Jeff took a deep breath, "Boys, I don't want you to think I'm not concerned about Margo's recovery, because it is important. However, have you given thought that so many lives world-wide will be in jeopardy if International Rescue remains inactive for an indefinite period of time? If Margo comes to the Island, she'll either figure it out for herself, or better yet, Scott will eventually have to tell her of IR's existence. Operation Cover-Up is not designed to go on indefinitely. There's no doubt Margo will catch on one way or another."

The uncertainty of relationships was also a concern to him and he voiced it.

"I understand there's a strong commitment between Scott and Margo, but what if, just what if something goes wrong and it does not work out? Relationships are always a gamble. How can we be sure, if that should happen, Margo would keep the secrets of International Rescue secret? That is such a huge risk and I'm loath to take it."

Jeff felt five sets of eyes bore through him.

"Now, before you jump to any conclusions, remember I said Scott can remain here in New York with Margo for however long it takes. This will allow us to get International Rescue functioning again to be of help to others who will need it. I can not speak for Margo, but I have a feeling if she knew the gravity of what is at stake, she'd insist we'd be in a position to help others in need."

Scott, always the calm, level headed one felt his face begin to flush. Anger was building within him. He heard only one thing from his Father, International Rescue should be functional for the good of the greater world. His brothers could keep it operational while he was on leave in New York. Margo would more than likely want it that way.

"_Fine Dad,"_ he thought to himself_. "My father; always the workaholic, no matter what is at stake. Tracy Island or Manhattan Island, it's obvious you have made your call then."_

Scott stood up to address his father, his voice unusually deep, and his words slow and deliberate.

"Dad. That's fine. It's obvious to me what you'd rather do. Just for the record, I have not approached my brothers for help in any way. All they have offered to do shows me they are willing to stand-down to help me help Margo, no matter what it takes."

He paused to acknowledge each of his siblings.

"However they were wrong in saying I can't do it alone. If I have to, I will. Sure, I would prefer their help, but for the better of the world, God forbid Margo and I hold up International Rescue another day longer."

The voice took on a very chilly tone.

"Oh, and let's not forget, we just may not make it as a couple and we certainly don't want an angry woman running around knowing of International Rescue's existence."

"Son, you are not hearing what I said…."

"Oh, I heard you Dad," he replied through clenched teeth. "I heard you loud and clear. Now I have a few things I want to say. As for Margo's rehab, OK, she's not that badly off. This is a woman who was in excellent physical condition. Years of dance and working out probably prevented her from being more seriously injured. However, it's nearly a week of inactivity and her muscles are loosing their flexibility and their strength. Hydrotherapy is important for her recovery. We're in New York, the home of the Rusk Institute of Physical Therapy. They are world renowned and they will help her recover, but not with the kind of care and compassion that she'd receive at home.

The reality is, I'd rather have my brother, an Olympic swimming champion, who's experienced a horrible accident and injuries, who knows what swimming techniques will benefit which areas the best, who will work with Margo, encourage her when she doesn't want to go on, help her work through pain, help her face the ocean again, who loves her and cares for her, be by her side. She won't get any of the aforementioned from a stranger.

I'd rather have my brother, who's generous in heart and spirit guide her through the moves of Tai Chi to bring flexibility back to her body and strength to her spirit. He too, would help her conquer the skies again, under his gentle but firm tutelage. He and Gordon will help her learn to love the ocean again. She would thrive under his love and care.

I'd rather have my brother impart his courage to her when she once again sits in the left seat of a jet, questioning her ability and her right to be back in the skies. This same brother can bring calm and joy to her after a long, arduous day of physical therapy and fighting her fears, by playing the music on his beloved piano she's always loved to hear. That is something no stranger could provide.

I'd rather have my brother, the impetuous wild child share his intrepid spirit with Margo as she builds her confidence up to once again fly the skies, or skydance as she calls it. This brother will make her laugh at the face of fear, and will have her doing barrel rolls, loops and spins as though nothing has ever happened. He'll see to it that she skydances again. This same brother will also ease her hours of frustration with physical therapy with the beauty of music as he plays his trumpet for her. No stranger can provide that kind of care.

I'd rather have the strength, tenderness and love of Grandma available to Margo 24/7. There is no better source in this world for encouragement when things are difficult or look impossible. There is no embrace that can keep the world at bay, better than Grandma's. There is no embrace that can wipe the tears of fear away better than Grandma's.

If I have to, I will provide all I've just said, but perhaps not as expertly as each brother or Grandma. If I have to, it will be done to the best of my ability."

Jeff regarded his son with sadness in his eyes.

"Scott, you have misunderstood what I said when I suggested you remain in New York with Margo."

"No Sir, I do not think so. To be honest with you, at this point in time, I don't care about what's happening where an earthquake may be hitting, I don't give a rip about the fires tearing through some arid area in California, I really don't care about an avalanche in northern Europe. I care about what's happening twenty blocks from here in a VIP room of Lenox Hill Hospital. That may sound selfish, and I am sorry. For years I've given all I can give. Today, there is no more left for me to give."

Stepping toward his father, Scott squared his shoulders and looked him directly in the eye, "Dad, I love you and respect you but you have to understand this, where Margo is concerned, there is no price I would not pay. If that price is International Rescue, than it is what it is."

Scott turned to Alan, his voice heavy with sorrow, "Hey kid, Thunderbird 1 is yours, now. Take care of her."

Alan was stupefied and stared at his elder brother awkwardly. Thoughts rushed through his mind. There was so much he wanted to say, but he was completely dumbfounded. He never imagined Scott would actually turn his back on International Rescue as he has right now.

"No Scott!" he said under his breath. Don't do this. Not yet, not like this. You're not understanding what Dad is saying. Please don't do this."

The atmosphere in the large living room was fraught with anxiety. Alan grappled within himself to hold on to some sort of sense, balance or sanity. He looked to his brothers for some kind of silent support. None was forthcoming as they too, were equally lost and confounded by Scott's actions.

Scott's voice had settled into a deep timbre as he addressed his brothers, "Virgil, John, Gordon, and you too, Alan; thank you for all you have done and what you have offered to do. I will never forget this and can not express to you how much your concern means to me. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

Scott's rigid posture spoke volumes as he faced his father, "Dad, I'll handle Tracy Enterprises, New York if that is what you want. However, as of this moment, I am no longer a part of International Rescue. Margo needs me and if I have to do it all on my own, I will. I'm sorry Dad, but for once, Scott is looking out for what's best for Scott!"

Grabbing his jacket from the table, the eldest Tracy brother headed towards the door. His siblings were frozen, not sure what action, if any they should take. What they were witnessing along with their father was totally, completely incomprehensible, but it was actually happening. Scott was walking out the door, walking away from International Rescue.

John was stunned, "_Way to go, Dad."_ he thought sarcastically. _"Even your favoured son has turned his back on you now. How ironic, and to think this has only just begun."_

He watched his brother almost with admiration. Scott always stood up for his convictions and his strongest conviction was clearly being with Margo.

"_Damn, I'd rather be with Francesca too_." he thought.

"Oh my God, Scott, don't do this!" Virgil cried. "Wait. This is all wrong. You've got this all wrong. You're not hearing what Dad is trying to say. Wait, damn it! Wait!"

Scott ignored the plea and continued towards the door.

Virgil grabbed his father by the arms and squared off with him, "This can't be happening. Dad, you've got to come to your senses, make him realize what you were trying to say."

A chagrined Jeff Tracy watched his son stride towards the door. He couldn't believe Scott was so willing to give up everything and do so for a woman. Then again, maybe he could believe it. Once more Jeff Tracy saw Scott's profound love for a woman, and yes, he had once experienced that too. He knew this is no brat attack, the result of a child not getting his way. This was a man who had made a difficult decision and very much intended to stick to it, no matter the costs or consequences. He had to respect his son for that. But Virgil was right. It was time to make this situation right and he had to do it now. He righted it the only way he knew how.

"SCOTT CARPENTER TRACY!" Jeff bellowed. "Don't you take another step towards that door!"

Scott froze, facing the doorway his hands balled into tight fists; his jaw clenched tightly, eyes narrowed. He refused to turn around.

"Scott Tracy, turn around and look at me!" Jeff's voice boomed with military command.

The eldest son refused to move. He was only a few feet away from the door. A part of him wanted to keep going, a part of him told him to stay put.

"SCOTT! ABOUT FACE, NOW!"

The colonel had ordered the captain. The father had ordered the son.

Slowly, the younger version of the older turned around; eyes filled with anger, head cocked a bit to the side, the response as stinging as a viper's, "Yeeesss, Sir!"

The father mellowed a bit not sure where to go from here. Never, never had he ever been faced with the defection of a son. A son perfectly capable of making it on his own. A son who'd given notice to the Tracy clan that he would fly solo if he must. A son who'd shown the father he would only take so much and would willingly walk away. A son who had not made this decision lightly. A son he loved as his others, more than his life.

International Rescue had been a flawless dream, at least until now. Jeff Tracy and his sons ran it like a fine tuned machine. Their successes far outweighed the fatalities and International Rescue has proven beyond Jeff's expectations to be all that he had hoped it would be and more.

Jeff construed it in such a way that its services were known worldwide, yet its location forever remained secret. Scott, Virgil, John and Alan were capable of handling all of the aircraft and Thunderbird 4. Gordon was capable of handling Thunderbird 2 and in a pinch could pilot Thunderbird 1. Brains designed all of the equipment and was capable of piloting every one of them. Flying was not his forte but he could take over if the need ever called for it. Tin-Tin could handle both Thunderbirds 1 and 2 in a dire emergency but her proficiency lay with the fleet of Tracy Jets and engineering.

The creating of International Rescue was mapped out like clockwork. The only thing Jeff Tracy had not taken into account was the coming of age of his young men. This past week, that slip, that massive flaw had been handed to him on a titanium platter. Standing before him was a hurt, angry and frustrated young man, torn between two loves, feeling as though he had been forced to make a choice.

"_No!"_ Jeff thought to himself_. "This son has given his heart and soul to my dream. He has never asked for anything in return and I have been too focused and short sighted to see his needs. It stops here, it stops now."_

Scott remained at rigid attention, his mouth pressed into a determined fine line.

"Scott," Jeff half whispered, "Son, please do not do this. I'm asking you to take a moment. Be still and think about what I have said. I understand your anger towards me, and much of it is deserved. I am not shirking away from that and we can talk that out amongst ourselves if you'd like at another time."

Scott's breathing was determined, deep and slow. He was trying to calm down.

"Son, I want what is best for you and Margo. You have to believe that. I'm also trying to see if there is a way to accomplish that, and still have International Rescue available for the good of the world communities."

Scott only heard his father saying International Rescue should be functional and one person should not place thousands of other lives at risk. He only heard that it didn't matter Margo's care would be so much better with the help and expertise of his brothers. Care was care, therapy was therapy, the end result was she'd be stronger and could get on with life. This was what he heard his father saying.

The son wasn't really hearing his father at all.

The son, following the father's footsteps in so many ways, was not that different from him after all. The younger was a reflection of the elder in every physical aspect accented by his youth. The similarities did not stop there.

Scott Tracy was just as guilty of the same bull-headedness he saw in his father. What he'd accused his father of, he himself was doing. His anger was masking it at the moment, but when it came down to the fine print, Jeff and Scott Tracy were one in the same, tempered in part by a generation.

They were textbook examples of birth order characteristics attributed to only children and first born children. Jeff, an only child and Scott, his firstborn of five. Both of them were natural born leaders. Both of them bore the brunt of heavy responsibilities through no choices of their own. Both of them were decisive and often accused of being bossy.

These two Tracy men were stubborn and held firm to their beliefs. They were movers and shakers, strong-minded, focused on accomplishments, tenacious in every task and had very little patience for incompetence.

There were fine differences between this father and son, but not many. While one expected an assignment to be completed by deadline at any cost, the other took human frailty into consideration. While one may be slow to praise and quick to condemn, the other was quick to praise and condemned carefully with the intent to teach and not to shatter an already shaken confidence.

While one refused to allow his feelings of grief and hurt to surface and be dealt with, the other listened to his heart. He would shed tears without shame, and had decided the time had come to hear his heart and act out its desires.

The one thing they both shared; a die hard bull-headedness, the source of today's misunderstanding. Like father, like son. Jeff Tracy was notorious for not listening to sage advice, often hearing things only one way. It was the mark of a die-hard workaholic whose sole mission was to get the task completed.

Scott's sole mission was to see to Margo's care and that she got what was best for her. His love for this woman was so intense and her state of limbo had worn him down. He had only heard his father say he was expendable, and not that he had been offered unlimited shore time to help in Margo's recovery. It had made him feel as though he was not needed.

He only heard his father say International Rescue should be operational. He did not hear it was posed as a suggestion, a possibility, yes something he would prefer, but for the sake of family, would put on hold.

He did not hear his father was giving him time to cope. He did not understand there was a choice which will allow his brothers to be there to help, and that help and Margo's recovery would indeed take place on Tracy Island. Anger won, anger ruled, anger had the potential to destroy what had taken Jeff thirty years to nurture.

It didn't help that Jeff Tracy was not very good with dealing with matters of the heart. His offer to Scott did appear to be a band aid for what was at hand. His offer to an angry, sad young man did indeed sound as though he was telling him he was expendable. It would have been better if Jeff had made it clear Margo was to come to Tracy Island as his sons had requested. Why, why couldn't he have just agreed to that, and none of this would be happening now. It was Jeff's way to seek alternatives to try to make everything work if possible. This time it had backfired.

"Dad, listen, my decision is made. I have heard you and I understand. International Rescue is your dream. What right have I got to put a choke on that vision? After all, I discarded many of mine in order to support yours, but I'm not doing it any more. Not at this point in time. My dream is twenty blocks from here trying to once again become my reality. Dad, my decision stands."

Jeff's head was reeling not believing how this whole situation could have gotten so far out of control. He decided it was best for everybody to take a break, clear out, clear their heads and come back in a few hours.

"OK Scott, OK. But will you do one thing for me, please?

The younger set of blue eyes regarded him warily.

Jeff addressed his assembled sons but his eyes never left his eldest.

"It's now 17:00 and we've been talking for several hours now. I'm sure all of you would like some breathing space, maybe get some dinner or just think about some of the things we've covered, and how we can right some wrongs. Let's break and resume at 19:00.

Still looking at Scott he said, "Son, I would truly appreciate it if you would return. I'm guessing you're going back to see Margo?"

"Yes sir, I am. There are other issues besides Margo and me that have to be discussed. I will be back at 1900 however; I can assure you my decision will remain firm."

Jeff nodded, "OK son. Right now, all I ask is that you please return for more of our discussion."

"F.A.B., Dad. I need to go."

Jeff reached out as Scott turned, his voice a bit shaky, as he says something he has very rarely said in years gone by,

"Son, I…I want you to know, I love you."

"I know, Dad. And I love Margo."

Scott swallowed the tightness in his throat and without a word to his brothers, walked out of the room.

Scott was grateful the walk to the hospital would give him time to calm down. His anger at his father was bubbling and he needed to get out of there.

His jaw remained tight, his stride hard and purposeful. The twenty block walk gave him too much time to play the last few hours through his mind.

"_I can't believe Dad. One minute he agrees to stand-down International Rescue, even recognizing Margo as family to some extent. The next minute he wants it up and running, basically tells me I am expendable and suggests we could even break up. Damn him!"_

He gritted his teeth as his stride became more determined. People instinctively moved out of his way, women especially sensed it was not a good time to "bump" into him for a sly introduction. This man looked as though he did not wish to be bothered and in New York City, looks were everything.

"_My own brothers are willing to stand-down to help Margo and me. Why can't he see how important that is? Screw it! I'll handle it myself. I can't deal with this anymore, not this and International Rescue too. I'm done. Tracy Island or Manhattan Island, damn Dad, you made your choice and now I have made mine."_

Scott reached the hospital in less than fifteen minutes. The automatic doors swung open with unusual force, the electronic motion detector sensing his presence a bit earlier than normal. His energy was that raw and powerful.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. He barely acknowledged her as he stormed towards the elevator. _"I've got to chill,"_ he thought. _"Margo may sense this attitude and that's not good. Calm down Tracy. This is not the place to bring anger. Leave Margo out of it."_

When the elevator doors opened, Scott saw a lone nurse sitting at a desk in the VIP lobby. She greeted him and let him know Margo was in a deep level of sleep, but she did continue to move her head a bit and flutter her eyes now and then. He was grateful for the news.

Entering Margo's room, he noticed Grandma napping on the cot at the other end, so he quietly went to Margo's bedside and took her hand in his. He leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips, made difficult because of the respirator tube.

Scott silently pulled a chair up to her bedside and settled down to talk to her.

"Hey Lady G., I had the most wonderful thought about you earlier. As I was walking along Madison Avenue, I came across that design house you and Tin-Tin are always talking about. The one with all the bridal and evening gowns in the window. Vera what-ever. Anyway Lady, I saw a gown in there that would look magnificent on you. I could see you walking down a very long aisle in that gown, coming to me, coming to be my wife and that's a vision I like. Make it happen for me, baby. You have to wake up to make it happen for me, for us."

Josie heard Scott come in but chose to remain quiet. She smiled at the vision he described to Margo, and silently prayed it would become a reality someday soon.

She wanted him to have alone time with Margo, but she also wanted to try to glean what happened at the conference. Her feeling was strong he would say something to Margo about it as he talked to her. Josie Tracy, as always, was right.

Scott brushed some stray hairs away from Margo's face.

"I guess you're too tired to give me an eye flutter now, eh? The nurse told me you moved your head and fluttered a bit. I know you're trying to wake up. Keep trying for me baby, please."

Scott sighed heavily and sat back in his chair. Margo's hand was limp within his. He was drained from the afternoon's events, Margo was in a deep sleep and Grandma was napping, too, so he thought. A little rest was what he needed. He was feeling very disillusioned and worn out.

He sat on the edge of Margo's bed, removed his cowboy boots and climbed in next to her. He snuggled down, resting his head on her chest and settled himself so she was in a way, hugging him as her arm limply draped around him.

While holding Margo to him, he closed his eyes and whispered, "Lady, please don't leave me hanging. My life in every way imaginable is on the line. I love you baby, I will move heaven, ocean and earth for you. I have made my choice but it's tearing me up inside.

I love International Rescue too, and the dream of my father. I realize you don't know about any of this, but please Lady, don't leave me hanging. I believe in my heart you'd want me to work it both ways. Please, wake up, come back and let me know it can be done. Baby, I'm so tired of all this discord. You've got to help me, please."

Scott was so worn out from the altercation with his Father, he drifted off to sleep in Margo's weak embrace. Grandma Josie rose quietly from her cot and walked over to Margo's bed. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw the tender scene of her grandson, needing to be held and comforted by his lady. She heard his words to her and painfully realized he must have made his choice. The choice to walk away. How in the hell had that happened? Surely her son hadn't messed things up again with those boys of his!

Josie removed a light blanket from the closet and placed it gently over Scott, tucking it in around him and Margo and then quietly left the room heading towards the lounge.

Once in the lounge she raised her wrist and spoke into the communicator watch, paging Jeff. She wanted a quiet word with him!

Gordon was antsy and still not completely buying what had just occurred between Scott and his father. Who needed this! He knew what he needed right now. He looked over at John.

"Hey bro! Sounds like we've got two hours, man. Scott's gonna calm down when he sees Margo. What say we check out Scores for dinner and if we're lucky, we might get a lap dance?"

John glared at his younger brother in silence.

Gordon looked at him in surprise. "What? Come on Johnny, you know we'll get lucky at that place. Besides there's no better way to get out from under this heavy cloud that's permeating the room. I need some light relief, man."

John shook his head and snapped.

"Watching naked women sliding around poles is not the answer to what's happening here, Gordo. If you want to go, you're on your own."

Jeff was flummoxed at this exchange. He shook his head at his fourth son and thought to himself, _"Young man, I would think you'd have something better to do with your time than patronize that sort of place."_

He frowned. Quite frankly Gordon's approach to the conference was working his nerves and it showed as he said out loud in a disappointed and agitated voice, "Gordon whatever! Just be back here by 1900."

Gordon did not pick up his father's tone as he stalked towards the door.

Jeff sank into his chair, looking at his weakened scotch. "My God," he muttered to himself, "there are three more to go. How much more intense is this day going to get? Scott alone has been worth all of them, and I have a feeling Virgil only touched the surface with his concerns. Then there's John. I'll have to have alone time with him as well. Then there are the youngest two. Hopefully they're not going to be too much of a problem although I'm a bit worried about what Mother meant about Tin-Tin and Alan. Virgil referred to them as well. There'd better not be anything going on. This whole thing looks like it'll be going late into the evening and will probably continue another day or two. This isn't a family conference; it's becoming a family summit."

The vast living room was choked with confusion. Gordon had split, determined to seek some revelry in the short time granted to him. John looked at his father warily and decided to spend the free time in his suites within the Towers' penthouse. A call to Francesca would help ease his growing trepidation about what was to come. She's six hours ahead and he hoped it wouldn't be to late to call her.

No one noticed as the middle Tracy son left the room and headed to his suites on the 89th floor.

The sun was low in the sky and dusk was not that far off. John walked over to one of his panoramic windows, and dreamily looked across the Hudson River. He turned his eyes to the sky, as a huge jet liner was flying by.

"_What I would give to be in Florence with Francesca right this very moment,"_ he mused. _"There'd be no pressure. She loves me for who I am, and not what she thinks I ought to be. Why can't Dad treat me the same way?"_

John had not indulged in drink during the conference, but felt the need for a soothing cognac now. He smiled to himself remembering it was also Margo's favourite spirit.

"_C'mon girl,"_ he willed_, "you've got to pull out of this. Not only for Scott, but for me, too. I miss our talks, and your warm, inviting smile. You're good for all of us Margo, please hurry and get well_."

Settling into the recliner near the window, John began to ponder the afternoon's events, the so called Tracy conference. "_What a farce,"_ he frowned. _"This conference is only Dad's way of appeasing Scott and getting the rest of us back into International Rescue as fast as he possibly can. A conference should be resolving things. Yeah well that sure as hell hasn't happened so far. Dad seems to think that by putting some sort of temporary band-aid on this situation it's going to heal the great festering wound that lies underneath. It's not going to heal it. It's never going to heal the way things are."_

The cognac felt good and warm as it tricked down his throat.

"_It's funny I think about it like that," _he contemplated bitterly taking another sip of his cognac. _"Dad didn't have the inclination to put a band-aid on any wounds of mine when I was a child. That was always left to Scott too." _

He shook his head as he remembered.

"_Aside from Scott and Margo, the big issue for me, no for all of us, is Mom. Somewhere along the line, I'm going to open the discussion about our mother and make him talk about her. Dad owes us all that much. He's kept us in the dark all these years, refusing to talk about her. Refusing to even let us talk about her. Does he think he's the only one who grieves over her loss? Damn! He had her for thirteen years. We had her for just mere moments and Alan, mere hours. Surely he can realize we lost our mother when he lost his wife. Mom was everything to all of us. You can't just not talk about that._

_If Dad thinks he's got the lock on grief, he's thinking wrong. Mother always said I was her star, and to this day she shines for me. When the darkness falls tonight, I'll search for her. I can find her star anywhere in the northern hemisphere. My own star for my mother. Dad knows I have it and I suppose that irks him too. Well I don't care. It keeps her close to my heart, and makes me feel as though she watches over me. This conference will not be worth a damn as far as I'm concerned if Dad does not talk about mother." _

He sipped his drink and felt a bit of anger fighting with the warmth of the elixir.

"_Dad and those damned rumors, too. Yeah, that's another thing I want to confront him about. What kind of man would think that way about his son. Worse off, if there was any truth to it, what kind of man would ignore it and shut his son out? I needed help in school when I was younger and not as strong as the others. Scott and Virgil were there, but it was not their place to be. It was my father's and he was not there. I don't think I can forgive him for that."_

The hurt of it all began to take hold and gradually squeeze John's heart. Staring defiantly out the window, jaw tight, teeth clenched, he said, "Before this conference is over, I will expect to have an explanation, no I will expect to have two. Mother and me."

The anger began to burn. The only thing that could help him keep things in perspective and stay in control was the beautiful lady who was his future and his light. John reached for the vid-phone and dialed Francesca.

Alan remained on the sofa his stomach in knots, not sure whether his father had any clues about him and Tin-Tin. Should he address it? If so, just how much should he reveal? After the dreadful confrontation he had just witnessed between his Father and his eldest brother, maybe not.

Jeff Tracy had laid down many rules in the running of International Rescue and at the top of the list; no fraternization amongst co-workers. All of the boys thought that this rule was rather odd since Tin-Tin was the only woman on the compound, and it wasn't as if Tin-Tin was someone they could share and share alike. Besides that, they all thought of her as a little sister and her arrival into the Tracy home all those years ago helped provide a balance in their behaviour and taught them how to act towards the opposite sex. But her presence must clearly be worrying their Father.

What no one expected was the special friendship that had developed between Tin-Tin and Alan from the very beginning would blossom as it had into full blown mutual love. They had played together constantly as children. He had teased her as they reached puberty but he began to look at her differently in their early teens. He had realized he was totally smitten when it was time for them to go their separate ways for college. No, it was no longer sibling type love, but the kind of love reserved for a man and a woman. And that was what it had now become in every sense of the word.

Alan thought his feelings for Tin-Tin and their actions were covert. Alan didn't realize that he was wrong. Grandma had long sensed something had been going on in the late hours of the night and sometimes stretching into the wee hours of the morning. His brothers had caught on as well. Never had he fully admitted there was anything going on between the two of them. He really didn't have to. Where the Tracy siblings were concerned there was a sixth sense. Where Grandma was concerned there was a sixth, seventh and eighth sense too.

Alan looked over to his father who had reclined in his chair, massaging his temples and thought, _"I wish I had Scott's nerve to stand up to the old man the way he did. I can't believe he gave him a directive about Margo not being treated as an employee if she does become involved in the organization. _

_Dad drives Tin-Tin into the ground where deadlines are concerned. It may only get worse if he knows about us. I doubt if he'd ever be able to separate Tin-Tin as my wife and his daughter-in-law from Tin-Tin the crucial and very much needed assistant engineer. No I can't tell him. I simply can't. She's the one who will suffer for it not me. Well I will suffer I suppose in one way or another. He'll make sure I do for breaking the rules as completely as I have."_

The thoughts of revealing their relationship made Alan nauseous. He had to fight back the urge to heave and concentrate on keeping his calm. Alan decided to take a walk through Central Park to figure out what to do.

"Dad?"

Jeff raised his head and looked at his son with bleary eyes.

"I'm going to the park for a little while to get some air. I'll be sure to return by 1900. You OK, Dad? Do you want some dinner or something? I can get take-out and bring it back for you."

"No thank you son. I'll have something delivered from the restaurant downstairs."

Alan turned towards Virgil who was sitting quietly at the bar staring into his drink. The events of the past hour had turned his stomach too. His eldest brother was in pain and was torn between two loves. He'd made his choice; he was walking away from the family business he'd been groomed to eventually take over, all because he had misunderstood their father.

Virgil sighed miserably.

He had never been far from Scott's side. Not as children and not as adults. Ever since their mother died, Scott had been the caregiver for all the siblings. When no one was there to care for Scott, it was him who held him up. It was him who checked his six. It was him who was his rock. He, the second son who fully understood the first son's anger and frustration, and hoped he'd be able to get through to him. There had been times when he'd been the only one who could do so. This was definitely looking like one of those times.

Looking intently at the ice cubes in his glass, as though they were a crystal ball, Virgil dug deep inside himself desperate for answers and coming up with none.

"Virg!" Alan called out. "Walk with me. Come on, let's go. Central Park's a good place to chill out and we can grab something to eat at one of the kiosks."

Virgil looked over to his younger brother and sensed this walk was not so much about getting some air, but more about Alan needing to talk. He had a bit of an idea what he wanted to talk about too.

"OK little bro. I'm with you. Let's go."

The two brothers exchanged knowing looks and headed towards the door.

"Dad," Virgil called out, "we're taking off for a bit. It's too nice to remain indoors during the break."

Jeff looked up from his desk, "OK boys. I'll see you at 1900."

Virgil and Alan emerged from Tracy Towers and headed across the street to Central Park. The afternoon air was stimulating and invigorating, a far cry from the stifling environment they had left behind. The brothers were silent, each lost in their own thoughts. They walked about ten city blocks to Bethesda Fountain and Terrace, a beautiful oasis in the midst of New York City's chaos. A place where one could relax, think and be at peace, even if it was just for a few minutes out of a fast paced day.

The brothers walked on, ignoring the many glances aimed their way from the multitude of women passing by. They were recognized as two of the five Tracy brothers; the five most eligible bachelors in the world . However at the moment they were simply two brothers who intended to talk. Two brothers both bearing the weight of the world on their shoulders right now.

The warming scent of roasting chestnuts and grilled hot Italian sausages wafted through the air from a nearby kiosk. Virgil and Alan decided against having dinner at the park's renowned Boathouse, for fear of attracting unwanted attention and picked up a few sausage sandwiches, instead. They proceeded to the Terrace steps and settled down near the fountain and statue known as The Angel of the Waters.

The burbling fountain calmed Alan a bit. He spread out on the steps, unwrapped his sandwich and cast a faraway look to the Towers looming in the background.

"Virg," he said through a mouthful of bread and sausage, "does it all overwhelm you sometimes?"

Virgil was gazing at the fountain, ignoring his sandwich, entranced by the beauty of the statue and its intricate artwork.

"Does what overwhelm me? What are you talking about?"

Alan's tone was reflective, "I'm looking at the Towers, and I see greatness, strength and power. It represents all Dad struggled to build so many years ago. All those days and nights he was away, when I wished he would be home for me. Now there it is, in all its glory, and sometimes I wonder, what do we really have to show for it?"

Virgil huffed and looked at Alan quizzically.

"Kid, we have a lot to show for it. That strength and power you see in the Towers is a reflection of our family. I know it may not seem that way now, but underneath this current dissension, is family strength and unity. There are things Dad doesn't see, but it's not because he doesn't care or is purposely being neglectful. I believe he struggled as he did and threw himself into his work to mask his pain over mother's death. It hasn't worked and I don't think he sees that.

Secondly, when he nearly lost the business when you were just a baby, he also threw himself into his work so he, and later us, would never be indebted to anyone or want for anything. Dad wanted our opportunities to be many and varied. As Scott said, somewhere along the line and with the operations of International Rescue, he has lost sight of us, but it was not deliberate. That is the painful part, making him understand that, and getting him to compromise so there's a semblance of normalcy in our lives."

Alan was moved by Virgil's philosophical approach to their father. He thought of the many times he and Gordon would wait outside on the porch for Jeff to come home. Oftentimes, he would be exhausted, too tired to play a promised game of catch, or still loaded with paperwork that had to be completed at home. Alan still resented those times but listening to Virgil speaking now he supposed he understood. Deep down he knew why his father did what he did, and why his work often seemed more important than family. His Father was trying to hide from the pain of his mother's death and make sure his family would never have to struggle as he and his family did when he was growing up.

"_Admirable intentions Dad_," Alan mused_, "but facing what happened to our mother would have been a better idea."_

Virgil noticed his brother's contemplative silence and added, "We also have International Rescue, and what you see in the Towers is parallel to that. The things that happen within both entities are beneficial to communities all over the world."

Turning his gaze towards the Towers, Virgil did the math.

All the days and nights his father was away building his business empire; this was one of the many symbols of his hard earned success. Ninety floors, nearly one hundred sixty residential units, a five star restaurant, complete spa for residents and employees, and the remainder, headquarters for Tracy Enterprises and the Towers Penthouse.

The top three floors made up the penthouse, which was originally five separate penthouses. Jeff Tracy had the units gutted and made into a triplex mansion, thirty thousand square feet of sky high living, encompassing the 88th, 89th and 90th floors. Each family member, including Tin-Tin, Kyrano, and Brains had a suite of apartments on different levels of the triplex. The manse also had its private spa and a massive rooftop enclosed swimming pool. It was living and living large, reflective of all that was Tracy Enterprises and it had all come at an astronomical price.

Alan set his sandwich aside and sighed. "Virgil, I understand that. But listen, despite all of this, you don't have Madison where you'd like her to be, and I can't…well, I…I have issues, too!"

Alan did not pick up on Virgil's comprehension of what he wanted to say.

"To have all of that and keep it running," Alan pointed to the Towers, "you have to leave Madison out of the loop, and there are things I can't openly pursue where Dad is concerned, either. I often wonder, is it worth the personal sacrifice? Scott has already answered 'no.'"

Virgil saw the distressed look on his baby brother's face. Alan looked intently at his sandwich before picking it up and biting into it. Virgil could tell he was hedging about something and knew very well he wanted to talk, and not necessarily about the conference or Scott.

"OK, kid," he said gently. "Out with it."

Alan looked up at him, with apprehension in his eyes. Whenever he was in trouble, he knew he could always turn to Scott or Virgil and trouble was getting mighty close with the passing of every minute.

"Virgil," he bit his lip and his voice shook, "Tin-Tin and I have been together for a long while now, and it's far from casual."

"Tell me something I don't already know," was the gruff reply.

The Angel of the Waters' fountain continued to burble, her countenance appearing to hold the two brothers in her gaze, offering a feeling of safety, tranquility, and guidance.

"Virgil, "Alan stammered, "y…you know about Tin-Tin and me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied with a laugh, "Al, all of us know about you and Ms Kyrano. I suspect Grandma knows too. The only clueless ones in the house as always are probably Dad and Kyrano and Brains.

At Alan's look of complete shock and disbelief Virgil continued.

"Oh c'mon Alan, we've all seen those little furtive looks between you two. It's so obvious whenever Tin-Tin excuses herself from the table to go walk along the beach or whatever, within five minutes, you are excusing yourself, too. On top of that, Tin-Tin returns looking a tad bit mussed and you're five or ten minutes behind her looking like the cat that swallowed a few canaries. What are we supposed to think?"

Alan turned away trying to hide his reddening face.

Virgil chuckled at his brother's discomfort and decided to add to it.

"Oh, and by the way Alan, Grandma says she often hears some knocking about coming from your suite when she's up late placing the linen in the cupboards near your door. She asked Gordon to look into it once because she thought it may be the water pipes, and then all of a sudden she changed her mind and told him to forget about it. You should know that this came about when she investigated and realized the knocking about in your suite coincided with Tin-Tin not being in hers. She didn't have to be a secret agent to work out she was with you or where the noise was coming from."

Alan was mortified. They'd been so careful particularly when they had been together in his suite. She'd always waited until no-one was about before coming to him. He'd always been mindful not to make a sound when he was with her. How could Virgil tell him he knew? Worse still that Grandma knew?

He began to feel nauseous again. Oh God did his Father know? Or Kyrano?

Virgil saw all the redness suddenly draining from Alan's face.

"Alan," he said solemnly sensing the reason for Alan's sudden pallor, "the best thing you can do is tell Dad about your relationship with Tin-Tin and don't keep anything back. If you want it to work, if you want the sleepless nights to end and the heaviness within to disappear, you have to come out with the relationship and how deeply the two of you are involved.

"I can't Virgil. He'll really give it to me and so will Kyrano. This is deeper than you or anyone else realizes. I can't go into it, even with you. Not now."

Virgil's tone became serious. "Listen kid, I promise you, I'll stand by you and if Scott returns, I know he will, too."

Alan stared at the ground listening to the burbling fountain.

"Alan," there was directness in the voice; "you've got to tell Dad. You have a right to love whom you want. It's unfortunate that it happens to be International Rescue's assistant engineer, but it is still your right none-the-less. Tell Dad and deal with the fall-out. What's he going to do, fire you two?"

"No it will be worse than that. He'll take it out on Tin-Tin. More work and more deadlines. That will kill me if he does that to her. He works her hard enough as it is. Dad knows she's an employee Virg. It's not the same as with Margo. Scott's in a position to give directives. I'm not."

"Well deal with it. Al, this might be your only chance to say anything." Virgil reminded him.

Silence fell between them.

"By the way," Virgil asked quietly, "where is Tin-Tin while all this is going on?"

"She said she didn't feel very well earlier today," he mumbled. "Tin-Tin is so twisted about this conference and worried our relationship will surface, she's getting sick about it. I don't blame her. My stomach is in knots from all of this, too."

"She did plan to go shopping and meet some friends for lunch if she felt up to it. I remember her saying she would be going over to see Margo right about now. Oh man, she'll more than likely run into Scott."

Alan cupped his face in his hands.

"One look at him and she'll start thinking the worst."

"Don't worry; my money is on him not wanting to discuss this meeting. I think for the next two hours, Dad is the last thing Scott will want to think about."

Alan grew quiet and was alone for a moment with his thoughts. Worry permeated his mind concerning his father's reaction and whether or not Scott would really walk away from International Rescue.

"Virg," his voice shaking with uncertainty, "do you think Scott will really leave International Rescue?"

"Alan, you have to understand the depth of Scott's feelings for Margo. This isn't like what you saw when he was dating Reina. This is so completely different, because Margo is committed to him, whereas Reina was not."

Standing up to stretch, Alan walked over the fountain and tossed a coin into it. He looked at Virg and said, "Hey, it's for luck. We'll need all we can get. Let's walk."

They crossed the park going towards the 5th Avenue side and wound up near a pond. Alan stopped and looked at his brother, quite puzzled. He had no idea Scott was going to ask Margo to marry him and was rather taken aback when he mentioned it earlier in the conference.

"Virgil, did you know he was going to propose? I mean, I figured something was happening with them, but I didn't know it had gone that far."

"Yeah," Virgil half answered as he watched the ducks playing in the water. "The night he was headed in from Dublin, he was talking to John about it. Johnny later told me. He didn't bring it up when we were all talking to him, trying to keep him awake, because he thought you or Gordon would leak it out."

Alan looked a bit annoyed. "I don't know why you, John and Scott feel like you can't trust us with your secrets. You know, most of the time we're in these crazy situations together. We'll always be kids to the three of you."

Virgil couldn't resist the smile that insisted on forming, "Yeah, kid. You and the Squirt will always be kids to us, and don't you forget it."

It was a little after five-thirty and after a rough start to the morning, "A nervous stomach," she thought, Tin-Tin Kyrano had experienced the ultimate New York day; shopping! It was understood the Tracy conference was for the Tracy sons only, so that left her on her own for several hours.

Tin-Tin loved the excitement and vibrancy of New York. She has always enjoyed the major cities of the world but was especially fond of this one. She was grateful for its unending activities and constant bustle, because it kept her from dwelling on what twists and turns her own future may be taking as the Tracy conference progressed.

Tin-Tin kept the distressing thoughts at bay with a little retail therapy courtesy of Saks 5th Avenue, Bloomingdale's, a foray through Chinatown and lunch with the girls downtown at Nobu. Why then, as she sat in the taxi heading back uptown to visit Margo, couldn't she shake the dreadful thoughts out of her mind? _"What if Alan does tell Mr. Tracy about us? What will happen then?"_

The thoughts sent her stomach careening, forcing her to fight back a sudden wave of queasiness. _"I must either be coming down with a bug or this conference and what may happen with Alan is really getting to me."_

Tin-Tin bit her lip and leaned back into the taxi seat. The traffic was congested as always and the ride uptown would be lengthy giving her more than enough time to think, the very activity she'd been trying to avoid all day long.

"_Mr. Tracy will be very angry with Alan and me for entering into a relationship like we have. He set the rule against fraternization and we've broken it big time. Even so, I don't regret being with Alan for one minute. I don't understand why he can't accept that we might want to be together. Then again, my father will not be pleased about it either. What we're doing is not something he'd approve of, but quite frankly neither one of them has a choice about us now. They'll have to eventually accept it."_

As the taxi driver skillfully maneuvered through the clogged Manhattan traffic, thoughts played through Tin-Tin's mind, much like a short feature film.

Her life to now.

She came to the Tracy household when she was nine years old. Her father had been raising her as a single parent for years after his wife deserted them both. It was a bit of a struggle at times, as Kyrano turned his back on wealth or rather regaining it after his half-brother successfully schemed to steal his rightful share of inheritance to the family's successful rubber plantation.

He was on his own, with a tiny daughter to raise. He had to be both mother and father to this baby and start all over with nothing. Not one to compromise his principles in any manner, Kyrano decided to relocate to England and expand his horticultural research which he perfected on the rubber plantation.

England provided Kyrano with many research opportunities. Eventually he established his laboratory at Kew Gardens in London and became world renown for his botanical research involving orchids. His horticultural findings caught NASA's attention and the space agency asked him to come to Cape Kennedy in the United States and head their research on creating synthetic foods from plant material to benefit astronauts on long term assignments in space.

It was here Kyrano and Jeff Tracy met and the two formed a friendship that was destined to span decades.

Eventually, Kyrano tired of his research and moved to Paris with his young daughter. His culinary skills landed him the position of executive chef at the Paris Hilton, where he quickly rose to prominence throughout European gastronomic circles.

A few years later, Jeff Tracy contacted him, desperate for help in running his household, and having someone look after his sons, which he could no longer competently do since the death of his wife. Jeff explained the massive responsibility of the house and five boys was too much for his mother to handle and Kyrano's expertise, especially in food preparation would be greatly appreciated.

In return, Jeff pledged to educate Tin-Tin in the finest schools from elementary to post-graduate. Kyrano accepted and he and Tin-Tin moved to the Tracy household in New York when she was nine years of age, just nine months older than the youngest Tracy boy, Alan.

The very first day she met Alan Tracy, she knew something was special about him and he would have a long lasting impact on her life. They became firm friends and remained so through thick and thin. She couldn't quite explain it then, but she came to remember that feeling many years later. Alan Tracy had pierced her soul and claimed it that very first day.

As the taxi jostled through the city streets, bouncing in and out of potholes, Tin-Tin thought to herself, "_I have loved Alan since I was twelve years old and we've been best of friends since we were nine. We experienced the rites of passage into our young adult years together. It wasn't always easy, and at times it was positively embarrassing, but we did it all together._

_Alan has told me he loves me and he's committed to me. Will he be forced to admit that to his father as well? What will become of us once Mr. Tracy finds out? Will Scott, and the others back him up, back us up?" Oh, I hope this does not come out. I don't think I could handle Mr. Tracy's anger if it's vented at me. I have seen it and it can be fierce."_

Her stomach soured at the graphic, she took a deep breath and forced the discomfort to go away.

Before Tin-Tin could finish her thought, the taxi pulled alongside the front entranceway to Lenox Hill Hospital. She gathered her things and walked sharply into the lobby.

Once the receptionist waived her through, she collected herself and regained her composure which was somewhat shaken by her musings. As she rode the elevator she thought about Margo, _"I'll tell her about my ventures at our favourite stores. I can't wait to tell her about the great new collections so many of the designers have out for the season. I know she can hear me and she'll like that news."_

Tin-Tin also realized, it would be great to see Grandma, too. One hug from the elder woman could take any kind of pain and fear away. Tin-Tin was in need of one of those hugs.

The elevator came to a halt on the VIP floor. Tin-Tin gathered her things and headed towards Margo's room. The only person on the floor was a nurse sitting by the desk. She recognized Tin-Tin and smiled indicating it was alright for her to proceed.

The floor was so quiet, and she did not hear Grandma telling Margo stories or singing to her. Tin-Tin thought that was odd. She continued quietly towards the room and silently opened Margo's door.

The sight she beheld made her catch her breath. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Scott was under a blanket, snuggled into Margo, sleeping and holding her gently. Margo's arm was draped over him, slack like that of a marionette's whose puppeteer had let go of the strings.

She peered a bit closely through the door and saw the anguished look on Scott's face which confirmed her worst fears; this conference was going horribly wrong.

Tin-Tin wiped the tears from her eyes and said a silent prayer for Margo and Scott and another one willing Margo to please wake up soon. She added an afterthought_, "Please, if Mr. Tracy finds out about us, please help us handle it."_

Quietly closing the door, Tin-Tin decided to see if Grandma Josie was in the lounge. She collected her bags and walked silently down the hallway.

"_Oh, what I'd give to have one of Grandma's hugs right now_," she thought.

As Tin-Tin rounded the corner of the hallway, she heard a voice coming from the lounge. Grandma was alone, but it sounded like she was paging Mr. Tracy. The door was propped open and Tin-Tin could hear but not be seen. She did not wish to eavesdrop, but she desperately wanted to know what was happening at the conference. Tin-Tin remained quiet and listened to the conversation.

Josie had paged Jeff and her son's drawn face materialized in the crystal.

"Hello, mother. Is everything OK?"

Josie face was grim, "That's what I was about to ask you. What happened with Scott? He's here now, taking a fitful nap. I heard him say something to Margo about having made a choice and it's tearing him up inside. Jeff Tracy, you tell me now what is going on with my grandson, he looks wretched. He certainly didn't look that way when he left here earlier!"

Tin-Tin covered her mouth as she gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Mother, Scott completely misunderstood me when I offered him the option of remaining in New York with Margo indefinitely while she recovers. I explained this would enable International Rescue to become active again, but he'd still be able to remain with her to help her recover."

Josie was somewhat vexed by her son's statement, "There must be more to it than that for him to have made such a choice."

"You're right. All the boys offered to help him and Margo in individual ways that would be very beneficial to her. What they can do for her collectively would be far better than what she'd receive in regular physical therapy from a personal standpoint. My angle, was though the boys offered to stand down, I didn't think Margo would want them to if she knew what was at stake.

Jeff cleared his throat and looked down before he continued.

"And there's something else, Mother."

"Yes," Jeff could see his mother's face was grim.

"I did say I had concerns about Scott telling Margo about International Rescue's existence if she did come to stay on the Island. My concern was the possibility of them not remaining a couple. Mother, you know relationships these days are often high risk."

"Oh no, Mr. Tracy!" Tin-Tin thought. "Please, you didn't say that. Scott would not understand."

Josie was exasperated, "Jeff Tracy, to be the genius you are, you can be such a dolt! Don't you realize Scott is so wound up about Margo and their future that he's only going to see and hear you in one way? He's going to perceive you as being the 24 hour a day, 7 days a week workaholic. He's going to see you trying to come up with a way International Rescue can function regardless of the personal crisis going on. He's going to see you as eliminating the kink in the link that's preventing International Rescue from being operational. He's not going to see you as trying to help him and the world communities, too.

Making Margo a pawn, and this is in effect what you have done, by trying to say she would want International Rescue functioning didn't help matters one bit. You certainly sealed your bets by suggesting they may not remain together! How could you?

Jeff! Your son is here, and he's begging her to come around because he feels his life in on the line in everyway."

Jeff grimaced and closed his eyes.

"Mother there's more."

Josie sighed, "Go on."

"Scott gave me a directive."

Josie and Tin-Tin were both surprised at that remark. Tin-Tin leaned more closely by the door's hinge to better hear the conversation.

"He made it very clear to me that Margo would be a great addition to International Rescue, but not as an employee, but on a voluntary basis. He said her services to the organization would have to be looked upon as a gift."

Josie nodded, "Jeff Tracy, I agree with him. You are a task master and you work your boys, Tin-Tin and Brains to the bone when you're on a tear about getting something done."

Tin-Tin nodded in silent agreement. She wished Alan could bring it up, but knew very well that couldn't happen without possibly exposing their relationship.

"Mother, I expect everyone to pull their weight for the benefit of the organization. No exceptions."

Josie inhaled deeply and looked her son in the eye via the wrist communicator's crystal, "Jeff, if Scott and Margo marry, she will be his wife and your daughter-in-law before she will be anything else to you. Your son has made that clear, and it has saved me from having to address it with you. She flies or whatever her duties would be for International Rescue as long as it does not compromise her in any manner. Scott is correct in making that demand."

Jeff was completely perplexed at how his mother and Scott tended to say the very same things. "They must have some sort of telepathy," he muttered under his breath.

Tin-Tin leaned against the wall supporting the door's hinges and was saddened at the reality of what she heard in terms of Scott's attitude verses Alan's. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"_Margo could be such an asset to us if Mr. Tracy could only see. It doesn't surprise me Scott would never allow him to rule her. His deadlines and demands are so hard sometimes. Margo is very fortunate Scott will stand up to his father for her. I could never see Alan making choices for me like Scott is for Margo right now. I hope in time, he will be able to do so._

_Poor Scott, he looked so upset and this conference must be simply dreadful. The way he's cuddled next to Margo, I can tell he needs her comfort. _

_God, I hope Alan does not tell Mr. Tracy about us. That would be the last thing either of us needs. If he finds out, I know he'll push me harder, and he'll make things very difficult for Alan."_

The discomfort in her stomach returned. _"The stress of all of this is getting to me. I wonder how Alan is coping?" _she fretted. _"I hope he's doing better than I am."_

Tin-Tin turned her attention back to Grandma, whose tone had softened somewhat as she continued her conversation with Jeff.

"Son, I'm telling you now, you've got make the right decision here. That young man does not want to give up International Rescue though he will. Believe me Jeff, he is not bluffing. This isn't a game of chicken to see who will break first. It's a decision he truly does not wish to carry out.

Listen to what your other sons have said. If they believe standing down is the right thing for now, than listen to them. They are living their Tracy Creed. Do the right thing, Son. I believe you will. This young man loves you and he loves Margo. Don't make him have to make a choice, because I assure you, it will not be you."

Tin-Tin could tell the conversation was winding down and she thought it best to leave. Her heart was heavy with what she had heard and from seeing Scott. Her heart was also bruised with fear at what might happen if Alan told his father about their relationship. What she really wanted was one of Grandma's hugs. That hug would have to wait

She quietly left the floor and chose to pursue a little more 'retail therapy,' instead of returning to her suite at the Towers. At least that would make her forget this insane situation, for now and hopefully calm her stomach down.

Jeff looked thoughtfully back at his mother. Her words were of strength and comfort to him too. Ever since he could remember, his mother, as maddening as she could be, very rarely was off the track. He had to hand it to her, when she believed something was not just, or handled incorrectly; she would meddle until it was set right. It made him crazy when she did, but he was always grateful in the end. The events of this past week have made him wish she had interfered much earlier. He may not have welcomed it, but it sure would have saved him all this agita. He realized his mother was a woman made of Heartland good sense.

"Mother, I genuinely want what is best for Scott and Margo. My suggestion was merely that. Scott misheard me and misunderstood me. He blew up. The boys obviously feel a stand down is the correct thing to do. Scott's needs and my not having addressed them in the past are glaringly evident. There's a part of me that feels International Rescue should be operational, but I do see my family's needs must be first and foremost."

Josie smiled with satisfaction at her son, "I knew you'd come around. Your father and I raised you to always put family first. You've gotten a bit lost along the way and that happens, but Jeff you're facing a tough cross roads now. It's admirable you want to be at the world communities' beck and call, but you have to take care of home first. Scott needs you. All of your sons need you as will be revealed when your conference resumes. You're in for a long haul and it will probably not all be covered in a day. It took years for these issues to build up; they will not be resolved in a day."

Jeff nodded his understanding.

"What time shall Scott return to the Towers?"

"I'd like to resume things at 1900."

"I'll see to it he's there. He's tired Jeff and he's torn. When he left here earlier there was a bounce in his step and happiness in his heart. Make sure he gets that back."

"F.A.B. Mother. Oh and thanks."

You're welcome. Mother, out."


	9. The Tracys Revealed, Part II

MCJ: Thank you again for your terrific input. "Tales of a Grandmother" and "Commitment" have inspired bits of this chapter, then again, bits throughout this fic. Thank you.

Quiller…as always, your "Hawkeyes" are most appreciated.

Dear Readers: I truly thank you for the wonderful and insightful reviews and E-mails regarding Chapter 8 and this fic overall. I appreciate the encouragement and hope this and future chapters maintain the level of entertainment you've come to expect. I apologize for the long delay between chapters…but that's life getting in the way.

**Chapter 9 - The Tracy's Revealed, Part II**

"Scott! Scott darling, wake up."

Grandma Josie gently shook her sleeping grandson, as he lay snuggled closely to Margo. He had fallen into a fitful nap after having gone a few rounds with his father earlier in the day, during the first part of the Tracy conference, which truly had become Armageddon.

Scott made a purring noise and turned towards his grandmother looking at her with sad, sleepy eyes.

"Grandma, I'm sorry. I…I didn't know you were here. What time is it? I've got to be back at the Towers by 1900."

Josie touched his cheek and shushed him.

"It's 6:20, but don't you worry, you can always grab a taxi and your father will get over it if you're a few minutes late. I did not want to wake you any earlier, because I could see you were spent."

Scott eased himself away from Margo and slowly got out of the bed. He looked at her, as she remained still and leaned over to kiss her forehead. The day's emotions began to take hold in his throat.

"Grandma, I miss her touch. I miss the excitement in her eyes, smile and voice when she sees me. I miss her laugh and I miss her loving me."

Josie was worried about how much more of this limbo Scott could handle. His father had once broken when he could not come to terms with his emotions and grief over Lucy's death. It took about three months before that set in. Scott was just as stoic and at the moment had too much pulling him in opposite directions. Josie was afraid he was going to snap at any time from the pressure. She must get this young man to talk and get it out, something she'd never been able to get Jeff to do. At times, she'd had better luck with Scott.

"Dear, please come sit with me over here and have some coffee. I took the liberty of ordering you dinner from Patsy's. I'm going to let your father know you will not be returning until close to 8 o'clock. I would like to talk with you."

"Sure, Grandma, and thank you for ordering dinner. I am hungry. Wait, before you page Dad, how about one of those hugs that are so good at making bad things go away. I could use one right now."

Josie held her arms out and Scott allowed himself to be wrapped in her tiny but very strong embrace. He closed his eyes remembering those sheltering hugs from his childhood days. Those hugs that sent the nightmare monsters away, those hugs that helped lull him back to sleep, those hugs that let him know all was right or would be right in his little world. For a few minutes, that hug worked its special magic.

As Scott settled onto the couch with his coffee, Josie eyed him carefully. "Just as stubborn as that father of his," she thought with conviction. "The two of them, two peas in a pod. Without a doubt, it was Jeff who spat him out instead of Lucy. Now, to get this young man to understand that there was no way his father ever meant for him to feel he was expendable. Oh, these bone-headed Tracy men. They get caught up on something and they may as well have blinders on!"

"Grandma?" Scott called after her quietly.

Josie smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find me with Margo like that. It wasn't meant to be disrespectful. You were taking a nap when I got here and I was very tired and really wanted to hold her. I needed to feel her around me."

"Hush, child." Josie placed her hand on his shoulder and sat next to him.

"You needed comforting and to feel connected with Margo. Please, do not apologize for loving this woman and expressing it in the ways you have. I may be traditional about certain things, but you have a commitment with this young woman and she is committed to you. The crucial thing is that commitment is mutual. There is real love here, and that's what is important."

"Thanks, Grandma. Thanks for understanding."

There was a knock at the door and a delivery man who had been instructed to receive clearance at the hospital reception desk came in with dinner from Patsy's, the mid-town Italian restaurant that is a favourite of Scott's and Margo's.

"How does she always do the right thing at the right time?" he smiled to himself.

"Grandma, this is wonderful and it will hit the spot. At first, I was hungry, but thought I'd have something light. There is no way I can turn this down."

Scott began to dig into the serving platter loaded with lobster ravioli, sautéed calamari and a fresh Caesar salad. Josie watched him with satisfaction.

"Grandma, aren't you having any?"

"Not at the moment. You carry on. I suspect you will have a long evening ahead of you and my intent is to carb you up, as you young people say."

Scott half frowned at the thought of the next segment of the Tracy conference. It was something he really was not looking forward to. Josie caught his expression and decided now was the time to do Jeff's damage control. She planned to catch it before Scott spoke about it and reinforce the misunderstandings within himself.

"Now dear," she said gently, "I am under the impression your father has laid out several options that could possibly work where you and Margo are concerned. Keep in mind, they are no doubt, options. Your skills, leadership and expertise are very much needed within International Rescue and Tracy Enterprises, but your father understands all of that takes a back seat where Margo's recovery is concerned."

The startled look on Scott's face confirmed Josie's suspicions that Scott had misunderstood his father's offers, and only saw him as wanting International Rescue to function one way or another at any cost.

Josie's indigo eyes met those of her grandson's with a look so deep, he could only listen. "They don't call it spin doctoring for nothing," she mused. "Jeff's doings are going to take some major un-doings to get things right."

"Darling, let's talk about your father for a bit and the way he tends to view things. You see, you are so very much like him, more so than you probably realize. The two of you are both strong willed, focused, and at times, hampered by tunnel vision. It is the tunnel vision that muddies up communication and I fear both of you are in need of a translator."

Scott pushed his ravioli around on the plate feeling a slight loss of appetite. He was saddened and frustrated by his thoughts. "_Grandma has always been able to see the big picture but she's missing some very important points on this situation."_

He believed his father had made it clear he was expendable and International Rescue could run just as well without him.

"_Why should they remain in stand-down when John and Alan can rotate covering both Thunderbirds 1 and 5? Dad is not getting it. My brothers have offered to help Margo in a way no facility will be able to do so. Dad feels it isn't necessary because the world communities should not be at risk for the sake of one person's recovery"_

That was how he was seeing it. That was his tunnel vision interpretation.

Josie knew.

"Scott," Josie's voice was authoritative but still gentle, "look at me and listen to me."

Scott stopped maneuvering his food and gave his grandmother his full attention.

"Your father loves you and your brothers very much. I know he has not often been very demonstrative in that regard, but his fierce love for each of you is very real. He's made mistakes, Lord knows he's made plenty. This conference is his way of trying to make things right and correct some long standing wrongs, hurts and misunderstandings.

This is very difficult for him and you need to take your blinders off and hear him, hear what he's offering you."

Scott bristled. He'd never felt cross toward his grandmother before, but he couldn't take another blow to what he needed. Grandma Josie had always been on track. How in the world could she become so derailed now? He stood up and began to pace the floor. "I don't get it," he thought, "_Grandma understands all of this better than anyone and she's defending Dad?"_

Scott stopped and turned to Josie. "Grandma," he protested, "I know what I heard. I know exactly what Dad said and what he meant. He was not speaking another language. He was speaking Jeff Tracy-speak very clearly."

Josie stood facing her grandson, straightened her 5 foot 2 inch frame to it's very limit, and placed her hands on her hips. Scott knew he was in the line of fire for a reality check and braced himself for whatever was coming his way.

"Scott Tracy!" the voice was laced with impatience, "Have I ever, in your thirty years, ever mislead you? Have I ever done wrong by you? Have I ever led you astray? Young man you answer me, and you answer me now!"

Scott's eyes widened in shock. The matriarch of the Tracy family still had the fight of a lioness and she intended to set this cub straight.

"No Ma'am." he replied in a wavering voice. "You've always looked out for me and have always advised me well."

"Then what makes you think I would steer you wrong, now?" she huffed.

Scott hung his head and was quiet. Josie could clearly see his inner torment, but this misunderstanding and walking away from International Rescue must be stopped and the ball has been tossed into her court. These bone-headed Tracy men! Masters of their multi-million dollar machines, were total dolts when it came to common sense. How the hell did they make it this far in life?

"Grandma," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I guess I don't understand why Dad can't see what I'm going through and what Margo's rehabilitation and recovery means to me."

Scott settled back onto the sofa and Josie joined him, hugging him to her.

"My darling boy, your father will do anything to help you. He only offered you the options to see if they were acceptable to you. It made sense for him to propose what he did. Of course, if you thought International Rescue could resume operations while you remained in New York, that would be ideal. He was only hoping there was a way to satisfy Margo's needs by giving you the space to be available to her, and keeping International Rescue accessible to the communities of the world. He was not being selfish or self-absorbed. He was trying to make it right all the way around."

Confusion and hurt still had hold of Scott's heart as he looked at his Grandmother's gentle face.

"Grandma, as long as I can remember, it was always work and more work. The building of Tracy Enterprises seemed to be more important than anything else, even us.

I know Dad had some time for Virgil and me, teaching us to fly and a few other things, but he never had much patience with John and hardly any at all for Gordon and Alan. It was always work. There was no need for all of this money. It's nice, but having some solid one-on-one time with Dad would have been much better.

I guess it's how I still see him now. International Rescue or bust. To hell with what's more beneficial for Margo and me."

Josie sighed, totally understanding where these thoughts are coming from. Jeff had never confronted his grief over Lucy's death and believed working tirelessly and endlessly to develop his empire was the way to not think of her or the stress of raising his five sons. When he was working, he was focused on the end results of his numerous projects. Idle moments led to pain and frustration. Jeff did not want there to be an idle moment ever.

Along with that, each son was a mirror of his dear Lucy. Each one bore something of her, especially when they were children that clearly tore him apart inside. Virgil had the worst and strongest effect on him, for he was the spitting image of his mother.

Hiding behind his books, papers and meetings kept all that was Lucy at bay. All the while, his sons had to make do with what little attention they did receive. They savoured it, harbored it, and bonded tightly with each other, becoming a family within a family. The foundation of the Tracy Creed.

Josie brushed a stray lock of hair away from Scott's face and let her hand rest on his cheek.

"Darling, listen to me. I know it may seem your father only cared about work. That's not true. He loves each and every one of you fiercely and always has. He was and still is devastated by the death of your mother. I know, to still grieve this long is not healthy, but he's never agreed to talk about her to you boys, or to talk about her death with a counselor. He thought it would be weak to do the latter and it was too painful for him to do the former. I believe he is wrong on both counts.

Secondly, we struggled as a young family on the farm to make ends meet. Your father vowed from the day he had his first job, life would be better for his family and not filled with so many challenges. In essence, he worked the way he did to get away from Lucy's death, and to provide the best he could for you boys."

Scott inhaled deeply and contemplated her words.

"If you truly believe you need the help of your brothers and the serenity, comfort and support Margo would get from a family environment by bringing her to Tracy Island, he will not deny you that. You have sacrificed many of your dreams and desires so his may thrive. He's become very aware of that his past week. Let him help you, Scott. You must open your mind and your heart to hear him."

Scott shook his head. He honestly hadn't picked any of this up from the afternoon's discussion.

"Sweetheart, just like all of us, your father has many faults, but he's a good and decent man. He won't allow any of his sons to suffer if there's a way he can prevent it. He's not always been successful, and he's erred especially where John is concerned. That's another thing he's got to try to make right during this conference, again something that will be very difficult for him to do.

Your Father is not trying to get rid of the kink in the link that is International Rescue. The organization would flounder and crack without your involvement, which is why he's been grooming you to take over for him when the time comes. You were not designated for that honour because you're the eldest, there were many other factors involved in making that decision. If your father ever thought you were expendable, you would not be in that position today. Every one of you young men is an important link in the chain of International Rescue and Tracy Enterprises. Don't you ever forget it.

Now, have I made myself clear on what you may expect when you return to the Towers?"

Scott was taken aback by what his grandmother had said. All afternoon, he'd thought his father's offers fronted another agenda. He honestly thought his father was trying to remove him, thus removing the problem of grounding International Rescue operations.

"Yes, Ma'am. I think I understand what you're saying and what Dad has been trying to say. Well, at least I'm trying to understand. I still don't feel it, but I know you have never led me astray. If you believe Dad's intentions are different from what I have perceived them to be, I have to trust that."

Scott sighed deeply and leaned heavily against the sofa. Grandma was right. His anger and sole focus on Margo only allowed him to see his father as the task master, workaholic, who put his family second to the success of his endeavors. Scott had to give his father the chance to make things right. Something Jeff Tracy had been trying to do all afternoon long.

Jeff paged the boys and notified them the conference has been pushed up to 2000 hours. Darkness settled over the city, spangled with a mix of lights and stars, indicative of the massive metropolis' energy that never died down. Jeff stared at the cityscape, desperately willing some of that energy into him.

In less than an hour, his progeny will once again assemble, including his number one son, who had chosen to leave the fold in the thick of a gross misunderstanding, and his middle son whose deep and long festering issues he was yet to touch upon. Each, as volatile as a long dormant volcano. Each with very separate and urgent wounds in need of mending and tender care.

"How the hell did all of this mushroom?" he wondered. Leaning against the window, he thought of his mother's words, 'home matters before world matters.'

"Had I seen to home matters more than world matters," he thought, "I wouldn't be in this mess and neither would my boys."

Looking skyward Jeff implored, "Lucy, please help me get through this. Please give me the words to make Scott see and help John heal. Please help me understand what it is Virgil, Gordon and Alan need.

To this day, I'll never understand why you had to leave me with five young boys who by the grace of God have turned into remarkable men. It was supposed to be just you and me now Lucy. I've made so many mistakes and most of them would never have happened or gone so far if you had been with me to see them in the making. You were my rock, my guide, my source, my joy, and you left me all alone."

Tears burned a path down Jeff's cheeks as he continued to stare across the Hudson River. His gaze turned toward the Intrepid museum, a string of lights highlighting the outline of the once great aircraft carrier.

He thought of the ship's history and its triumphs in the face of insurmountable challenges. He too, had some overwhelming challenges facing him over the course of this evening and perhaps the next few days. An intrepid spirit was what he needed, and once again Jeff Tracy implored his precious Lucy to deliver it to him.

Scott walked over to Margo's bed and gently stroked her hair. Leaning over to kiss her, he saw her eyes lightly flutter.

"Margo. It's me, baby. Can you hear me?"

Scott held her hand and continued speaking to her. "Grandma and I were talking about what will happen when you get out of here. Are you ready to come home with me, baby?"

Margo turned towards him and squeezed his hand. Her eyes fluttering more.

"Grandma!" Scott cried, "Come look. Margo is responding, I…I mean she squeezed my hand and turned towards me."

"Scott, I have a feeling she's going to come out of this within the next few days. She's doing this more and more."

Josie stroked Margo's cheek while Scott talked.

"Lady G., I'm going to take care of you, all of us are going to look after you. Do you want to come home with me to Tracy Island? "

Scott once again felt the definitive pressure on his hand. It lasted longer this time, than became slack.

"Margo, do you want to remain in New York and have me stay with you?"

Slight squeeze than slack.

"Ok baby, let me ask you again. Do you want to come home to Tracy Island with me? Do you want to be surrounded by Grandma, Tin-Tin, my brothers, Kyrano, Brains and Dad? It's crazy there, but you know you'll be well looked after. Is that what you want, baby?

Solid, very definite squeeze, eyes fluttering.

Scott kissed Margo gently on the lips and again on her cheeks.

"Alright baby. If that's what you want, that's how it'll be. I have to go now. Dad is having a big family meeting with all my brothers and I need to get back.

Grandma Josie is here with you. I have a feeling this meeting will go very late into the night, but I'll be here first thing in the morning. I love you, Lady G. I love you so very much. Rest now, and keep getting stronger for me, for us."

Long tight squeeze, and bursts of fluttering. Finally her hand went limp in his, her eyes stilled and it appears Margo has drifted off to sleep.

Josie tucked Margo in and walked around the bed to Scott. Her eyes danced and gleamed as she said, "I do believe you two communicated. Margo responded more directly to what she favoured, and it's my belief she wants to return to Tracy Island.

She heard you Scott. I believe she did and that her squeezes were not reflexes to your voice. She responded more strongly to certain questions as opposed to others. Your Lady Godiva is coming around."

The hope was evident on Scott's face. "Yes, Grandma, I believe that too. Some people may disregard her responses, but they're very real to me." Once again, he tenderly touched her cheek. "Margo has made her choice, now it's time for me to tell Dad. He's got to know, Margo wishes to come home with me and all that entails. If he denies her that, than he's denying me."

Josie cast a stern look at him. "Scott, what did I tell you earlier? Your father is not denying you anything. He only presented various scenarios to try to make everything work. You tell him what we've just now experienced with Margo, and that will be the end of it. I assure you."

Josie sighed heavily, "Scott, your father will do what is right and what is best for both you and Margo. Believe that, child."

"Yes, Ma'am." Scott said quietly. "I'm sorry, but I just get so riled up over the massiveness of International Rescue and Tracy Enterprises, and how they have always taken precedence over everything. I promise Grandma, I'll try to understand."

Josie walked over and hugged her grandson. "Dear, that's all I ask. You must give your father the opportunity to express himself, as you know very well, that's something he's always been challenged with, especially when the subject is highly emotional. Now, off you go. Margo and I will be fine, and remember to look out for your brothers, too."

"Yes, Grandma, I will. Thanks again for everything. I love you."

John had just finished his conversation with Francesca. Between that and the warmth of the cognac, he was indeed feeling a bit better. Francesca knew how to soothe him, encourage him and above all else, love him.

"_Francesca has a quiet strength about her, unlike Margo,"_ John thought as he sipped his cognac_, "whose strength is the first thing you feel when she steps into a room." _John smiled at the comparison.

"_Francesca is like a living dream, gossamer, unassuming and sprite-like. Margo is a whirlwind of confidence, assurance and passion. You know it when she walks into a room. Her manner commands immediate attention. On the other hand, Francesca eases into a situation, her quiet presence gradually felt as time moves on. Two very different women for two very different brothers. Their strong ability to love was their common denominator. Scott and I also have that in common."_

John checked his watch and saw he had just a little over half an hour before he had to return to the conference. Leaning back in his chair, enjoying the view of the Hudson River, his mind traveled back in time.

His early life. The source of much of his anguish.

John Glenn Tracy, the third son of Jeff and Lucy Tracy came into the world wrapped in a blanket of love and joy. At first, his mother was disappointed he was not the daughter she hoped to be carrying, but when Lucy Tracy held her golden haired son in her arms, she was smitten at first sight. Unfortunately, it appeared the feeling was not mutual.

John was not an easy baby, colicky was probably the best way to describe him. He fussed, wailed and cried morning, noon and night. Nothing, absolutely nothing could calm this third child down. Lucy tried everything from rocking him, singing to him, and even testing the theory that the sound of a running vacuum cleaner would calm a colicky child. It did not calm this one; not this little one from the stars.

Grandma Josie always suspected this fussy child's temperament had something to do with all those months Jeff spent on the moon. It was her theory that all the exposure to cosmic dust and moon beams could do something to a man's or woman's physiology. John was conceived the night Jeff returned from several months on the moon. He always dismissed her concerns with humor, but Josie remained firm to this day, Jeff's being on the moon led to John's difficult temperament.

As a toddler, John still gave Lucy no peace. There was none to be had. No matter where Lucy was, John was right by her side. He was happy, as long as he had his mother within his sights. If she were cooking, he would sit contentedly at the kitchen table playing with his paints and crayons. If she were sewing, he would be sitting on a cushion nearby flipping through the pages of his picture books. What he enjoyed best of all, was sitting on his mommy's lap, while out on the porch, looking at the brilliant sky, littered with glimmering stars. That was his favourite time with his mother.

Lucy would often sit on the porch with her middle son ensconced in her lap, telling him stories about his father's ventures in the skies, pointing out the many constellations and telling him the stories and myths associated with them. John loved snuggling in his mother's embrace and was entranced by the stories of his father and the stars.

The few times Jeff was at home, he would allow John to view the stars through his telescope and he taught him how to chart them. John savoured this time with his father, as those times were so few and far between. Jeff Tracy was trying to build an empire on earth and on the moon with his colonization construction firm. This required him to be away from his family months at a time.

The three boys clamoured for their father's attention all at once, and somehow, with Lucy's help, all were given their much needed 'Daddy time.' Things were good between the youngest Tracy and his father, but that changed after the fifth Tracy, Alan was born, and their mother died a few hours later.

Jeff Tracy's grief was indescribable. He buried himself into his work and projects, staying away from home for weeks and months at a time. The work was supposed to help him get over Lucy's death, and also kept him from having to face his children, each of whom bore a resemblance to Lucy in some manner. The worst of them was Virgil, who at five years of age was a male replica of his beloved wife.

The boys worried and never fully grasped why their mother went to the hospital to have a baby and only Alan came home. Scott and Virgil had a slight comprehension of death and in their child-like way tried to understand their Mommy was in heaven. John was forced to realize his mother suffered the same sort of fate as one of Scott's pet hamsters. It was an explanation Jeff foisted on the frightened boy after days of being questioned and pestered about 'what happened to my mommy?'

Grandma Josie was furious at Jeff for his callous explanation but understood Jeff's fresh grief and how the middle boy's constant questioning caused Jeff to reach or better yet, surpass his limit. The boy cried constantly and worse off, blamed the baby for his mother's death. To this day, even though he knew better, John sometimes couldn't help rid himself of that gnawing feeling Alan was at fault.

Lucy's death was never discussed from the day of her funeral on. Scott and Virgil talked about their mother amongst themselves and did their best to answer John's questions as gently as they could. They would never dream of equating her demise with that of his pet hamster. Alan and Gordon for many years never knew they had a mommy and didn't find out until sometime in grade school.

Grandma Josie often comforted John and would sit with him on the porch, as his mother once did, gazing up at the stars with him. It was during these times she had told him his mother was the brightest star out there. The one that looked almost like the North Star, and that she would always be there watching over him no matter where he was.

She would hold the youngster on her lap, telling him stories and reading his mother's favourite poetry books to him. This always soothed the child and helped to settle him down for the night.

John held the thought of his mother being a star to him dearly, for it made him feel special as if she would always be there to guide him. The idea of it irritated Jeff. The thought of his son clinging to a star believing it was his mother aggravated Jeff every time the child would try to show him the special star through their telescope. Eventually John gave up and shared his star with his older brothers, who accepted his explanation for its existence, thereby making it legitimate to the middle boy.

The boys grew, and were rough and tumble as children. John did not horse around with them, choosing to focus his attention on books and magazines dedicated to astronomy and devouring classic literature and poetry. His childhood love of the stars became an ongoing passion. He shared his mother's love of literature and spent more hours enjoying the beauty and passion of the written word. He was the wistful son, the ethereal son who loved the infinite offerings of space and the infinite offerings of dreams. He was Lucy's 'Star child', her 'Star man' and his father was not amused.

While the others played tackle football, basketball and wrestled, he studied his books. His was a lean, lithe and graceful physique, more suited to the quick sports of tennis, fencing and soccer. He took no interest in these sports until his high school years. It was his middle school years that proved to be the most disturbing and taxing. His middle school years when his father iced him out of his life.

John's aloofness, tall but slight stature and lack of interest in sports caused him to be teased incessantly and often cruelly. Bigger kids frequently knocked his books from his hands and pushed him hard to the ground. They called him names and made nasty insinuations about his orientation. The young boy would gather his books and try to walk away, tears stinging his eyes as he was still being taunted.

He often told his father of these events, but Jeff's answer to him was to be tough and stand up for yourself. Take care of your own issues. Grandma Josie disagreed. The boy was being bullied and she believed Jeff needed to go see the principal to put a stop to it. He wouldn't go. He said it was time he stopped being such a wimp and stood up for himself. His brothers had always been able to take care of themselves and there was no reason he shouldn't be able to as well.

Josie tried to explain that John was not like his brothers. He did not have natural fight in him, as that was not his nature. Jeff poo-poohed it and said he needed to get tough and he didn't have time to indulge John's weaknesses.

Josie thought better of going to the Principal herself, because if word got around John's grandmother came to his rescue, he would never live that down. All she could do was try to comfort the boy and continue to tell him how special he was and to go on about his days with his head held high. Josie just prayed that Scott's and Virgil's presence would prevent anything worse from happening.

Scott and Virgil picked John up from school daily. Scott was a senior and Virgil was in his freshman year. Both boys were big for their ages, very athletic and extremely protective over their younger brother. Whenever they showed up, the bullies would scatter.

The days got worse, and John had more trouble trying to follow his grandmother's advice. Girls were always attracted to him, but he was shy around them and afraid of getting close. No one, not even Grandma knew of his fears. The fears of caring for them as good friends, and then they too, would one day disappear as his mother had done. He did not wish to risk that. It was a fear that carried on to his adult life and prevented him from loving back, until he met Francesca.

His middle school friends were other studious boys who shared his interest in literature and the stars. They too, were bullied and picked on. His association with them fueled the rumors of his orientation. Those rumors reached Jeff Tracy's ears and accomplished on thing; heightening Jeff Tracy's disdain for his middle son's weakness.

He was put out by his son's slight physique, and ethereal ways. This son was not brawny and strapping like his elder brothers. This son had the build of a ballet dancer, a long swan-like neck, fine features, and was built more like a Beau Brummel dandy and not a Tracy man. Jeff was disgusted. John was shut out.

The verbal taunts eventually became physical.

One Friday afternoon at the early start of the school year, Scott and Virgil arrived to find a large circle of students crowded on the back quad, far away from the faculty's view. The two brothers had a bad feeling and it proved to be correct. Five eighth grade footballers had cornered John and his friend, Randy and had beaten the two seventh graders bloody. The crowd egged them on, and suddenly grew quiet when the elder Tracy brothers appeared.

Scott had ripped through the pack and grabbed one of the older boys off John, flipping him into the crowd, breaking his arm in the process. Virgil tore another one off Randy and landed a sound roundhouse kick into the guy's gut. The other three footballers lunged at Scott and Virgil. It was the last time they would ever lunge at anyone or anything again. Scott and Virgil used their black belt skills in Tae Kwon Do to easily put the footballers in their place and discourage anyone else from trying to retaliate.

While Scott held the downed bullies at bay, Virgil set off to get the principal. John was badly injured and Randy was not much better. The principal was appalled at what he saw. He knew about Randy's situation as he had spoken to his parents and tried to make sure the boy was safe. He had no idea John Tracy had been targeted as well, and could not believe Jeff Tracy never mentioned it.

Scott tenderly lifted his brother in his arms and placed him in the back seat of the SUV. He glowered at the principal and told him, John would not be returning to this school and if he did, it would be over his dead body.

Scott instructed Virgil to drive, even though he did not have a license. The younger brother obeyed and settled into the driver's seat. Scott climbed into the back seat and placed John on his lap, cradling him in his arms. He held tightly onto John, who shivered from fright, his wide, tearing blue eyes catching Scott's searching for a sense of security. Using the ends of his shirt, Scott gently wiped the tears and blood off John's bruised face. That day, Scott Tracy swore to his brother, as he had once sworn to all of his brothers and Tin-Tin, "I will always be there for you." Virgil heard him and said out loud, "Johnny, that goes for me, too."

John's baby blue eyes, badly swollen and blackened from the beatings, looked dolefully into his eldest brother's and he knew from that day forward, he would never again have to stand alone in the face of adversity.

The five bullies were suspended and charged with assault. Scott was not charged for breaking the arm of one of the boys, as witnesses said it occurred while he was defending himself and his brother.

Jeff Tracy was upset at John's appearance, but was also disgusted the boy did not stand up for himself or even try to defend himself. It was at that moment, Scott Tracy stepped in, as he often did and continued to do to this day.

At the age of 17, Scott laid down the law to his father and said there was no way in hell John was returning to that school. He also admonished his father, at the risk of severe punishment, for not being there when John needed him most. He was furious at his father for not intervening when the taunting was verbal; knowing damn well something like that often became physical. In anger he told Jeff Tracy, that he needs to start treating John more like a son and not like a disappointment or mistake. Adding more to the dig, Scott said, John is as important a brother to him as are the others and he respects and loves them all for their individuality and there's no reason why he, as their father can not do the same.

Jeff threatened Scott for his insolence and was furious at the inference he did not love his sons equally. Scott told him to punish him anyway he chose, as nothing could be worse than what John had endured that day and all the days before at school. That remark silenced Jeff Tracy, and gave him cause to think.

Josie Tracy was beside herself with John's injuries and Jeff's lack of intervention. What she wanted to say, her eldest grandson had already said for her. Satisfied with that exchange, she tended John's wounds and decided she would handle the decisions concerning his future education.

Once John had recovered, and enrolled in a private school of Josie's choosing, Scott began to teach him Tae Kwon Do daily. He was a quick study, thanks to his build and caught on easily. The martial art not only strengthened his body, but it fortified his spirit. John grew strong and confident. His daily workouts also included strength training with Scott and Virgil and he blossomed under his brothers' tutelage.

John excelled academically, physically and emotionally at his new school. He was still shy around girls, but had the respect of both the jocks and the studious students and led an active school life. He joined the soccer, tennis and fencing teams and lettered in all three. This excellence parlayed into high school and college and eventually NASA.

John earned his BS degree from Harvard in Laser and Electronic Communications, graduating with high honours and doing so in three years. During his time of study, he also published four books on astronomy and toured extensively giving lectures on his findings. At the tender age of 25, he was a certified astronaut, had discovered a quasar system named for his family, and was welcome to join the faculty of several major universities at any time, including Harvard if he ever chose to do so.

John Tracy was an extremely accomplished young man.

There was just one thing he'd never managed to achieve; the thing he craved so badly; to gain the love and respect of his father.

A soft buzz from John's wrist-com caught his attention. He had set it to go off a few moments before the conference was to resume. Sighing deeply, he leaned against the sofa, staring out the window. The river scenes below were calming to him, as memories of years gone by continued to churn within. Looking at his watch, he saw he had several minutes more to pull himself together before returning to the conference. John closed his eyes, trying to still himself. _"I'm in for a very long night," _he thought with resignation.

One Tracy brother decided he would make the most out of his limited free time in the city.

New York is a twenty-four hour city and even though it was early in the evening, downtown was bustling and Gordon Tracy was in the thick of it at Scores. That famous red hair and impish smile served him well as woman after woman vied for his attention. One of the world's most sought after bachelors had the ladies lining up to cater to his every whim and young Gordon Tracy was embracing every bit of it.

"_Hah! If Dad thinks I'm rushing out of here to be pent up in that penthouse with him, he's got another thing comin',"_ he mused as a tall blonde in nothing but a string bikini top, and a little bottom thong, strutting her stuff in a pair of stilettos, brushed by him. Gordon turned to look at her, she returned the look with a smile and wink and headed toward the stage.

"_Yeah, this is much better than all the stuff they're getting into and about to get into,"_ Gordon's thought was interrupted when a pretty brunette in skimpy dress tapped him on the shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Aren't you that Olympic swimming champion, the one who took gold in the butterfly event?"

A mischievous smile played across his face. Before answering the woman, he thought about the conference and how it was nearing 20:00. He shrugged.

"_My brothers might have their women issues, but they sure do not concern me. I'm free and clear, and I'm staying here."_

With that, he turned his attention to the pretty brunette, and turned off his wrist communicator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a chill in the air as Virgil and Alan continued their walk around the little pond on the 5th Avenue side of Central park. Virgil glanced over to his baby brother who looked very much lost in deep thought.

"Alan, it's nearly 20:00." He pointed out. "We need to be getting back to the Towers."

Alan looked at his brother and Virgil could see the younger man was tired, stressed and bearing a heavy weight on his shoulders. Virgil knew what that weight undoubtedly was too; his brother's relationship with Tin-Tin Kyrano.

That revelation would no doubt cause a nuclear reaction from the Tracy patriarch.

"Ok, Virg", Alan responded quietly, "Let's head back. There's nothing we can do that will make this go away. I'll just have to face it I guess. I wish I had Scott's clout so I could stand up to Dad more easily. Virg, if he forces me to make a choice, I'm not choosing to lose Tin-Tin. We're in too deeply, and I can't walk away from her. I can't and I won't. I've made a commitment to her and I intend to stand by it, no matter what!"

"Calm down, little bro," Virgil patted Alan on his shoulder. "No one is going to force you to make a choice and if it looks as though it'll come to that, you have my support, and I know you'll have Scott's. Let's cross that bridge when we get there OK?"

Virgil gave Alan a brotherly bear hug and the two turned back toward Tracy Towers, walking into the chill of a brisk wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tin-Tin Kyrano walked along 5th Avenue heading back to Tracy Towers. Still reeling from the conversation she overheard between Grandma Josie and Jeff Tracy, she had indulged in a little more retail therapy, but her uneasiness about the conference had not been abated.

The chill of the wind added to her frozen fear, the fear of her relationship with the youngest Tracy son being exposed during the conference. Clutching her parcels, Tin-Tin grimaced at the potential repercussions if Alan came out with everything.

"_Alan simply can't divulge our relationship,"_ she shuddered as she pulled the collar of her coat more snugly around her neck_. "Mr. Tracy will be furious and that is an anger I don't think I can handle being leveled directly at us."_

Walking briskly along 5th Avenue and turning onto West 57th Street, getting ever closer to the Towers, her uneasiness increased with each step.

"_I've got to remain positive that Alan will handle this the best way possible, and I hope he understands the best way is to keep quiet about things_," Tin-Tin tried to convince herself.

"_The less said, the better. We've been very discreet up to now, and I don't think anyone is aware of how we really feel about each other and the commitment we've made to each other. Oh Alan, please hear me and listen to what I'm saying._

"The less said, the better," she whispered aloud.

Tin-Tin quickened her pace, as the chill rushed her along. She rounded the corner of West 57th Street and 8th Avenue and was minutes away from the Columbus Circle/Central Park West location of Tracy Towers. She stopped for a moment and looked toward the sky at the enormity of the Towers and realized it matched the enormity of the dread that dwelled within her.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her reserve the young woman strode through the main doors of Tracy Towers and headed toward the private elevators that would take her to her apartment within the penthouse. Thoughts of what may have happened earlier during the Tracy conference and what could happen later on clouded her mind. Tin-Tin was lost in deep thought as she waited for the express lift to arrive.

"Tin-Tin!"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned toward the direction it came from. She saw Alan and Virgil walking toward her and noticed the anxious look on the youngest Tracy son's face. She felt like a deer caught in headlights.

Alan sprinted toward her and without giving a single thought to Virgil's presence, engulfed Tin-Tin in his arms and held her very close; her cheek nestled near his heart. Her face began to flush. She suddenly felt warm all over, but the warmth was not from the embrace of the man she loved. It was from the stark fear of discovery with Virgil being so near by.

Tin-Tin shivered within Alan's embrace causing him to hold her tighter. Virgil caught up with them and noticed her shaking. He could sense her fear of discovery and realized she was frightened of him.

He placed his hand soothingly on her shoulder and said gently, "Honey, it's OK. I know."

Stepping away from Alan, her eyes wide with panic, Tin-Tin exclaimed in a breathy voice, "Alan! No… please, how much did you tell him?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes betrayed her distress as Alan reached out for her.

He pulled her close to his chest and began to stroke her hair.

"Tin-Tin, baby, it's going to be alright. Please…listen to me," Alan implored. "Calm down. I haven't said anything. Virgil told me earlier our relationship is not news to my brothers. They've had an idea all along that something was going on between us. Please baby, listen to me, it's going to be alright."

She pulled away from him again, her eyes starting to fill.

"Oh no, Alan. Please, please, your father can't find out about us. Please, he'll be so angry and you know what that can be like. Please don't tell him… "

Tears began to flow down Tin-Tin's cheeks and her face flushed with apprehension as she stood in front of Alan shaking her head and trembling.

Virgil stepped in and took her hands in his.

"Tin-Tin, listen to Alan. Everything will work out, I promise. Granted, Dad has always been adamant about keeping our relationships on the level of family. He never suspected any of us would love you in any way other than a sister and that has now happened. All I can say is Alan and you have my support, and I'm sure you'll have Scott's as well. I can't speak for my other brothers but as I know them, if one of us is down, they will surround. And we'll surround you too."

Tin-Tin stared at Virgil disbelievingly, the panic rising in her eyes. Her worst fear had just been confirmed. Alan was going to tell his Father about them.

"I swear to you," Virgil continued, "you and Alan will come out of this intact and OK. You have to believe that. Leave it to us honey. I've tried to convince Alan that the best thing he can do is tell Dad what is going on and make it clear the two of you have a commitment and that's the way it is and the way it will always be."

Alan looked at his older brother and stammered, "Virg, I don't have the kind of influence you and Scott have with Dad. I don't think he'll listen to me. Are you sure you guys can make him come around on this?"

"If he doesn't, and you pull one of Scott's numbers, he'll have no choice will he, kid? Scott's already walking because he couldn't grasp what Dad was trying to say regarding Margo's recuperation. There's no way Dad can take a chance on losing you too, if he wants International Rescue to remain a viable operation."

Alan hugged Tin-Tin close to him and their eyes met. Her eyes gave him a silent message only the two of them understood.

"Please don't tell him everything."

Just then, the lift arrived and the three of them stepped on board, destination known, and unknown.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitter thoughts stirred John Tracy from his reverie. Looking at his watch, he saw it was time to head up to the living room for this alleged Tracy family conference.

"_Yeah, Dad,"_ he thought cynically, _"there are issues. You call this a conference to get things off our chests, well you had better be ready for me. Scott is not your only problem. I may just be your worst nightmare. Better yet Dad, make that your second worst. You still have never gotten over Mom, but before this is over, you will talk to us about her, and you will deal with me."_

John walked out of his suites towards the elevator up to the next floor. As he waited he thought, _"My whole life I have loved you Dad, and my whole life you have disapproved of me. Why Dad? Tonight I want to know why?"_

The elevator doors opened, and John Tracy stepped through, on his way to Armageddon.


	10. Calling Doctor Josie

The mention of "Adelaide" refers to a character featured in some of MCJ's writings.  
Thanks to MCJ & Quiller for their sharp eyes & suggestions.  
Thanks to my faithful readers for your encouraging e-mails and patience. Please read & review…Enjoy!

**Chapter 10… "Calling Dr. Josie" or "A Little Spin Doctoring, Please!"**

The machines in Margo's room whirred and beeped as Josie paced back and forth, subconsciously following their rhythms. She was deep in thought and worried.

International Rescue was currently in danger of disintegrating. Thoughts flew through Josie's mind as she tried to piece together the fractured bits and pieces that once made up the Tracy family.

If she had not gotten through to Scott, he would leave International Rescue behind. His thoughts were solely focused on Margo and as Josie contemplated it, she steadfastly nodded her head.

"And rightfully so too. He has missed much over the years, and he's not about to let this shot at happiness be taken from him under any circumstances."

As she continued to pace her frown deepened.

There was a chance John would consider walking as well, unless Jeff managed to come up with a way to allow him to have some sort of life. Six months a year all alone in that damned tin can! It was nothing short of ridiculous.

Josie heard herself exude a massive sigh.

The rotations on the space station were one concern, years of a father and son somewhat at odds needed repairing too. Jeff loved the boy, and always has, but he has never been demonstrative in that love. Not like he had been with the others.

John had a sensitive character and his nature made him all the more aware of it. Josie knew without John uttering a word that he often felt as though he was the odd man out where his father was concerned.

"Damn" she muttered. "That will have to be dealt with as well."

Josie stopped a moment. Jeff had better get together with Brains and come up with a way to operate Thunderbird 5 in real time from a base on Tracy Island. There was no reason in Hell John or Alan should have to rotate in that space station and remain separated from human contact for days and weeks on end.

"It's not natural," she thought out loud, "and it's got to stop. Alan skims his days and John is always bearing his load. Rubbish!"

Her thoughts turned inwards.

"Mmmm. Easier said than done."

The Tracy family had never been one to do things in a halfhearted manner. It was all or nothing as far as Jeff Tracy was concerned and as things stood now, Josie knew it was in her hands to make sure it did not become one huge nothing.

"This is too much for a sensible mind to bear," she huffed, as she made her way to the bureau in the small suite adjacent to Margo's room. Rummaging through the top drawer, Josie extracted a diminutive sterling silver flask of Glenlivit stashed away for such a time as this. Allowing herself a few calming sips, she slipped the flask back into the drawer and resumed her pacing and musings.

"Spin doctoring, damage control, whatever you want to call it is what this is all about. Jeff has to come about and address some key issues here if he is going to get these sons of his back on track. It looks as though Scott and Margo will be all right and there's no doubt in my mind Margo will return to the Island for her recovery. Frankly, I don't think her recovery will be all that arduous. She's physically strong and will heal quickly by the look of her; but it's really a matter of getting her back in the air and regaining her confidence. That will take some doing."

Josie thought about going for another sip of the scotch, but changed her mind as her eyes turned toward Margo.

The many times Josie has heard Scott refer to Margo as his Godiva chocolate or a long drink of hot mocha made her smile.

As always, Josie conversed with Margo and occasionally let loose on what she really thought about Scott's history with the female species.

"He's always had a thing for exotic women. That Reina wench was not worth the time of day though she was physically very beautiful, but truly dreadful on the inside. I'll never forgive her for what she did to Scott and how she upset his world. Hmmm, didn't much like her, anyway."

Josie remembered there had been a parade of women in and out of Scott's life and most of them looked like they could represent a different country for the United Nations. Then there was the odd one in terms of what he usually found attractive; that blonde thing: Adelaide something or other. Josie cleared her throat as the thought lingered.

"_That young woman was too ahead of herself when they were teenagers in Boston and was around to cause problems for Scott when she wound up working for Tracy Enterprises New York headquarters."_

Shaking her head she murmured, "I don't know where he found time to fit her into his schedule, but I'm glad Jeff put a stop to it. That situation was not a good thing and the sort of fraternization Jeff should've worried about."

Josie stroked Margo's cheek and felt a slight response to her touch. "Come on sweet child," she cajoled, "Scott and all of us are waiting for you. This family is on hold in more ways than you realize. I know you're trying but you have to try harder. Do it for Scott. Come on baby girl."

She sighed.

Nothing.

She tried to remain positive and continued to mull over a future that she knew was meant to be.

"_They'll soar together, and not just in those Tracy jets, though she shares his passion for sky dancing as much as he does. They'll scale the heights of life together as one, stopping at nothing if they wish it to be. Margo will bring such joy and life into this family and I do hope she'll bring me grandchildren to fuss over as well. Scott said it would happen if it were to be. I pray every day it's meant to be._"

A smile suddenly played across Josie's tired face as she envisioned a new generation of Tracy youngsters in their midst. Beautiful children tugging on her skirts, trying to beat their Dad to her apple pies, sitting in her lap, longing to hear adventurous tales of their Daddy Scott, running Jeff ragged but making him laugh all the more, and snuggling into her as she told them bedtime stories and tucked them in for the night.

Little versions of Scott and Margo.

That was what she longed for the most.

"I'm grateful Scott has found Margo," Josie stated aloud. "Her spirit is good for him and she put him in his place from the very first day. This is the kind of woman my grandsons need, someone who won't fall all over them because of who they are and what they have. Margo's indifference to Scott rattled his cage and shook up his ego. That sort of reality check set him straight."

"Ah ha," she managed a little laugh, "it's good for the Tracy Charm to fail now and then."

Josie moved over to one of the windows in the suite and stared at the on-going activity below on Lexington Avenue. New York had kicked into another gear at dusk, and it was not quite 8 o'clock. People were heading to the theatre, going to dinner, rushing from one deal to the next with aero-cells pressed to their ears.

"When does anyone in this world ever stop to reflect?" she wondered. "Why must everyone go out of their way to make life so complex?"

The insulated windows and the high penthouse level eliminated the traffic noise, but she still saw the congestion, the harried activity and the insanity of the city, a likeness of life within the Tracy fold, especially now.

"Complex!" Josie sniffed, "Now there's a word to describe this family."

As she continued to stare out the window, thoughts of her other grandsons add to her mental outline of the issues.

Virgil had spoken often of that young lady doctor friend of his. Repeatedly he tried to get days off so he could go to Chicago. There was a good possibility he was on the same path as Scott in terms of a commitment and the desire to settle down. To Josie that wasn't the least bit surprising.

Ever since they had been children, Virgil often mirrored Scott's actions. It had not been an intentional thing of the younger copying the older; the fact of the matter was the two of them were simply joined at the hip. What the eldest one did, the second eldest would often follow. They looked after each other, took care of each other and Scott had the added responsibility of the other boys and Tin-Tin, too.

Scott always appeared to stand firm, strong, and never wavered. However; in those rare moments when he needed a shoulder to lean on; Virgil stood by his side and counseled him. There was no doubt he had inherited their mother's gift of introspection. Virgil always had been and still was Scott's father confessor and it was doubtful that arrangement would ever change. Virgil understood Scott's complexity and very often was the only person who could work through the intermittent walls he tended to erect.

Josie bit her bottom lip, "If Scott settles down, there's a very strong chance Virgil will too. That's how it is with those two. Several beautiful portraits, paintings and photos taken by Virgil of Madison Logan adorn his suite. One can sense the depth, passion and love painted on those canvases and I can see it in the shadows of his black and white photography. Virgil's love for Madison and the desire of a future with her is pointedly evident and I don't think he'll listen to his Father if he tries to stand in hisway. "

Josie felt a chill run down her spine at the thought of how Jeff would deal with that one.

"_There is no doubt Jeff will have to be prepared to make allowances so that relationship can blossom. At the moment, Virgil is the cool head in the group and is the most simpatico with Jeff and that's a boat Jeff cannot afford to rock_."

Thoughts of John prompted Josie to return to the bureau and once again retrieve her liquid calm stored within the sterling flask.

The dreamer who finds comfort in the stars will be Jeff's big earthly challenge. Jeff and Lucy showered that child with so much love and adoration and then she was gone. She was the only person who would have nurtured John's genteel side, and make Jeff comprehend there are several paths to manhood. Lucy knew they did not all revolve around rough and tumble jock-type sports and behaviour and she would have made Jeff understand. John's sweet, shy manner would have been loved, and fostered by a mother who would have made his father see him for the young, benevolent boy he was and the kind, caring, compassionate, and strong man he has become. Jeff needed to realize John was and always had been a rose in a fisted glove. Where this one was concerned, outward appearances could be very deceiving.

Josie checked her watch. The conference was set to resume in approximately twenty minutes. Her musings returned to the middle Tracy son.

"_John will be the one most likely to bring up Lucy too. I feel it in my gut he is going to stir the pot and Jeff will have to finally open up, face it and deal with it. Damn it, he owes them that much. They have every right to know of the great love he had for their mother and what life was like between them. I can't understand why he won't tell them. What they had was wonderful."_

Her thoughts then moved to the other underlying concern she had.

"Alan and Tin-Tin," she sighed. "There **is** something going on with those two for sure and if it's nearly as serious as I think it is, there's another link in the chain of International Rescue that's going to erode, unless some leeway is given. I can't believe those two think their trysts are a secret. Please, nothing on that island is a secret, especially from me. If Jeff catches on to that one, all Hell will break loose, and I'll have to make damn sure it doesn't!"

_**SPINNING OUT**_

Tin-Tin paced from room to room in her penthouse suite at Tracy Towers. Vast as it was, she felt as though the walls of the spacious apartment were closing in on her. The lights of New York danced below her windows, beckoning her to become part of the city's pulse, but this time around, she was in no mood to play.

"How much did Alan actually tell Virgil about us?" she wondered as tears sporadically coursed down her cheeks. She took some comfort in Virgil's supporting gesture and kind words, but there were some things no one, absolutely no one could know about. Their commitment to each other went far beyond words and that was something neither of them was ready to share with the Tracys, her father or anyone...

Except, maybe Margo.

The discomfort in Tin-Tin's stomach worsened, the nausea rearing up again and the young woman concentrated very hard to keep the heaving feeling to a minimum.

"I have to get a grip on this stress," she admonished herself, breathing deeply and stretching out on her bed. "There is too much going on with Scott and Margo, Alan and me and now this conference. According to Alan the conference was supposed to be a good thing but only upheaval seems to be coming out of it."

Getting up from the bed, Tin-Tin padded into the kitchen area to brew some peppermint tea.

"This should help settle my stomach a bit," she murmured. "I really must be coming down with a bug. This has been going on for more than just a few days now. Funny, I don't have a fever."

Her mind became uneasy.

"No it has to be stress." she assured herself.

The whistle of the kettle caught Tin-Tin's attention. She ritualistically prepared her tea, pouring it into a mini teapot, adding a dollop of honey to her cup and waiting patiently for the leaves to steep. When the elixir was ready, she picked up her cup, ventured into the living room and leaned against one of the many panoramic windows.

Her large brown eyes gazed out towards the Hudson River. "_It's early yet, just a few minutes past 8pm." _she thought. _"Funny, how I don't think in military time and phrases when I'm not on Tracy Island. It's good to think and feel just like any of the people walking the streets below."_

A slight smile crossed her lips as the warmth of the tea and power of the peppermint began to calm her down.

"Yes something as simple as saying 8pm instead of 20 hundred hours makes a difference," she mused.

The peppermint tea coursed through her body and settled her stomach, but did not do much to settle her tumultuous thoughts.

"Standing here, stewing over this mess is not the answer!"

Placing her cup into the sink, she strode to her closet, collected her coat and headed towards the elevator bank.

Her thoughts grew more active and became more intrusive. She knew the one person who would understand and who would advise her if she could remained in a coma. The one person who could empathize and support her was the one fighting to surface to a life and to the loving man who waited for her.

_"Margo is the only one I can talk to about this," she told herself. "She's been responding a bit to Scott and Grandma, so I know she'll be able to hear me. I simply have to share this with someone and I know Margo will listen and maybe give me some sort of sign as to what I should do before Mr. Tracy finds out. I have to vocalize to someone what's going on and at least with Margo I will be safe. Even if she could talk to me, I know my deepest secrets would still be safe with her." _

Tin-Tin walked purposely through the lobby, garnering interested stares from several sharply dressed men waiting for the lift to another section of Tracy Towers. Their curiosity was piqued as the chic, exotic young woman emerged from the private elevator bank, the one that required a palm and retina scan to gain access, the one that led to the penthouse apartments of Tracy Towers. It didn't take long for Tin-Tin to hail a taxi for the short ride uptown to Lenox Hill Hospital.

There she intended to confess all to Margo and hope to get a glimmer of what to do next.

During the ride to the hospital, Tin-Tin thought it would be good to catch up with Grandma and offer to sit with Margo in case the elder woman had some errands she wished to take care of. This would give her a break and allow Tin-Tin some time to be with Margo.

Scott would also be gone so it would certainly be a good time to talk and do so without reservation.

Arriving at the hospital at about quarter to 9, Tin-Tin exited the lift and greeted the lone nurse who recognized her and granted her access to Margo's section of the floor.

Josie Tracy sat in a rocking chair she had asked to be delivered to Margo's room, knitting and gently singing to the deeply-sleeping young woman. Now and then, she would massage Margo's limbs, shoulders and back, turning her gently to keep her supple and prevent bedsores from forming. Josie had a hidden strength, gleaned from years of tending the Kansas farm with her late husband, Grant.

This strength, both physical and mental, allowed her to oversee her Tracy clan and then some. Tending to the young woman in front of her was not difficult for the elderly woman, just difficult in the realization of who she was and just how much she meant to her eldest grandson.

Josie had always liked Margo and loved what she had brought forth from Scott. It was a happiness and contentment she had never seen before. She had grown to love the beautiful young woman almost as if she was her own child and her lioness protectiveness overshadowed Margo as though she was Josie's own cub.

The door to Margo's room opened with a pneumatic swoosh, as Tin-Tin tentatively peered within. Josie looked up from her knitting and smiled.

"Tin-Tin dear, do come in. I take it you are here to keep Margo company for a bit?"

Smiling, and trying to hide her uneasiness Tin-Tin replied, "Yes, Mrs. Tracy. I thought I would sit with Margo and talk with her in case you may have some things you would like take care of, or at the very least go out and have a break for a while."

"Why thank you, dear. That is very thoughtful of you," Josie nodded and smiled but her astute eyes sensed Tin-Tin had a lot more going on within her than she was admitting.

"_The child is looking a little pale," _she thought and forced a small smile as her mind started to think about why.

"Well Margo would enjoy the company that's for sure. I know some may find it odd to say that because she's in such a deep sleep, but let me tell you Tin-Tin ...she does respond. Certain things seem to make her come more to the surface as far as I can see. She tends to react to situations requiring caring, understanding or support. I have seen her respond that way to Scott and she's absolutely no different now."

Josephine Tracy carefully watched the reactions of the young Kyrano girl. Tin-Tin and Margo had become the best of friends and sheknew if Tin-Tin had something on her mind she would more than likely share it with Margo.

"You and Margo are like sisters and I'm sure she would love to hear about the adventures you've gotten into while in New York. Tell her about what's going on with the fashion houses and the people you've seen. That will stimulate her mind and may help her continue to surface. She loves you Tin-Tin, and will want to know how you're doing. Talk with her as you always do, share the deep things only sisters share. It will help."

Josie noticed Tin-Tin's eyes lower every so subtly when she heard that last phrase.

"_Yes,"_ she thought, _"the child has something very heavy weighing on her mind. I will leave and give her the space she obviously needs. She'll share whatever it is with Margo, but before the night is over she can rest assured she'll be sharing it with me, too!"_

Tin-Tin walked over to Margo, kissed her gently on the forehead and squeezed her hand.

"Hey Big Sis," she whispered speaking the endearment she had taken to calling Margo, "I'm going to visit with you while Mrs. Tracy takes care of some errands, all right? I have so much to tell you I'm not sure where to begin. Let me see her off and I'll be back in a moment."

Josie gathered up her coat and purse. She too, walked over to Margo to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll be back shortly, child. You rest, listen to Tin-Tin's adventures and do your best to try to come back to us. I won't be gone long."

Turning to look at Tin-Tin, she continued in a firm voice, "Tin-Tin, if you need me you call me on the wrist-com without hesitation, do you understand?"

Startled by the firmness of Josie's tone, Tin-Tin glanced up quickly, "Why, yes Mrs. Tracy. I understand but I'm sure Margo will be fine while you're away. I will look after her very carefully and if she needs anything, the nurse isn't far away."

Josie cleared her throat and looked at her knowingly.

"I wasn't actually referring to Margo, but just as well. I will not be away for long."

That said, the old woman turned on her heel and was gone, thinking carefully about what could be wrong as she strode down the hallway. She knew it would involve Alan for sure.

"This little one and my youngest grandson are going to require some major spin doctoring when Jeff becomes involved. I just KNOW it!"

_**Spin Cycle:**_

Tin-Tin settled into a chair near Margo's bed and gently took her hand in hers. She looked lovingly at the unconscious young woman and thought of all she had endured and all that she would face in the days and weeks ahead.

A shiver ran through her as she recalled John telling her about the emergency call. Tin-tin tried to envision how that wall of water may have appeared to Margo and Cameron as their jet careened into it, totally out of control.

She could only imagine, as a fellow aviator, how that water may have looked, the fear of what was to come knowing there would be an impact, the necessity of maintaining composure to try and fly the jet until the very last moment and having the presence of mind to make the radio calls and commands. That took skill, strength and faith. On top of that, to realize she would very likely never see the man she loved again and to cry out to the strange voice on the other end of the radio to tell Scott Tracy she loved him...

How could she have kept it all together while the jet was falling from the sky?

Tin-Tin brushed some stray hairs away from Margo's face and paused when there was a slight response to her touch.

Squeezing her hand Tin-Tin sighed and said, "Margo, I miss you. I have so many things I want to tell you, so I'm going to pull this chair closer so we can talk girlfriend, just as we always have."

Tin-Tin leaned forward and forgot her troubles for a while as she continued.

"Of course you know how fabulous New York is and while the boys have been so busy, I have been trying to take it all in. It'snot nearly as much fun without you, but I thought I'd check out all the fashion houses and come back to tell you what is going on for the coming season. "

Tin-Tin animatedly told Margo of the latest haute couture that had hit the runways of New York and how Margo would have loved this show and that. She spoke of her shopping adventures, or "retail therapy" as Alan called it, and of the lovely things she had purchased for the boys and Margo too.

"Margo, you know I have always been responsible for Scott's wardrobe, and even though he now has you in his life, I still tend to pick things up for him when I am shopping."

The hold on Tin-Tin's hand intensified.

"He told me you never minded since I had been keeping him in the height of fashion all these years. I'm glad you don't mind, Margo, because I still love doing it. The good thing is, we have similar taste where that man is concerned."

Tin-Tin felt another slight squeeze of her hand. It was almost as though Margo laughed a bit, thinking of Scott on his own trying to put together his wardrobe. That indeed was fodder for a good laugh.

Tin-Tin continued with more adventures in and around New York and now and then she felt a slight squeeze of her hand, or noticed a flutter of Margo's eyes. There was definitelyrecognition of certain things Tin-Tin noted, and feeling confident about other matters, she decided to press the confidence of her own issues.

"Margo, there is something very important I need to talk with you about. It's something that must remain only between the two of us and I know you can hear me and would understand."

She paused for a moment and looked around the room...

"If you were able to talk with me this very moment, this is something I would share only with you. I really need your help and advice but I guess above all I just need for someone to know."

Her eyes flickered towards the doorway.

"I also feel that I am able to share my deepest secrets with you and they won't go any further."

Margo squeezed Tin-Tin's hand for a long while and it had strength to it. Tin-Tin immediately felt better. She was not alone and Margo was letting her know that.

Tears began to well in Tin-Tin's eyes.

It was hard for her to find her words, but eventually they came.

"Margo, you do know I work with Tracy Enterprises along with the boys and Brains." she began.

There was a silence as if Margo listened.

"Well, ever since I can remember, Mr. Tracy was adamant that we would always be like a family to each other. We interacted like siblings and nothing more. Mr. Tracy believed that if I were to become involved with any of his sons, it could lead to complications in the work force of Tracy Enterprises. Mr. Tracy's number one rule where we were all concerned is "absolutely no fraternization!"

Tin-Tin braced herself to continue and took a moment to get herself a glass of water.

"M…M..Margo. I am close with all of the boys as I know you've noticed ... but Alan and I ... Well we've been best friends since I was nine. We've grown up together, and done everything together."

Tin-Tin paused as if waiting for Margo to approve or somehow acknowledge her.

She didn't.

Tin-Tin's admission continued.

"Alan was nothing but a pain. He teased me relentlessly because I was a girl. Oh, he used to love to scare me with insects, chase me waving those big, gross green caterpillars and hide my dolls. Alan was a terror when we were children, but I loved him just the same. He was and still is my verybest friend."

There was still no sign from Margo.

No squeeze of the hand.

No acknowledgement.

Nothing.

"Margo we were cohorts in crime." she stumbled on blindly. "I always tried to stop him fromgetting into trouble. Grandma Josie knew I was the good guy out of the two of us, but sometimes we would still get into trouble together because I was guilty by association.

As we got older, we began to look at each other differently. Well, it was Alan who looked at me differently first and I remember that first flush of embarrassment when I realized what he was doing. That coincided with the time I had my first monthly experience and I was positively mortified by it. He was there when it happened and he has never let me forget it. I was so scared even though Grandma Josie had explained it all to me. I don't know why, but I reacted as though something horrible happened to me when I saw all that red."

Tin-Tin settled back into her chair at the memory and continued to hold Margo's hand.

"Margo, it was dreadful. Alan was nothing but a brat and kept teasing me in his singsong way, 'Tin-Tin can have a baby,' and he would go on for days and days and days about it. I hated it and hated him, but he kept on embarrassing me until Grandma got wind of it and told him to back off. I was so grateful when she told him to stop! Until she did I felt like the whole world knew about it."

Margo's eyes fluttered a bit, and much to her relief Tin-Tin took that to be an acknowledgement.

She continued with her story.

"Then a few years later when we were about sixteen, well…er…Alan was actually still fifteen. You know I'm nine months older than he is, but sometimes I used to feel like it was more like nine years! Anyway, we were at the beach in Rockport, just the two of us, and unexpectedly, he leaned forward and kissed me. Margo, he caught me by surprise and I actually slapped him, but once I got over it, I began to have such wonderful feelings"

Squeeze…gentle squeeze but a squeeze for sure.

Tin-Tin started to feel very confident Margo understood what she was saying and was definitely on her side.

"Once that happened, Alan got all antsy about it and began to act like the kiss meant nothing to him. It was brotherly affection he said and I was nothingspecia**l.** He wouldn't admit he was un-nerved by it and because he wouldn't neither would I. However, I knew Alan began looking at me more as a young woman with whom he wanted some sort of relationship rather than a sibling, but he certainly knew better than to move in that direction with his Father around. "

Of course, as children, Tracy Enterprises was neveran issue. Mr. Tracy and hismother were adamant that Alan and all the boys were to be respectful of me and treat me like a lady. No-one seemed to have a problem with Alan and I beingfriends. But when we became a part of Tracy Enterprises as adults, the 'no fraternization' rule suddenly appeared from nowhere. I guess Mr. Tracy was worried about adult hormones and what might happen because of our isolated island living."

Looking downward from Margo, Tin-Tin paused to clear her throat and continued, "And Margo…I guess one would say the adult hormones have kicked in and…well…Margo…ummm…"

Tin-Tin felt a definitive tight squeeze of her hand. Believing Margo was getting the gist of her conversation she felt like she could go on.

"Margo", her voice was wavering, "I ran into Alan and Virgil just before coming here. All this time I thought our relationship was a secret and now I've found out Virgil knows about us. He says all Alan's brothers know. They've all suspected something was going on for a while."

Tin-Tin reached for some tissues, and as she sniffled a bit, Margo squeezed her hand once more giving the younger woman a sense of understanding.

"This conference of Mr. Tracy's is spinning out of control, Margo. Alan said good things were supposed to come out of it but it seems like everything will go pell-mell if he ends up telling his father about us. It can't happen! It just can't."

She reached up and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Why?" she shuddered. "Why does this have to be so complicated? All of the boys, well, all except Gordon have someone significant in their lives. I am sure it will surface at the conference and surely Mr. Tracy will feel he has to accept it to a certain degree. But I guess Alan and I are different. I know if our relationship comes up, he will be angry with both of us. He will feel we have violated a major rule, and perhaps we have, but …"

Her voice faltered.

"But Margo what is wrong with the fact that we love each other? We have never allowed our relationship to compromise our work, even if we are in the midst of a tiff or an argument. We are always professional in front of him."

She swallowed and her voice became no more than a distraught whisper.

"Always." she added.

Tin-Tin felt the gentlest squeeze of her hand and took that as full acknowledgement from Margo and an understanding of her situation. She knew she would have Margo's support even though it came from the deepest subconscious.

The machines in Margo's room continued to beep in an unobtrusive manner, and the soft glow of the lights provided Tin-Tin with a modicum of security. She felt safe within this special family oriented room, which thanks to Josie was no longer sterile and devoid of warmth. Grandma Josie had such a knack for making things seem like home. She decorated the space with beautiful, fragrant blooms, impressionist paintings and incandescent lighting. Why bother with fluorescent harshness when the doctors and nurses are not around. If it were not for the machines, one would think it this was a room in an apartment.

Josie was determined that Margo would awaken to a room of welcoming warmth. She would have her fill of medical personnel and environment on her road to recovery until she was able to go home to Tracy Island. But in the meantime...

Tin-Tin relaxed to the strange cadence of the beeping machines and thought about the depth of her relationship and commitment to Alan Tracy. That first kiss in Gloucester when they drove there from Boston, the first time he touched her the way a man touches a woman he desires, the jealousy he felt when she said she wasn't prepared to go home with him after graduating from college in London. She had challenged his feelings for her and he was too immature to admit them. As a result, she decided to take on a postgraduate program and enjoy the attention she received from the many men who vied for her affections. However, despite the attention from the other men she knew her heart belonged to Alan Tracy.

The formation of International Rescue scrapped her plans to stay in London, and gave Alan a second chance. The second time around, he knew better than to let her possibly slip away. That night on the beach when he took her hand and shyly declared his love; that romantic trip to San Diego where he made his commitment to her. It was a night she wished she could share with her extended family, but for now, it had to remain an almost shameful secret only the two of them knew about. Something wrong … something improper … something completely unacceptable.

Tin-Tin shuddered.

Jeff Tracy's call had changed her life. When he explained to her his need for her excellent math and engineering design skills to work as Assistant Engineer to a young Mr. Hackenbacker, she could not refuse. The day she came to live with the Tracy's, Jeff Tracy saw to it she received the finest education possible. The results were double degrees in math and engineering.

Tin-Tin felt she owed a great part of her life to the elder Tracy, but the truth is her education was repayment for her father's generous service, which helped the Tracy family thrive.

Alan could not contain his joy that his childhood friend would return home. He also wasted no time in making up for what he had nearly lost. Tin-Tin accepted him with an open and willing heart.

It was during a Tracy conference on the workings of International Rescue that Jeff Tracy dropped the F-bomb in terms of fraternization. He knew the boys were men with the infamous Tracy hormones. She still heard his strong and officious demands echoing in her head. She was indeed a beautiful woman and no matter what she was to be treated as the sister she had always been to them, and nothing more.

Alan's heart had sunk, but he was determined to work around it and unbeknown to Jeff Tracy so was she.

Margo was not stirring and Tin-Tin sensed she may have drifted off to sleep. Irrespective she wanted to confess her heart a little bit more. Talking with Margo, even though she could not talk back, was somewhat cathartic, especially with the responses she had received during key moments in her conversation. Tin-Tin couldn't help but feel Margo was indeed with her and in a surreal way, was actively listening.

"So hey Big Sis," Tin-Tin whispered, "My story gets worse yet and there's so much more I need to share with you. I so wish you could advise me and throw some ideas my way."

She sighed and looked at Margo's still features.

"But even though you can't speak to me Margo somehow I know in your own way you will."

Brushing a loose lock of hair away from her face, Tin-Tin once again took hold of Margo's hand, and wondered how to proceed. Though they were alone, she wanted to tread carefully with what she was about to reveal.

"Margo, Scott is a new man since you have come into his life. You have nothing to compare this to, but believe me when I say he has a fire within him that had flamed out a few years ago. He is driven other than by duty and there are things he desires that are now within his grasp and it is all because of you."

There was a gentle, butterfly-like flutter of Margo's eyes, she slowly turned her head towards Tin-Tin's voice and softly squeezed her hand. Tears once again began to sporadically course down the younger woman's face.

"Scott has a contentment about him that is punctuated by not being able to spend as much time with you as he would like. I know he is working very hard to change that. There was a time he would do anything possible to get out of having to do desk duty at Tracy Enterprises in New York. Since he has met you, he cannot get there fast enough. It took a while for Mr. Tracy to realize, a woman must be the reason for all these requests. It really was quite funny."

Sniffing a bit, Tin-Tin continued. "However, I guess you can tell I am procrastinating. Mr. Tracy had an idea Scott was involved with someone, but since it was not work related he was fine with it. "Just another woman" I heard him say. "Nothing major." On the other hand, Alan and I have been very clandestine about our relationship and it's been hard Margo, so very hard to keep up the charade. He wouldn't say "Just another woman" if Alan told him how he felt about me. He would become angry and point out I was International Rescue's Assistant Engineer and the two of us should know better than to fraternize."

Her head lowered and she unwittingly ran her hands through her long black hair.

"Fraternize is such a horrible word Margo. The stress of thinking about it is really taking a toll on me. I've felt sick to my stomach all day long."

She sniffled again and her lips trembled.

"And I'm not the only one feeling sick… I think Alan is too."

Tin-Tin rested her head against Margo's hand and began to cry, her words catching in between sobs.

"I don't know what to do Margo. I cannot stand living a lie right under Mr. Tracy's nose. In the beginning, Alan laughed and treated it all like a game, cocky in the way he thought we were getting away with things. All this time we both thought no one knew. When Alan confessed to Virgil, he said it was already old news amongst his brothers."

Her tears intensified.

"How could it be old news Margo? How? No-one could know about us I swear. No-one sees. No-one hears. We're so careful when we need to … umm … be together."

Margo did not react. Tin-Tin allowed the lack of reaction to alarm her.

"Margo, I know it will only be a matter of time now before Mr. Tracy and my father find out about us. But you see … it's not just them finding out that worries me. It's the fact that when they do they are going to find out all of it."

She paused and stumbled on.

"Things are much deeper between Alan and me than anyone realizes. I can't even tell you how deep Margo and I know I can always tell you everything. "

She looked up at the ceiling and then towards the bright diamond lights of New York before continuing.

"I'm lost Margo and I honestly don't know how to handle this."

Tin-Tin by now was crying uncontrollably and did not notice the tighter squeeze on her hand or the door opening to Margo's room.

"I love him Margo." she whispered. "Why is what we have together is made to feel so wrong?"

Grandma Josie bearing a few packages stood in the doorway watching the scene unfolding before her. She could see Tin-Tin's crying came from deep within her soul. Something out of the ordinary had been troubling her and Josie had sensed it before she left to take care of her errands.

Now she knew the reason why.

Shaking her head she sighed, "My grandsons are not the only ones with issues to chew on. This little girl has some big ones of her own it seems, and somehow, I don't believe they are hers alone. Time for me to get to the bottom of this once and for all and I certainly know now that young grandson of mine has something to do with it, if not everything!"


	11. The Cradle Will Rock

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have expressed curiosity as to "what happens next and when is it coming?" I hope to update more consistently, but time (dodgy as it is) must be on my side in order to do so. I invite you to please read, review and hopefully enjoy.

MCJ, thank you for your suggestions and permitting me to borrow your character; Jezzica.

Quiller, thank you as always, for the special touch of your "hawkeyes."

Since I have begun this story, changes have been made regarding the rights to Thunderbirds. My thanks to Grenada Ventures for allowing us to unleash our imaginations based on the wonderful characters Gerry Anderson and company brought into our lives. Original characters, namely Margo Marin have been along for this journey from the beginning and there will be more to meet in the future.

The Cradle Will Rock

The Stage area of Scores pulsated with primal energy as scantily clad women undulated to rocking rhythms all designed to titillate the aural and visual senses and stir up one's imagination.

Laser lights shot colours throughout the plush room.

It was crowded and nearly filled to capacity.

The patrons consisted of some of the most recognized names in sports, entertainment and business. Brioni suits blended with Harley Davidson leathers, as this exclusive gentleman's club catered to all who could afford to be there.

The fourth son of Jefferson Tracy was certainly one of the ones who could.

Gordon, comfortably seated deep within a purple cushioned chair, welcomed the attention lavishly bestowed upon him. Women seemed to be coming from every direction when they heard he was there. Several women walking past him on the arms of their dates also cast glances in his direction. Some even tossed off a flirty wink or two.

Gordon happily gave them a flirty wink of his own.

The women of Scores added to his delight and entertainment. A curvaceous brunette on his left gingerly balanced herself on the arm of his chair and saucily ran her manicured fingers through his thick red hair much to his extreme pleasure. On his right side, a platinum blonde vied for his attention and she playfully whispered in his ear. What she was suggesting in her low and provocative voice was nearly driving him to distraction.

Enjoying a micro-brewed beer and happily bathing himself in the female attention, Gordon certainly had no intention of breaking off the fun and returning to the misery of the conference at Tracy Towers.

He looked at his wrist-com and saw the text message stating the conference was about to resume. He thought about it for a few minutes, pictured his Father's face, and then did what his brothers would consider the unthinkable.

In addition, it felt rather good turning the damn thing off too.

Smiling at both women who continued to fawn over him, Gordon drummed up good reasons in his head for why he was staying put.

"_My brothers have lost it!" _he thought_. "I know Scott needs all of our support and I'm good for being here while Margo is going through this ordeal. However, let's face it, Margo is still in major sleep mode, and this conference of Dad's really has nothing to do with me. Why the hell should I while away my time listening to Scott, Virg, and John moan and groan about life on the Island when I can be here and enjoying this?"_

"So, you're the one they call 'Coppertop,' isn't that right?" the brunette's voice crooned, instantly snapping Gordon out of his thoughts and drawing him to attention. "I remember you from the Olympics. You were the youngest one to win a gold medal for the States that year. There were posters of you everywhere. Yeah, that's what I remember. It is you, isn't it?"

Gordon's widening smile drew her in, and the platinum blonde ceased her sweet nothings in his ear and stared at him, waiting for his response.

Taking a sip from his beer he jauntily responded, "Err, yes…that would be me, but of course that was a few years ago." Eying the brunette he continued, "I'm flattered you would recall such a thing."

He winked. "I must have left my mark on you, huh?"

Her smile was wicked as she leaned closer to him, "I don't know about leaving your mark, big boy, but there are some things one never forgets about a man."

"Such as?" he grinned.

"This shock of red hair for one thing …" she teased, sliding her hand through his hair once more and continuing down towards his neck. "…and the other is you in those racing Speedos."

The hand continued to move downwards.

"Seeing you in person, I can say those posters did not do you justice."

The platinum blonde looked at Gordon with wide set eyes and wriggled more into his personal space. Her voice was husky and intentionally low so he would have to lean closer to hear her. He willingly obliged. Her perfume was inviting and he did not mind the breach of space.

"Well, Coppertop, I think you should stick around for a long while and show us some of your winning strokes," she breathed.

Those big eyes were bright with mischief and her smile was even more inviting. These two women could become fast friends and Gordon had no inclination to pass up such an entertaining time.

"Wrist-com be damned!" he murmured as he took one final look at it, slipped it off his wrist and stashed it in his pocket.

Rising from his seat with both women still at his sides, Gordon laughed and indicated the tabletop.

"Hey, forget about my strokes ladies. I believe I'm here to see yours," he said grinning from ear to ear. "There's plenty of space right over here for your own private stage and …"

He reached into his pocket and opened his wallet.

"…as you can see I'm happy to be a very attentive audience."

Gordon Tracy ordered himself another beer and prepared to settle down for a few hours of exotic entertainment.

This was where he wanted to be.

And the music played on.

At precisely 20 hundred hours, Scott Tracy strode into the conference room, jaw squarely set, eyes sharp and focused, looking fiercely determined to hold his ground with his father and International Rescue. This man had not made his decision lightly.

Scanning the room, Scott noticed everyone was present except Gordon. Jeff looked up from his desk and Scott nodded to his father and greeted him directly.

"Hello, Dad."

An uneasy silence permeated the conference room as the assembled brothers wondered if tempers would erupt once Scott arrived. Neither father nor eldest son mentioned Scott's resignation, much to the relief of all and Jeff answered his greeting in a tempered manner.

"Hello, Scott. How is Margo?"

"The same, Dad. No changes of any consequence. When are we getting started?"

Jeff looked at his watch and with a hint of irritation in his voice, responded, "I'm giving your brother no more than 10 more minutes to show up, and he'd better have one hell of an excuse when he does."

Scott shook his head, annoyed at Gordon's tardiness and then looked around the room at his other brothers.

"_Squirt, you'd better get your butt over here right now, the old man is past noticing your absence."_

Alan had looked up when he heard the French doors swing open upon Scott's arrival. He'd been swimming in his own sea of frustrations and concerns; worried how his father was going to react when he admitted to his 'more-than-just friends' relationship with Tin-Tin. His earlier talk with Virgil had given him some confidence to address it, but he didn't feel nearly as self-assured to address such a gargantuan, at least in his mind, subject.

Scott caught Alan's panicked gaze. It was clear his youngest brother was worried sick about everyone knowing about this affair except their father. "_Poor kid is sweating bricks over this and he shouldn't. I'll back him up if it comes to that. He deserves just as much happiness as the rest of us, even if it happens to be with our blessed assistant engineer. What the hell_, _Dad. Any one of us could have just as easily have fallen in love with Tin-Tin. What's the big deal?"_

In a small way, Alan's feelings mirrored what he himself was experiencing with Margo and International Rescue. At times, it was overwhelming. "_Torn between what's normal for a man to feel and fulfilling a duty to his father. Things have got to change so both can be done without such a god damned sacrifice."_

Scott slightly winked at his youngest brother. Alan smiled sheepishly as if to acknowledge his big brother wasn't going to leave him out-to-dry if the saga of he and Tin-Tin surfaced. He breathed a sigh of relief, albeit, slight relief; feeling much better having his eldest brother on his side. As much as they butted heads sometimes, when it came down to something important, Alan knew they did stand together. All of them did. Alan more than anyone was grateful for that support.

Scott noticed John appeared to be off in his own little world. His brow furrowed as observed John staring out the panoramic windows.

His thoughts ran away with him.

"_Always the dreamer," _he mused. "_Always more comfortable in his own space, but then again, he's often had to carve out a space for himself. A space where he can be comfortable no matter who he is."_

Scott smiled as he thought of his middle brother. He was quite the man now; self-assured, extremely accomplished and now very comfortable in his own skin.

But that hadn't always been the case.

He was sweet, shy, and compassionate and had walked a decidedly different path towards adulthood than his four rambunctious brothers.

There had always been so many different roads to manhood, but their Father had been capable of only navigating just one.

For that, John had suffered and Scott knew above all that he shouldn't have. If anything, this conference should be about bringing that up so that John and his Father would be able to work out their issues.

I'll be here for him too, he thought, if need be.

Scott finally cast a glance to Virgil. The second eldest looked very collected with his thoughts, though Scott could tell, there was more to Virgil than what the exterior showed. The two brothers monetarily held each other's glance. Scott then looked over towards Alan. Virgil followed suit and the two once again looked at each other and nodded ever so slightly. In the silent communication only close siblings can decipher, the two of them indicated they would support Alan's situation, if it were to come up.

Five minutes elapsed.

Scott remained seated as the other three brothers walked silently to the bar acknowledging amongst themselves Gordon's apparent disregard. Drinks were fast becoming a welcome temporary diversion.

Jeff shoved his hands into his pockets, turned his back on his sons and walked to his position behind his desk. His jaw was firmly set and for a few moments, nothing was said.

Scott closed his eyes, _"Dear God, Gordon. What the hell are you doing?"_

Before Jeff had time to speak, Scott raised his wrist-com and paged Gordon. His voice was nothing but a hoarse whisper.

"Gordon, this is Scott. Get your ass to the Towers, now!"

The seconds ticked by as he waited for Gordon to reply.

Nothing!

The veins in Scott's temple began to throb. As if he didn't have enough to worry about right now. John and Virgil looked exasperated and Alan tried unsuccessfully to appear nonchalant.

Ten minutes.

Jeff looked at the clock and frowned. Gordon was more than twenty minutes late and such tardiness was unacceptable under any circumstances. Clearing his throat, he turned to his other sons. All looked deep in thought, obviously concerned about Margo's prognosis, Scott's ultimatum and their own private issues.

That atmosphere didn't get any better when Jeff faced his sons and folded his arms in preparation to speak.

"OK, boys," Jeff broke the uneasy silence, "It's obvious your brother has come across something more important than our family meeting." There was a sharp emphasis on 'family.' Jeff jaw was set firmly as he continued. "I feel we need to get started, as there's much to cover as we make the rounds for each of you. I gather Gordon will grace us with his presence before too much longer."

"He's probably on his way, Dad," Alan offered. "It can be a hassle if he's in a town car coming up from downtown."

John laughed a little wickedly, "Coming up from _**what**_ downtown may be the question."

Scott looked at John and rolled his eyes, "Hey man, don't go there. Please!"

"Don't go where?" snapped Jeff.

Virgil, with scotch in hand, replied, "Dad, no one's going anywhere. Can we just start, please?"

Somewhat flummoxed by that last exchange, Jeff turned towards Scott.

"The status of International rescue is questionable, as Scott has decided to resign and Alan is at the moment taking over duties for Thunderbird 1 and will continue to share duties with John regarding the operations of Thunderbirds 3 and 5. I am hoping this is only temporary as feelings are strained and I'd like to think we can get back to regular schedule and format once things settle down."

Jeff studied each Tracy son carefully for what seemed like unending minutes before he continued.

"Scott, shall we pick up where we left off? Have you any more you'd like to say?"

Scott, still smoldering from his earlier altercation with Jeff, glanced at his father and took several seconds to respond.

"You got me back here, Dad, and have asked me to listen, so that's what I'm going to do. Everyone in this room has issues and it's about time you heard from the others."

His voice was emotionless and cold.

Jeff resumed his position in front of his massive desk, and leaned against it, just enough to support himself.

Everyone stirred slightly in their seats, grappling with their issues, and how best to present them with as little fallout as possible.

Virgil chewed his lower lip contemplating just how much of his relationship with Madison was necessary to get into. Unlike Scott who was able to mix business with pleasure because Margo lived in New York, Virgil had to nearly beg, borrow and steal to get time off to go to Chicago. It was a good thing Madison was very understanding or things may have crumbled a while ago. His thinking was abruptly interrupted.

"Alright," Jeff said firmly. "I'd like to table the situation with Scott for the time being and move on to other concerns. Is there any disagreement with that?"

The brothers all looked at each other, nodded in agreement and once again gave their father their undivided attention.

Turning his attention to Virgil Jeff said, "Well son, you started to tell me about your concerns. Do you wish to continue or are you just listening, too?"

Glancing at Virgil, Alan squirmed in his seat, clutching an imported beer bottle a little too tightly and hoping no one noticed his discomfort. It looked like his father was making the rounds by age. "_First Scott passed … what if Virg doesn't speak up, then John. Oh no, Gordon's not here which means it'll all wind up on me! This can't be happening I think I'm going to be sick." _

Virgil looked up at his father and stated very clearly, "I do have things I'd like to discuss, but have not determined the best way to go about it, so I'd like to pass for now, sir."

The remark caused John to turn away from the window and look back towards his brothers.

Jeff then focused on John and was clearly more agitated than he was at the start of the conference. Gordon was late and the first two weren't talking!

"Well_?" _he shot at John. "Do you have anything to say? Like the others, I'm sure you must!"

John held his head in boldness; jaw set and fixed Jeff with a steely gaze. He swallowed hard and stated firmly, "Not yet, Dad, but I will have my say when the time is right."

Totally miffed, Jeff turned towards Alan who was by then several shades of red. Just as he was about to address him, the French doors swung open with a very audible "swoosh."

Gordon strutted in looking very much the peacock, or better yet, the cat that swallowed a boatload of canaries. He looked around the room and flashed the most brilliant smile in the direction of his Father and his brothers. His eyes were full of mischief and his attitude loaded with cheek.

"Hey, sorry about that Dad! I rather lost track of time and then traffic was a real bitch trying to get uptown. I ran into some friends, and well, you know how it is. Hey, I figured you'd get started without me, since none of this really concerns me, anyway."

Gordon looked around the room and saw the shocked expressions on his brothers' faces and the grim look on his father's.

"Gordon Tracy!" Jeff bellowed from the far end of the room. Why the hell are you so late? 20-hundred hours does not translate to 20-30!"

Remembering the earlier and confusing exchange between the brothers, Jeff thundered, "I've been told you're coming up from somewhere, I've been told not to go there and now I want to know, where the hell have you been?"

Gordon couldn't help himself but laugh at his father's confusion with the multiple double entendres. He cast off one of his disarming smiles but Jeff was having none of it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I was _**coming up**_ from _**downtown **_Dad. Read into that what you will Sir."

"Oh God," Scott groaned. _"He's really going there. It's a good thing Dad won't grasp what he's actually saying. He just doesn't know when to let up sometimes!"_

"Well…what's your answer?" Jeff fumed.

"Dad, please? I don't get to come to New York as often as the others and while I was out, well, I got buried in a few activities….the time just got away from me and a few other things as well."

John's smile grew wicked, _"Buried…yeah…I'm sure you were buried all right, little brother. Buried alive is more like it. No wonder you lost track of time!"_

Gordon looked at Alan, who appeared grateful for his late and brazen entrance, as it took Jeff's attention away from him.

"Really, you guys would have been better off hangin' with me. Yeah, I know…all of you are spoken for," Alan fidgeted more in his seat at that comment, "but seriously, just because you have commitments doesn't mean you can't appreciate the finer things in life, and believe me, there's some great artwork to appreciate at Scores! Yeah, I got to examine most of it first hand."

Scott felt his chest tightened and had to restrain himself from flying off the sofa to grab Gordon by his neck with the intense desire to shut him up.

Gordon winked at Alan who marveled at his brother's brashness and watched as he then tried to smile his way through his father's ire. Once again, Jeff was having none of it.

Jeff's voice sounded as though it dropped an octave, as it was now much deeper than usual and conveyed extreme annoyance.

"Gordon, please take a seat…NOW!

Feeling the heat of his father's stare, Gordon thought better of responding with more cheek and decided it was best to sit down and be quiet.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you Gordon Cooper Tracy," his father's words were clipped and sharp.

"When this family is in crisis, no matter the circumstances or the subject, it affects everyone! I repeat…everyone! You are no different from your brothers and at some point in time, their concerns will be your concerns and I promise you, we will not tread this path again. Do you hear me? No, better yet, do…you…understand me? Am…I…CLEAR?"

Jeff's last words hit Gordon with a staccato punch.

The young man was no longer feeling feisty and uttered a nearly silent, "Yes, Sir."

Jeff seethed, "I…can…not…hear…you. What did you say?"

Gordon lifted his head to catch his father's eyes in what was supposed to be a defiant manner and through clenched teeth said more distinctly, "YES, SIR!"

Showing his irritation, Jeff responded, "We will discuss your disregard for prioritizing at another time. As long as we are in the process of dealing with this family conference, you will be here on time from now on, is that clear?"

Jeff's military manner nearly caused Gordon to snap to attention as he morosely replied, "Yes, sir."

Gordon tried to sink further into the sofa cushions in an effort to avoid Scott's glaring look. Upon checking the contents of his wrist-com, he saw several messages from Scott urging him to get to the Towers immediately. He knew it was a huge infraction to turn the wrist com off, and an even bigger one to ignore a directive from his eldest brother. There was no doubt there'd be hell to pay from that end, as well. He resigned himself to the fate awaiting him from his father and his equally disciplined "second father." There would be no getting away from either of them.

"Alright, Jeff growled. Now that we are all assembled, let's move on. Virgil, as the second eldest, I'd like to hear what you have to say about International Rescue and how it affects your life."

Virgil, usually the calm, collected brother felt like a deer in headlights.

"Dad," he choked, trying to pull his thoughts together, "Yeah…I do have things to say but like I said earlier, I haven't worked out how to present it all, yet."

"Spit it out, boy," came the gruff reply. It's all going to look the same once it's on the table, so it doesn't matter what order anything comes out. Everything can be sorted after the fact, so let's hear it."

Jeff was trying to keep his patience in check and not doing a very good job of it.

Virgil leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looked up at his father. It was a casual posture, one the brothers recognized as Virgil being serious and not wanting to be confrontational.

The conference was about to resume.

"Dad," Virgil spoke in a slow, deliberate manner. "I'm not sure where to begin, except to say Madison and I have been seeing each other for a little over two years, nearly as long as Scott and Margo have been together. It's a complicated situation, Sir, not Madison personally, but our trying to have quality time together and more of it."

"Go on, son." Jeff sounded genuinely concerned and interested.

Madison is an internist with a large private practice. She gets to travel quite a bit for medical symposiums around the world and we met while she was in San Francisco. I had taken a few extra days during a layover before heading home and decided to catch a Chopin piano recital. It was there Madison and I met. I asked her to join me for breakfast the next day, and the rest, as they say, is history."

Virgil paused to let his father take that much in, and waited for a response.

Jeff nodded and said, "I remember when you brought Madison to the Island. She and your Grandmother got on quite well. I happened to like her, too. I didn't realize she was more than a good friend, son, because you never let on. Why didn't you arrange to bring her out again? Margo has been to the Island several times so I'm sure we could have worked something out for Madison too."

Jeff sighed at the crazy orchestrations his sons had been going through to have some sort of normalcy in their personal lives. He was beginning to understand the frustration.

"Dad, I cant' begin to tell you how much I wanted Madison to come back for more visits and stay longer than an overnight. But I couldn't take the pressure, Sir. I couldn't relax while she was around. I was lucky she didn't notice because she was so captivated by everything on the Island.

Dad … Madison's a physician. If she came back for more visits, she'd sense right away that I wasn't the least bit relaxed or being myself. I can handle Operation Cover-up for a limited time, but not for a long stretch of weekend. It's too much of a double life, especially on Tracy Island with lay people around."

Jeff sighed, "I'm sorry son. I didn't know of your wishes, or desire to pursue the relationship. How have you managed? We don't have much business in Chicago."

Virgil cocked a sly smile, as he was about to reveal a secret, even his brothers were not aware of.

"Believe it or not, Lady Penelope has been instrumental in our having some time together over the past couple of years and yes, it definitely counts as **quality** time." The emphasis was strong on 'quality.'

All the brothers sat upright and regarded Virgil with great surprise.

Jeff did, too.

"What?" the brothers cried in unison. Scott couldn't believe Virgil didn't share such an important confidence with him and regarded his brother closely.

"Virg," he said, "you never said a word. I know you took several trips to England, but I thought it was to have some down time at Lady P.'s estate. Were you meeting Madison there, after all?"

Virgil laughed a bit. "Well, not exactly. Madison comes to London a few times a year for some big medical conference. The first time I met her there, I took her to Penny's for dinner at Penny's invitation. I was pleased to see how well they got on."

The fondness of the memory caused Virgil to smile to himself and close his eyes for a moment. This was such a clandestine arrangement, even his brothers never suspected. He looked up at Jeff and continued.

"While Madison was enjoying one of the gardens, I pulled Penny aside and asked if we could use one of her guest cottages whenever Maddie was in town. Penny was more than agreeable, understanding how difficult it is for me to get away to Chicago. She graciously offered not only one of the guest cottages, but full use of Creighton-Ward Manor as well. Madison doesn't like to feel as though she's imposing, despite Penny's offer of the manor, so we just make use of a cottage. It's a great arrangement as it's away from the prying eyes of paparazzi and the big London crowds."

John cast a glance at Virgil with a snarky smile, "Why you sly fox! All this time I thought those London trips were for TE or IR business. That was very clever of you Virg and very discreet of Lady P. No wonder she's such a good operative."

The expression on John's face showed his approval of his brother's determination to get time with his lady and the frustration he felt regarding his. _"If only Francesca had reason to travel the way Madison does. It would be great to meet her somewhere closer to the Pacific. As it is, I have to schlep to Florence any remote chance I can get."_

Jeff looked at Virgil in complete admiration. How ingenious of him to find a way to make time with Madison, but it saddened him to realize he had to go to such extremes to do something most people took for granted; a simple date with someone special. There was nothing simple about trying to meet halfway round the world and it seemed that not one, but two of his sons had somehow been winging it, literally, for quite some time now.

Jeff walked over towards Virgil and looked at him closely.

"Son, I'm sorry you're jumping through so many hoops in an effort to maintain your relationship and finding ways to help it grow. I know it isn't easy, but to hear you speak of it, and to hear of what Scott has been doing drives the point home one-hundred fold. Now, may I ask what direction you and Madison are heading, or is it too soon to speculate?"

Virgil sighed and leaned into the sofa.

"Uh, no, Dad, I can give you an answer."

Virgil turned toward his brothers as if seeking their approval to continue this aspect of the discussion with Jeff. Scott and John have been privy to his innermost thoughts and dreams regarding Madison, and the "kids" were recently clued in.

"Umm, Dad? I love Maddie very much. I can see myself being married to her in the not too distant future and it's something I hope to address with her when the time's right."

"Father …" he faltered. "When it's right … I want to be in a position to ask her."

Jeff kept his reaction to himself, though his emotions received a jolt just as they had when he discovered the depth of Scott and Margo's relationship.

"Dad," Virgil continued, "before you go off about relationships not lasting, etc., I have to say, with Maddie, I'm willing to take the chance of telling her about my involvement with International Rescue. As Scott suggested earlier, she'd be an excellent addition to the team, as the physician who can go out on rescues with us and triage emergency casualties immediately."

Virgil bit his lower lip and thought for a moment.

"However, unlike Scott's feeling about how Margo will react to learning of his involvement with International Rescue, I can't be sure of Madison's reaction. She may or may not be upset because I didn't confide in her earlier. I have no idea how she'd feel about moving to a remote island and having to keep her other life a secret, even from her family. I'm not sure she'd really want to give up the practice she's helped build into a success. There are too many assumptions on my part, and that's not fair to Madison."

Virgil took a moment to digest what he just shared with his family, and decided he had more to say.

"Dad, like Margo, Maddie doesn't push me about what I do or why I can't talk to her about the things that happen on the Island. It's my gut feeling she'll be good with everything when the time comes for me to tell her about International Rescue. It's just, well, for some people, such a revelation could be too much of a shock."

Virgil clasped his hands together and shook his head as he contemplated what more to say. He briefly looked at Scott and smiled slightly. "Margo's worldlier than Madison and Francesca so I suspect when Scott tells her, it'll take a moment but she'll very likely accept it as just 'another thing,' and move on with it. New Yorkers are like that, you know. Nothing, absolutely nothing fazes them."

Gordon cracked, "Yeah, that's right. When you have alligators in your sewers, what could possibly rock your world?"

"Gordon!" Jeff growled, "That's an urban legend. Please be serious for once in your life, will you?"

The brash brother reddened at the reprimand and quieted down.

Scott laughed quietly at Virgil's comment, "Bro, I sure do hope you're right otherwise, that could be one huge hurdle in our relationship."

Jeff took Scott's remark to heart. It was said as though he would still be an active member of International Rescue. Perhaps he'll settle down and reverse his decision to resign. Jeff felt hopeful believing Scott's comment was his subconscious talking and when all this settled down, he would still be the chief pilot of Thunderbird 1 and International Rescue's Field Commander.

Virgil regarded his father with a judicious eye and cleared his throat.

"Dad, regardless of how you feel about relationships not being a guaranteed thing, Madison has a right to know if I decide to propose to her. Regardless of what happens between us, she's an honorable woman and our secret will always be secure with her. I trust Madison, no matter what."

Jeff looked into his son's deep brown eyes and saw how earnest Virgil was in that last comment. There was no point in raising that relationship objection again. It had pushed Scott over the edge and he was not about to light that fire for a second time.

Taking a good look at his sons, Jeff realized he was seeing them for the first time as the strong, dedicated young men they had become. Gordon and Alan still had some maturing to do, but they continued to show their mettle in some of the direst circumstances not many young twenty-somethings would be able to handle. They were no longer the little boys who had needed his tough-stance guidance for so many years. They were men with normal needs and wants and he had forced them to cast those needs aside for the sake of International Rescue.

Jeff's eyes settled upon John for a split second longer, not noticeable to the others. Before him sat a young man of great accomplishment, strong character and principle and very much a man he could count on. Jeff felt shame at his treatment of John in his formative years and began to think of the things he could have done differently where John was concerned, and the others as well.

Virgil broke the silence.

"Dad…are you OK? You've been quiet for a while. I just have another thing I'd like to say and then I'll be finished."

Jeff furrowed his brow before responding in a softer tone.

"I'm fine son. Go on."

"Well, sir, it's important for us to figure out a schedule or routine that would allow all of us including, Tin-Tin and Brains, more downtime. Maddie gets to London only three times a year. I get to Chicago so infrequently that our relationship is mostly electronic. There's something very wrong with that scenario and it needs to be remedied. It's not just me, Dad. Allow me to reiterate, it's all of us, even Gordon, though there's no female currently vying for his attention as far as I know. He too, needs time to play and maybe that'll spare us from some of his practical jokes."

Everyone laughed a bit at that last comment, Jeff cracked a barely-there smile, and Alan squirmed again. Virgil and Gordon included him in the category of 'being spoken for' and there was no doubt his situation with Tin-Tin was going to be addressed. The youngest Tracy felt his heart race with dread. He didn't want it to be "addressed." The less his Father knew about his involvement with Ms Kyrano, the better.

Virgil felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders after sharing so much of his special relationship with his father. Better yet, there was no nuclear reaction and Jeff appeared to be quite calm with the issues he had brought up.

"Dad, what are you thinking? It's another quiet moment."

Jeff's response was almost ethereal.

"I've just been thinking about what you've said and some things I should've done differently, but I'll discuss that with all of you later. Virgil, you have raised some valid points and I'll take them under advisement as soon as time permits.

Jeff paused for a moment and again turned his attention to Virgil.

"Son, is there anything else you can think of that would help make International Rescue operate better for you, your brothers , Tin-Tin and Brains?"

"Dad, there are some things we can improve upon, but if you don't mind sir, I think it's best that we address our personal issues first and then move to the level of operations. That's just a suggestion, sir."

"OK Virgil, if everyone's in agreement we'll move on."

Silence.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Jeff then turned towards John who suspected he'd be next and was ready with a curt response to his father's impending query.

"John, there's no doubt you have myriad issues to cover, so the floor is yours."

John perceived the remark as somewhat sarcastic and found his father's directness to be grating. His response dripped with impudence.

"Dad, you're right. 'Myriad' may be an understatement as there's too much ground to cover. In fact, I think we'll need a good portion of an afternoon or evening."

The blondest of Tracys held his father in a deadlock stare. He was not at all fazed, shaken or intimidated by what he was saying. So many times, he'd wanted to address different issues with his father, yet there never seemed to be an appropriate time.

His jaw was set, his head held high as he regarded one of the most powerful men in the world, the man who had always been a no nonsense authoritarian figure in their household, a man whose orders were never disobeyed…a man who now stood before him and his brothers trying to assume the persona of 'just another dear old dad.'

John was having none of it.

"Father, like I said to you before, I'd like to speak last. Thank you."

His light blue eyes looked straight into Jeff's, icy and devoid of emotion. It was clear this Tracy son was present because of duty and for no other reason. He expected his father to grasp that.

That was it. Cool, calculated and obviously saying nothing more.

Silence prevailed for what seemed like hours. Scott gave John a sideways glance and felt good about his younger brother's fortitude. The once shy, unassuming, coltish boy had matured into a deep-thinking, strong and direct young man. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't afraid to demand it.

"_Dad, this is not the same kid who was bullied so badly in school. You had better be ready for him when his turn does come. You know the saying, 'still waters run deep.' Dad, with John, you'll be heading for serious deep water."_

Virgil turned to Scott and nodded surreptitiously. It's as though he could hear what Scott was thinking and the two brothers smiled slightly noting their agreement on John's stance.

Alan's heart was racing faster by the second, next was Gordon, and then….him!

Jeff scowled at his collective brood. It'd been made clear while they were all at the hospital, each and everyone of them had something to say regarding International Rescue and trying to incorporate more normalcy into their lives. Getting them to speak up was proving to be a bigger task than he thought.

Jeff was taken aback by John's bold stance. It was not a disrespectful attitude, but one that clearly indicated he was not to be taken lightly and he expected his concerns to be addressed and respected.

Jeff eyed his middle son warily, "Alright then, John. If you feel what you have to say will be that weighty and/or all consuming, we can table it for last or move it to tomorrow, depending on tonight's outcome."

John nodded and succinctly said, "That's fine father. Thank you for that."

Jeff took a deep breath and turned around to face Gordon, who was lazily sprawled out on a love seat looking somewhat bemused.

"So I guess I'm next then, eh Dad?" he chirped. "Makes sense since you're going in order of age, but it also seems as though you're going in order of desperation." The smile grew wide and mischievous as he winked at the cringing Alan.

"I may have missed what Virgil said, but judging by his demeanor, I can sense a bit of a distressed soul. Oh yes, the power of a woman who's X-thousand of miles away."

Virgil glared at Gordon who took no notice.

Gordon's impudence materialized again.

"I can't get over Scott and Virgil pining away like they are. Those two have the tabloids fooled thinking they lead the lives of international playboys. Yeah right, if they could only hear them now."

Looking at his two eldest brothers, the haranguing continued, "You two are truly gone. I mean gone! There was a time when either one of you would make the most out of whatever city you were in, and never be in want of female company. Now, it's, 'I need more time at Tracy Towers.' Yeah, c'mon Scott, Dad used to have to shackle you down to do desk duty in New York and for the past two years, you've eagerly volunteered. We all thought that was strange from the beginning."

Scott was fuming at his brother's randy attitude, what with so much going on concerning Margo, and Gordon not taking this conference seriously.

"Gordon, that's enough!" he thundered.

Scott stood to his full height and glared down at Gordon who was still sprawled on the sofa, his voice rife with impatience.

"Until you realize what the meaning of commitment is, and the fact it works both ways, I suggest you get over yourself and answer Dad's questions. You have absolutely no idea what Virgil, John and I have been going through and believe me, it's nothing to make light of."

Scott paused, concerned about the impact his next words may have. A part of him didn't want to open old wounds for Gordon, but then again, he needed to face his past, come out from behind the jokes and pranks and move on.

"Quite frankly, sometimes I think your cavalier attitude is a mask you wear when you don't want to address what you're really thinking or feeling. Right now, you're taking this conference too lightly. It's not even important to you. Rather than face what happened to you and the real issues you have, it's easier for you to clown around, isn't Gordon?"

It was a rare moment when Gordon was struck dumb, but this time he didn't have an answer. In the space of a few prickly words, Scott plumbed his inner soul, and that was something he wasn't prepared for.

Alan winced wishing he could come to Gordon's defense, but he knew Scott had zeroed in to what lately, has been the makeup of Gordon's character.

"Seriously Gordon, under all that bluster, you're hiding real emotions, scars and possibly fears. I won't get on you about it because it's completely understandable, but that's not license to diminish what's important to me or anyone else in this room."

Scott brought Gordon back to reality, forcing him to face something he didn't want to face.

The most painful memory of his life …

"I'm sorry Gordo," Scott half whispered. I didn't want to force the issue, but in order to get you to understand this is no joking matter, I needed to do it."

Everyone grew quiet as memories of Gordon's hydrofoil accident and resultant tragedy came to mind.

Gordon paled under the severe admonishment and thought of the young woman who had captivated him and stolen his heart away not that long ago. She had been a WASP colleague who was fast becoming more than a friend off duty, too. Jezzica had been as fun-loving and free spirited as he was. She had been assigned to Gordon's squadron and just as their relationship was beginning to bloom, she was killed along with several other junior officers in the tragic hydrofoil accident that left Gordon on the threshold of death.

Gordon had struggled for over a year to regain his physical strength and still struggled with the emotions of losing Jezzica. Time was helping him cope, and his rambunctious personality managed to get him through each day. However, the reality of Jez's death kept him from getting serious with anyone. It was easier for him to make a game of female pursuit rather than run the risk of being hurt again.

Now Scott had called him on it, and he'd never felt so open and vulnerable.

Looking down at the floor, Gordon spoke softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be disrespectful about what you guys are dealing with. I guess, well…I um, just don't have anything to say on the matter and maybe what you've said is all that needs to be said for now."

Jeff regarded this recent exchange very carefully. Scott's take on Gordon's behaviour made perfect sense, and perhaps it was better not to remain harsh with the younger man over his tardiness and casual attitude about the conference. Gordon was running away from his memories and trying to do so the only way he knew how.

Denial.

Jeff was sure if the mischievous Jezzica was still alive, he'd be clamoring for time off, too.


End file.
